


Monarchy *ON HIATUS* (sorry...)

by issy100



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alexandra Garcia is 22, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, CEO Akashi Seijuurou, CEO Nash Gold Jr., Chef Murasakibara Atsushi, Crossdressing, Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kuroko is a little shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Model Kise Ryouta, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse, Overprotective Generation of Miracles, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Security Force Captain Aomine Daiki, Soulmates, Yakuza Haizaki Shougo, Yakuza Hanamiya Makoto, for writing this, kuroko is stubborn as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issy100/pseuds/issy100
Summary: In an Alpha, Omega society, Kuroko was passing by his life without any problems due to his lack of presence. All of the peacefulness came to a halt once he became the mate of the most desired group in their college, The Generation of Miracles.Kuroko simply just wanted to graduate college and pursue his dream as a teacher without any problems, but that would be pretty hard to do when you have 5 alphas addicted to your scent. Apparently, these alphas are mated to each other and got along fairly well considering the fact that the whole group was all alphas.Kuroko learns how to put up with their variety of personalities and love them back as much as they love him.(I suck at summaries so just give this a chance. I think that the actual story would be much better than the summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so if it's terrible then I'm really sorry. Hopefully, the story will get better as I get better at writing so please don't completely roast me in the comments. 
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited (Credits towards Em for edits)

Kuroko was sitting next to the window staring outside, zoning in and out. He was tired due to the fact that he pulled an all-nighter helping his friend, Kagami Taiga, with his school project that he forgot to complete. That idiot. The teacher was rambling on about some unimportant information that Kuroko was too tired to pay attention to. Slowly, his sleepiness started to take over and the thought of sleep sounded unbelievably delightful. Kuroko's teacher never noticed if he fell asleep in their class or not, so he thought that a quick nap wouldn't hurt. Kuroko's eyelids became heavier by the second and eventually, he fell asleep.

 

When Kuroko woke up, the classroom was empty. He felt a little hurt that Kagami didn't wake him up, but, just like everyone else, he probably didn't notice him. He took out his flip phone to check what time it was and saw that it was 12:39 p.m, about the middle of lunch. He was about to get up but automatically stilled when two alphas entered the room. They weren't just any alphas, they were two alphas from the famous Generation of Miracles. He knew mingling with them would attract attention to him which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He picked up his bag as quietly as possible and proceeded to sneak out the classroom's exit.

 

"Aominecchi, are you sure you left it here?" the blonde one asked.

 

"Of course I know where I put my shit Kise!" the tanned one or the one referred to as 'Aominecchi' responded in an annoyed tone.

 

"You don't have to yell just because you can't find your stupid porn book!" the one Kuroko assumed to be Kise replied in an agitated voice.

 

"It was limited edition Kise, LIMITED EDITION!"

 

As the two started yelling at each other, Kuroko took advantage of the situation and proceeded to attempt to slip out unnoticed. Of course, at that exact moment, he trips over a stray book that was left on the classroom floor. The two heads of the alphas immediately turned toward the sudden noise. At first, they didn't seem to notice him but once they looked closer, they found a small, pale bluenette sprawled on the ground. They were surprised to find that they didn't notice him when they first entered the classroom. As the two alphas started walking towards Kuroko, his instincts told him to run as far away as he could from them. He listened and immediately got up and ran out of the classroom with his bag.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko was gasping for air when he decided that he was finally far enough away to relax and catch his breath. Once his breathing evened, he checked the time again. It read 12:47. In about 25 minutes lunch would end. He decided he would quickly stop by the lunch room before going to his next class. When he reached the usual table Kagami and he sat at, he tapped Kagami on the back who immediately jumped two feet in the air.

 

"Geez, Kuroko, don't scare me like that!" Kagami said while holding his chest.

 

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun," replied Kuroko in his usual monotone voice and unbreakable placid expression.

 

"Where the hell were you, you bastard! I was sitting here all by myself like a pathetic loser!" exclaimed Kagami.

 

"It's your fault for not waking me up Kagami-kun." replied the bluenette sounding slightly annoyed.

 

As the two fought, Kuroko was unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were staring at him. "That's him, right Kise?" asked Aomine. "Yes, it is," replied Kise. The two alphas quickly took a photo and left the lunch room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Akashicchi!" yelled Kise as he entered the extravagant manor that was owned by the Akashi family.

 

"Ryouta, did you fi-" replied Akashi which was cut short due to Kise almost toppling the redhead off the couch.

 

"I MISSED YOU!" shouted Kise, practically screaming in Akashi's ear.

 

"Ryouta, stop shouting and get off of me before I get my scissors."

 

As soon as Kise heard this, he immediately scrambled off of the redhead and sat on the farthest seat from Akashi. The last time that someone didn't listen to Akashi, it was practically a bloodbath. Kise didn't want to share the same fate as the person that defied Akashi.

 

"Anyways, what do you need Ryouta."

 

"Well, there was this really cute boy, then we followed him and took his photo."

 

"What?" replied Akashi with a quirked eyebrow.

 

"Basically, Kise thinks that he found another mate," said Aomine, sitting next to Kise.

 

"Oh really, what's his name," replied Akashi with an interested looking face.

 

"Well we didn't get his name, but he had a really cute face and had light blue hair and the same color eyes as well. He was really pale, but no the sickly looking kind of pale, but the angelic-looking kind. He had a small frame and had a placid-looking expression. He was pretty skinny then what's considered normal for college students. Oh, and he smells like vanilla and flowers" said Kise with a dreamy look on his face.

 

"Then tomorrow, let's go meet our supposed mate," replied Akashi with a grin on his face

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"I'm home," said Kuroko as he was greeted by the face of his pet dog that he rescued from the streets, Nigou.

 

Kuroko felt a little paranoid whenever he came back home thinking that he would be met with the face of his father. He was still affected by the abuse and parting words from his father.

 

*Flashback*

 

_Kuroko was on the ground, motionless when he finally heard the sound of sirens in the distance getting closer to his house. Blood was dripping down his head and bruises littered his body._

 

_"Fuck, you were the one that called the cops on me, you little shit, right!" spat Kuroko's father before he kicked the small boy one last time in the stomach._

 

_Kuroko coughed up blood and his vision started to blur from the pain. Before Kuroko lost consciousness, his father grabbed him by his shirt collar and growled, "Next time I find you, you're dead."_

 

*End of Flashback*

 

He moved to an entirely different city than where they used to live and hoped that his father would never find him. So far there had been no problems and he hasn't seen or heard from his father since that night. He was able to get by using his saving which he had been accumulating since he was a kid and the money that his mother left him with before she died.

 

Kuroko filled up Nigou's food bowl before going to the fridge to find something to eat. The only things that were in his fridge were a couple vanilla shakes he got from Maji Burger, a dozen eggs, a carton of milk, and a few other bits and pieces that he would probably never use. He sighed as he grabbed two eggs from the fridge and boiled them. He almost exclusively at boiled eggs (since he couldn't cook anything else).

 

He went to the bathroom to wash up before going to bed. That night, he had a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko meets the GOM face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm grateful to anyone that decided to stay and continue reading, and if you didn't like the previous chapter, this story will get better. (hopefully...)

Kuroko always woke up at precisely 5:00 am to get ready, that way he could be the first at his school library, in the secluded area of the library that no one is usually at. Or so he thought.

Today Kuroko woke up earlier than he usually does, so he was happy that he had more time to spend in the library. He took the bus to get to his university as he always does. He entered the library and greeted the receptionist as usual and was about to proceed to the area that he usually sat and read at.

"Oh, Kuroko-kun, I believe the area you read at is occupied at the moment." said the receptionist.

"It is?" replied Kuroko nonchalantly, although there was some confusion in his voice.

"There were about five and they were very handsome. You're lucky to have such good looking friends."

Kuroko was very confused and was curious to know who the five people that were in his reading spot were. He calmly walked to the spot behind the bookshelf and peeked into the area that had a single chair and table. He gaped at the sight he saw. There, sitting in the spot he usually sits, were five alphas quietly chatting with each other. They weren't just any alphas, they were the most sought-after group, The Generation of Miracles. As he was completely in shock at what he was witnessing, the redhead noticed him (which he found incredibly odd due to people never noticing him). 

"Ah, Tetsuya, finally decided to join us," the redhead said in a velvety voice. Akashi politely threatened the school board to find out the boy's name, since the Akashi company had control over that entire region, which included the school they were attending.

Kuroko jumped at the sound of his name and realized that he had no chance of escape, but of course, he tried anyway. As Kuroko started walking away as if nothing happened, he stopped dead in his track. He didn't want to, he wanted to get as far away as he could, but his body wouldn't let him. Curse those stupid alpha pheromones. If only he wasn't a pathetic omega that could only submit to alphas. Suddenly, Kuroko felt a hand on his wrist and his wrist started feeling hot and itchy. His face was slightly flushed but immediately went away due to fear of the alpha. 

"Tetsuya, why are you running away from me?" whispered Akashi into the ear of the small bluenette.

Kuroko's blush reappeared, even redder than before. Kuroko was internally cursing at himself for reacting in such a way due to someone's voice. Akashi smirked at the cute reaction the bluenette was showing him.

"Come sit down and let's talk," said Akashi in a rather demanding tone.

All Kuroko could do was simply nod, knowing what would happen if he refused. All they wanted to do was have a conversation, right? What could go wrong?

As Kuroko sat down, he could feel the stares that were piercing through him. All he wanted to do was to just sit in his usual spot and read his favorite book, now he had to talk to the last people he wanted to every talk to. The alphas were whispering with each other as Kuroko sat uncomfortably on his chair, looking down on his lap. His wrist kept feeling itchy and warm as if the touch of the alpha was still lingering on his wrist. 

"It should start appearing now, right?" Akashi said to Kuroko as he asked for his wrist. Kuroko lifted his hand to the alpha and Kuroko was blushing furiously as Akashi unbuttoned his sleeve buttons. What was odder was that he found the letters A-k-a slowly forming in a red, script font. Kuroko's blush started disappearing after seeing this. He's heard of these before and that they were very rare to have. It was a soulmate mark. Kuroko tried to rub it off as panic was starting to come over his face. 

"Tetsuya, I have something I would like to ask of you," said Akashi, paying no heed to the frenzy the poor bluenette was in.

"What is it," replied Kuroko in a small voice.

"Go on a date with us."

"What?" exclaimed Kuroko as he wasn't believing what he was hearing.

"Go on a date with us."

There was a moment of silence as tension filled the small space the six people were taking up. "Alright," replied Kuroko. "But after that, you're going to have nothing to do with me and help me get rid of this mark." Akashi grinned at his words. "I'm glad to hear that Tetsuya, but that mark is something that can't be removed." Kuroko was annoyed and just wanted to be by himself. He stormed out of the library after hearing Akashi calling after him saying, "tomorrow at 4 pm in front of the school."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Didn't Kurokocchi look kind of upset Midorimacchi?"

"Of course he was upset, nanodayo." 

"Kuro-chin was so thin. We'll have to feed him a lot."

"But why would Tetsu be so upset over being mated with us. Everyone wants us."

"You're so conceited Aominecchi."

"OI!"

As the two alphas were at each other's throats, Akashi was more interested in the bluenette than he was before. He was different from everyone else. Everyone just wanted to impress The Generation of Miracles, not stay away from them. Akashi now had more reasons why he wanted to make the beautiful boy his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko never thought that he would ever take out that bag again. He had a small bag in his backpack that consisted of foundation and concealers among other things. He used them back in the days when his father would abuse him and leave visible marks. He took out the concealer and applied it to the words that almost completely spelled out the name 'Akashi'. He knew that if he didn't cover it up, it would clearly attract attention due to its faint red glow. You could barely see the mark now and feeling satisfied with the coverup, Kuroko left the bathroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There were only a few minutes before his next class started. Kuroko rushed to his classroom, smoothly maneuvering himself through the crowd of people in the hallway. He made it on time, as always and stared out the window, staring at the group of students running around the track.

The rest of the day went by smoothly like they always do and how Kuroko wanted it to be. When Kuroko was exiting the school, he saw Kagami leaning against one of the school's entrance pillars. 

"Kagami-kun."

"What the fu-, oh it's just you Kuroko. Like I said, stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack someday."

"Well, I'll take my leave then. See you on Monday Kagami-kun."

"Ah, wait, Kuroko."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I was reading the news just now and apparently there are these kidnappers that go around kidnapping and murdering people. Oh, they are also high school students too. Honestly, what has this world turned into? So just keep an eye out and keep yourself safe."

"Kagami-kun, I am perfectly capable of defending myself when I need to. I am not a little child anymore."

"You still look like one Kuroko."

"Would you like me to Ignite Pass you Kagami-kun?"

"N..no, I'm sorry." The last time Kagami teased Kuroko, Kuroko Ignite Passed Kagami in the stomach. That left a bruise for a while. Kagami learned a lesson that day to not agitate Kuroko to the point to where he'd hit you.

"I'll be careful though, goodbye Kagami-kun."

"Y..yeah."

As Kuroko walked to the bus station, he couldn't help but think that his father was behind this. Kuroko knew that was the most paranoid thing that he could think of and brushed it off. He still couldn't get rid of that gut feeling that was saying to move as far away as possible and better yet to get out of the entire state. Of course, he ignored that feeling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, the morning of his little date with his alpha "friends", he couldn't help but groan at how exhausting and pointless this little outing would be for him. He still couldn't forgive himself for actually agreeing to it. His omega took over him for a moment when he heard those words and already did the damage of agreeing before he came back to his senses. He hoped that this day would just go by quickly so that he could return home and just sleep for a while. As he got up, he checked the time and saw that it was around 12:39 pm. He usually never sleeps in this late, but today he seemed to have slept in for quite a while. 

Kuroko stepped out of bed and muttered to himself, "this is going to be a pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 5 chapters will have a more frequent update but after that, I might update about 2-3 times a week. But like always, if you have any suggestions for this story, feel free to comment in the comments section. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko goes on a date with the GOM, but slowly starts having feelings for them as they protected him in certain events.  
> (light smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the beginning process of stuff and even though it doesn't look like much, it means a lot to me so thank you for the kudos and reading this. I'll try to write more because I've only been writing about 1,000 words a chapter. Thanks for the support everyone! <3

It was now about 2:36 pm when Kuroko decided to get ready to leave for this so-called "date". He just wanted this to be over so that he could have his simple life back. He put on a white shirt with long skinny jeans and a light jacket. Since Kuroko wasn't overflowing with money as the others of his academy were, he only had a few clothes that he took to the weekly washer near his apartment. He fed Nigou and left his home. As Kuroko was walking to the bus station, he stopped by a bakery to eat something, since he had nothing that day. He bought the cheapest bread he could find and ate it on the bus to his academy. 

Once Kuroko arrived at the station that was near Teiko University (which is the name of the university because I don't want to write academy a bunch), he looked at the time. It was about 3:42 pm and for some reason, the bluenette felt nervous and excited. His head told him to stay as far away as possible from the alphas but his heart was wanting the alphas more and more after their first meeting. It was a constant battle going on in his head. He decided to push away his feelings for the alphas because he knew what would result with being with them.

Kuroko arrived at the front of Teiko University on time and was met with a sight that would probably be considered a heartthrob. The group looked very good in casual wear. Kise was the first person to see Kuroko and immediately his eyes lit up.

"KUURRROOOOKOOOCCCHHHIIII!!!!! I was so scared you weren't going to show up!" yelled Kise as he threw himself onto the poor bluenette.

"Kise-kun, please get off of me," said Kuroko, a blush unconsciously creeping onto his face.

As Kise was smothering Kuroko, the others came up to greet the bluenette.

"Ryouta, get off of Tetsuya."

Immediately Kise got off of him and stood next to the group. Kuroko could start feeling the same sensation on his wrist that he felt in the library where he got a soulmate mark from Akashi. He lifted his jacket sleeve to see a yellow colored script forming the letters K-i- under the name Akashi that was glowing a faint red.

"Kurokocchi, Akashicchi is not the only one that has your name now!" exclaimed Kise as he waved his wrist in front of the confused bluenette showing him the baby blue colored script that now had the letters K-u-r-o- under the names Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima. Kuroko just sighed as he covered up the now full name of 'Kise' on his wrist with his jacket sleeve.

"Well, shall we get going. We have a lot planned today," said Akashi to the group. Everyone just nodded as Kise was holding Kuroko's hand and Aomine having his arm draped over Kuroko's shoulder. The bluenette was about to tell them to cut it out but an "I'm so happy to be here with you," from Kise and a "let's have fun today, Tetsu," from Aomine, the words died in his mouth and lost the heart to tell them off. Kuroko felt another sensation on his wrist and already knew that another name was forming. This time he couldn't suppress the small smile forming on his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their first stop of the day was an amusement park. Kuroko could see other people staring at the very attractive alphas and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. When you are soulmates you can slightly feel what who you're mated to is feeling. Kise, Aomine, and Akashi had to hold in their laughs as they could feel Kuroko's jealousy bubbling as they were getting a bunch of looks from people in the amusement park. They all went on the most popular ride that consisted of loops and high speeds. Midorima obviously didn't want to ride it mumbling about how Oha-Asa said that Cancer was ranked in the lower ranks today but was forced on anyways. Instantly Midorima regretted that and ran to the nearest bathroom to empty his entire stomach. Kuroko felt a little guilty towards to alpha so he apologized formally to the green haired alpha. Midorima looked a little flushed and replied, stuttering, with a quick, "y..yeah..."

When they left the amusement park, which was around 6:53 pm, they all went to eat at a ramen restaurant. Most of the time they were eating was Murasakibara placing more food on Kuroko's food, Aomine and Kise fighting, and Midorima and Akashi watching the group be the loudest in the restaurant. Kuroko also watched this and he felt happy, genuinely happy. It's been a while since he truly felt that emotion and it felt good. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they exited the restaurant they were walking past a bar when Kise and Aomine needed to go to the bathroom. The bluenette told them that he didn't need to go, so the group told Kuroko to stay where he was as they all went to the bathroom. After a little while of waiting Kuroko saw a drunk man getting thrown out of the bar. The bluenette, being the kind person he is, was about to help the man up until the man grabbed onto Kuroko. Kuroko was a bit startled but helped the man up anyways. The man looked to be in his late 40s and seemed to be a beta.

"Heeeey~ there , lil' ommega." said the man, slurring his words while his face was a flushed red.

"Are you alright sir?" Kuroko managed to ask the man.

"Wannna havvv some fuun wit this oold man?" 

Kuroko felt fear bubbling in his gut, his instincts telling him to run, but to his luck, his body wouldn't move. "N-no sir, y-you should probably go home a-and rest," replied Kuroko in a shaky voice, feeling like vomiting from the smell of alcohol that emitted from the man's mouth.

"Peerrrty omegass shouldn't bee wandering arround at dis tiime." the man told the small boy while slowly moving his hands down his slim waist to groping his ass.

Kuroko's body moved on its own as he pushed the man away harshly as self-defense. "P-please stop!" said the small bluenette, realizing his mistake too late.

"Youu littlle fuuuker!" yelled the man as he punched Kuroko in the temple of his head. Kuroko fell to the ground as his vision was fading out and fading back out but he was only able to make out Aomine and Kise tackling the man and punching him in the face as their knuckles were bleeding and hearing the rest trying to get the bluenette's attention. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but he felt being lifted up until everything around him being engulfed in black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kuroko woke up, he felt a sharp pain in his head and then slowly felt being pushed down onto the bed by Midorima saying that he needed to rest.

"Midorima-kun, where am I?"

"You're in the Akashi manor, our home."

"I see."

Kuroko chuckled to himself as he looked around the room seeing how there were some decorations that would cost him his apartment and everything he owned to buy. He was laying in a king sized bed that had black duvets and sheets with a silk canopy above the bed. All the furniture were encrusted with gold at the edges and the walls were painted a vibrant red that was a gradient into black. Decorations and paintings were placed in an organized manner. The size of the room was probably his apartment multiplied by four. When he looked at his arm, he saw he was wearing silk pajamas and instantly went beet red.

"M-Midorima-kun, where are my clothes?" stammered Kuroko, trying to compose himself.

Midorima chuckled at the scene Kuroko was showing him. It was cute seeing him react in a way that he would usually never react in.

"There was blood on your clothes so we're washing them right now. How are you feeling?"

"Better than before, thank you. I'm sorry to inconvenience you to take care of me. I shall take my leave then." said Kuroko feeling disappointed that he had to leave the company of the alphas so soon.

"Oh no, you're not. Sit back down."

"It is getting pretty late Midorima-kun. If I don't leave now, I'll miss the 12:00 bus," said Kuroko while glancing at the clock.

"Then just stay over," said a velvety voice from the doorway.

Akashi was standing at the doorway staring at Kuroko with a smile on his face. Kuroko softly smiled back but instantly turned into a frown.

"It would be rude of me to impose into someone's home, after all, you all did so much for me."

"We would be delighted to have you here with us, Tetsuya. Don't you ever think that you are inconveniencing us at all. You are our mate after all," replied Akashi, smiling, as he was now near the bed that Kuroko was sitting upright on.

Kuroko blushed an even brighter red after hearing the word 'mate' come out of the alpha's mouth. "bu-," Kuroko was cut off by a passionate kiss from the redhead. Kuroko felt pleasured in so many ways as the kiss got deeper. The inside of his mouth felt hot as Akashi's tongue entered his mouth. Kuroko moaned into the kiss as Akashi pushed the bluenette down onto the bed. They broke the kiss as Kuroko was out of breath and breathing heavily and Midorima was on the sidelines watching silently but his face was tomato red. 

"No buts Kuroko," said Akashi getting off the bed, "and come downstairs when the pain has subsided a bit."

Akashi left the room as Kuroko was sitting upright on the bed. Obviously, the bluenette couldn't feel the pain in his head anymore when all he could think of was Akashi's kiss. After all, that was the bluenette's first kiss. Kuroko told Midorima he was fine and got off the bed and proceeded to go downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko was met with the faces of three worried alphas sitting on the couch, next to the fireplace. A wave of relief came over them when Kuroko got their attention after calling their names a couple of times. When his eyes met Akashi's he quickly looked away, a blush forming on his face again. Akashi smirked as he told the bluenette to sit down. Kuroko took a seat next to Kise who was sitting next to Murasakibara. 

"Are you alright Kurokocchi?" asked Kise in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Kise-kun."

"Thank goodness," replied Kise as he embraced Kuroko in a tight hug.

"Ki-Kise-kun, I can't breathe," Kuroko replied Kuroko as he was blushing a bright red. 

Kise let go of Kuroko as the bluenette was trying to recompose himself. 

"Tetsuya, you should probably sleep. You need to rest," said Akashi

"I'll take him," replied Aomine, scooping up Kuroko in a bridal carry.

"W-wait, Aomine-kun, I can walk by myself," the small bluenette said, muttering excuses the entire time they were walking as the alphas behind them were looking disappointed for missing their chance to be with the small bluenette.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko was met with an unfamiliar looking room. It was painted a dark blue on the walls and was twice as big as the guest room he was staying at. There was a study that was painted a similar color, only a bit darker. The furniture all looked very expensive and even grander than the furniture that was in the guest room. The bed's shape was the same as the guest room, with a canopy and all but was a California King sized, which was a bit bigger than a regular king sized bed. Kuroko couldn't understand how you could possibly need that much space for sleeping. There was a bathroom that was connected to the bedroom that was probably three times the size of his bathroom. The bathtub was all made out of marble as was the sink and counter and the shower. The floor was a black marble and had cross-sections that were engraved with gold. There was also an area that had an enormous rounded couch that was facing a T.V.

Aomine layed Kuroko down on the bed as Kuroko was looking at Aomine with a confused look.

"Aomine-kun, this isn't the room I was staying in." 

"Yeah, I know. This is my room."

"W-why did you bring me to your room?" stammered Kuroko, a slight tint of a blush forming on his cheeks. Kuroko was wondering how many times he blushed that day.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. My bed is much more comfortable than that excuse of a bed in the guest room anyways," replied Aomine, smirking at the flustered bluenette.

All Kuroko could do was nod as Aomine turned off the light and got into bed with the bluenette. Kuroko's heart was beating intensely as the alpha pulled Kuroko into a hug. Kuroko could hear his heartbeat and smell the earthy smell that smelled like the aftermath of rain. It was surprisingly very calming and he fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bluenette woke to find the alpha gone. Kuroko missed the warmth that he fell asleep to. He got out of bed and found his clothes on the table that was on the dresser. He started to undress as he didn't feel the need to go to a secluded spot to change. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he heard the door opening and found Aomine at the doorway.

Aomine smirked as he said,"I'd hit that."

"G-GET OUT!" yelled Kuroko as he was blushing a dark red and throwing a book that was on the dresser.

"Geez, okay, I'm leaving," replied Aomine dodging the thrown book.

Kuroko's heart was beating intensely fast as it was last night. He composed himself and continued to change, in a much more quicker pace than before though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for today. I really did enjoy it," Kuroko told the alphas at the manor's doorway.

"Feel free to come by any time and don't hesitate to talk to us at Teiko," replied Akashi with a grin.

"Alright, thank you," replied Kuroko, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Kuroko left for the bus station to go home. He hoped Nigou wasn't too hungry. He really should have stayed longer at the alphas' house. If he did, then his life wouldn't be a mess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko made his way to his apartment complex and took the elevator to the 9th floor. As he reached his apartment door, he was met with barking from Nigou. Kuroko was glad that Nigou didn't starve himself. As Kuroko opened his apartment door, he was met with a happy Nigou at the door.

"Hey there," Kuroko said, smiling.

"Ah, Tetsuya, you're finally here," said the person that was around the corner. 

Kuroko's smile immediately turned into a gaping frown, his face paling into white, eyes huge and on the verge of crying as he was met with the too familiar of a figure.

"F-father?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Kuroko? Hehe, cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GOM start to have suspicions about Kuroko's personal life that they are unaware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is some abuse ahead. Poor Kuroko :(

Kuroko was calmly walking down the hallways, avoiding running into people, as they couldn't notice him and was about to enter his classroom until he was picked up by the purple giant, Murasakibara. 

"Kuro-chin, good morning," Murasakibara said to the bluenette with his usual lazy tone. 

"Good morning, Murasakibara-kun. I would appreciate if you put me down," replied Kuroko in his expressionless voice as he saw that the scene they were showing was causing people to stare at them. Some looks with pure malice or jealousy in them.

"Ah, sorry," said Murasakibara as he put down Kuroko.

Kuroko could hear loud and fast-paced footsteps as he heard, "KUUUURRROOOOOKOOOOCHIIIIII," and immediately jumped out of the way as the blonde alpha went tumbling into the wall. This act earned, even more, stares from the people around them.

"Kurokocchi's mean. Why'd you dodge?"

"Any sane person would have dodged that Kise-kun. I have class, so I should get going," the bluenette told the alphas as he didn't want more attention on him anymore.

Before Kuroko could enter his classroom, he was met with a tight hug from Kise. Pain was taking over the areas that Kise was tightly hugging him and tried to get out of the alpha's grip. Kise, clearly felt that his mate was in pain and instantly let go (soulmates can slightly feel the emotions and other things that their mate is feeling). 

"Kurokocchi, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," asked the blonde alpha, worry laced in his voice.

"I'm fine Kise-kun. I need to get to class now," Kuroko reassured the alpha as he left for class.

The bruises on the bluenette's arms didn't go unnoticed by the two alphas as they saw when Kise accidentally lifted the shirt's sleeve of the boy when he hugged him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Flashback*

"F-father?" 

"How've you been. I see you've bought yourself a shitty apartment," said Kazuya Kuroko, Tetsuya's father.

"Why are you here?" asked Kuroko, still scared and intimidated by the presence of his father.

"Of course I'm here to live with you again. And we can catch up on what we missed together," 

Kuroko knew that anyone else that heard this would hear their loving father trying to catch up on missed time with his son. Kuroko heard it as the exact opposite of what the innocent phrase was supposed to mean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AGHHH!" Kuroko screamed out as he was hit with the belt for the fifty-sixth time.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Kazuya as he slammed his foot on the back of the bluenette's head.

Kuroko's entire body felt like it was on fire but felt numb at the same time. Déjà vu much. His body was covered in blue and purple bruises, cuts and scratches, and whip marks.

"You know, let's try something new today," said Kazuya, excitement clearly pronounced in his voice.

About 15 minutes later, Kazuya came out with a blindfold, a gag, and something behind his back. Kuroko didn't want to know what this new thing Kazuya wanted to try was. Kuroko was violently pushed to the ground as he was blindfolded and the gag put in place.

"Hold in your screams, alright." 

Seconds later, he felt hot liquid being poured on his arms and back. Not bathtub kind of hot, like boiling hot, burning hot.

"AGHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ughhh... p..please s.stop, f-father," Tetsuya pleaded, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"We'll try something new again when you go on your first heat, Tetsuya," replied Kazuya, kissing the back of Kuroko's neck.

All Kuroko could do was lay down there and silently sob as his father continued to torment him. After all, Kazuya was an alpha while Kuroko was an omega. What can a measly little omega do to an alpha. Kuroko was at the bottom of the bottom, a male omega, and his father reminded him of that today. Kazuya attempted to take off the wristband that was covering the names of Kuroko's mates as Kuroko was desperately trying to keep it on and not let the alphas be in danger as well. His father was part of a yakuza, which could result to deadly circumstances if he ever defied him.

"What the fuck is this!" yelled Kazuya, outraged by the names that were faintly glowing different colors on the boy's wrist.

"I'm sorry, father. P-please don't hurt them."

"I'm going to do much worse than hurt them. I'll break their hearts as they find out that you're just a whore that opens his legs to any stranger."

"I'll be leaving on a business trip with my "friends." Don't miss me too much." Kazuya said as he left the small bluenette on the floor, covered from head to toe in injuries."

When Kazuya left, Kuroko gently lifted himself with the small amount of strength that was left in him. He heard Nigou whimpering from around the corner as the dog 

*End of Flashback*

During Kuroko's class break, three girls approached Kuroko's desk and tapped him on the shoulder. They were three betas that were pretty popular in school.

"Hey, Kuroko. We just wanted to tell you something. Oh, and by the way my name is Miku."

"I'm Hinata."

"And I'm Yui, I'm pretty sure you know all of our names anyways."

Kuroko had to hold back an eye roll to how arrogant they all sounded.

"We just wanted to let you know to back off and stay away from the Miracles," the one called Hinata said.

"Yeah, and if you don't, we're going to make sure your life is a complete hell so," the one called Yui said after Hinata.

"Oi, back the hell off, you idiots," Kagami told the girls as they flinched a little.

"Ah, sorry Kagami-kun," one of the girls said. They all turned back to their seats and glared at Kuroko before leaving. 

"Great, just great, now I have to deal with harassment at the only place I feel safe," thought the bluenette as he slumped in his seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before school, Kuroko agreed to meet up with the miracles after school again. As he was leaving Teiko University, he saw the miracles at the entrance, waiting.

"Hello," Kuroko said as everyone except for Akashi flinched a little.

"Hey, Tetsu."

"Good afternoon, Kuroko."

"Want some snacks Kuro-chin?"

"Hello, Tetsuya."

"Kurokocchii, why did you leave me and Muraskaibaracchi this morning?!"

"I had class, Kise-kun."

"By the way, are you alright? You looked like you were in pain this morning."

Kuroko flinched at Kise's comment. "I'm fine Kise-kun. There is no need to worry about me."

"Then why did you have bruises on your arm?" Kise asked in a questioning tone as he grabbed the bluenette's arm and rolling up the sleeve.

Kuroko instantly pulled back his arm and pulled the sleeve back down. "My father came back home yesterday and we decided to go paintballing. I wasn't very good." Kuroko let out a nervous laugh, hoping the alphas would buy his story.

Kise just stared at the bluenette before saying, "if you say so, Kurokocchi."

The alphas knew that Kuroko was lying but they didn't push him because they were still only in the beginning stage of their relationship. They didn't want to lose the small hope of becoming full mates with the omega.

"So, what did you guys need from me?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh yeah, we just needed your phone number Tetsu."

"Ah, sure," Kuroko said as he pulled out his flip phone.

"HAHAHA! Tetsu, you're so old school. You have a flip phone?"

"There is nothing wrong with this phone. The battery lasts longer and I find no need for those smartphones when all you need a phone for is to call and text."

"Would you like a cell phone, Tetsuya?" asked Akashi, knowing that the bluenette would probably still want one.

"I wouldn't want you to waste your money on me. This phone is enough for me. Thank you though," replied Kuroko.

"However much money we spend on you is unlimited, Tetsuya. Don't forget that." replied Akashi.

"Let's go buy a phone Kuro-chin, and then go eat. I'm hungry," said the purple haired alpha, grabbing onto Kuroko's arm and pulling on it. Kuroko ignored the searing pain that was resurfacing in the area that Murasakibara was holding.

"S-sure..." was all Kuroko could reply with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got to the phone store, Akashi and Midorima went to go pick out a phone that was convenient yet simple while Aomine and Kise were talking to Kuroko, and Murasakibara babysitting the three on the sidelines, eating a bag of chips. When Midorima and Akashi picked out a phone, they took it to the counter and finally, after getting flirted with the cashier, they brought the phone to Kuroko. 

"Thank you so much," Kuroko told the alphas as his face staying emotionless as always, but his eyes sparkling with joy (The alphas could tell how Kuroko is feeling by looking at his eyes). 

"It's no problem, Tetsu. Akashi has unlimited amount of money," Aomine told Kuroko, ruffling his hair.

Normally Kuroko would swat away anyone's hand that did that, but when the alphas did it, he didn't really mind.

"Do you have somewhere you would like to eat, Kuroko?. It is getting close to dinner time," asked Midorima, looking away from the bluenette as he said this.

Kuroko didn't know anywhere else but Maji Burger, since that was the only place he went to eat. He loved the vanilla milkshakes they sold there.

"I don't know many places to eat. I don't go out to eat much."

"Then let's go to Maji Burger. Aominecchi and I go there often to eat," Kise said as if he was reading the bluenette's mind.

"Ok. As long as there's food, I'll go," replied Murasakibara finishing off his bag of chips.

"Well then, let's get going," said Akashi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko went and ordered food and his usual vanilla milkshake. After fighting over who would pay, Akashi paid for the food. 

"Is that all you're eating, Kuro-chin?" asked Murasakibara.

"I don't eat a lot, Murasakibara-kun," replied Kuroko in his regular tone of voice.

"You need to eat more Kuroko, you are incredibly thin," Midorima commented.

The rest nodded in agreement. Murasakibara placed a burger in front of Kuroko and gestured for him to eat it.

After what felt like an eternity, Kuroko finished eating the two burgers that Murasakibara added on to the first one that he had, they parted ways to go home. Kuroko made his way to the bus station and rode the bus to his apartment. Kuroko was thankful that his father left way sooner than he thought he would. Kuroko was once again greeted with an overjoyed Nigou. Kuroko washed up and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kuroko woke up, he saw the time and realized he was late. This was the first time Kuroko was ever late to school. He quickly packed his bag and re-bandaged himself before throwing on clothes and leaving his apartment in a rush.

Kuroko quickly ran to the bus stop and got onto the bus before it departed. Kuroko entered Teiko University and ran up to his class. Thankfully his class didn't start yet and he made his way to his desk and was met with a distraught Kagami who was wiping the bluenette's desk, trying to get something off of it. Kuroko went up to Kagami to see what he was doing.

"Kagami-kun, what are you d-," the bluenette was met with a vandalized desk that had the words "slut" and "whore" engraved into it and other profanities in it that had suicidal notes as well saying that the bluenette should kill himself among other things.

"Some bastards pulled some high school bullying shit on you. They're so immature. I was trying to get it completely off before you came back. Hey Kuroko. Kuroko, can you hear me?"

Kuroko's throat tightened and eyes started tearing as his eyes were glued to one comment on his desk. It read, "I bet your mother regretted giving birth to you and decided to kill herself, lol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't read the comment I posted on Chapter 2, it was basically me just saying how the end notes for Chapter 1 comes up in the most recent chapter that I post so sorry for the misunderstanding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light abuse ahead and some angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback you guys gave me. I honestly thought this would be a big fail... It was kind of hard to write this chapter (I need to get better at this). I love you all and thank you for supporting this work <3

*Flashback*

"Tetsuya, stay at home and finish your homework, alright?" said Misaki Kuroko in a kind tone (BTW: Misaki Kuroko is Tetsuya's mother).

"Alright, mother," replied the energetic 6-year-old, eyes filled with life and emotion, a huge smile on his face.

"I'll be back soon, behave. Your father will be back soon."

"Don't come back too late. It's lonely."

"Alright, Tetsuya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko finished his homework relatively quickly and decided to turn on the news. Kuroko wasn't like other kids who liked watching cartoons and reading comics, Kuroko liked watching the news and reading novels that were meant for children in 5th grade, although he liked playing with toys with his mother.

"A bus collision on the highway injured 22 people and killed 4 people. The bus driver was not found at the scene of the crime. Keep a lookout to this face," said the voice of the reporter.

~~Image of face~~

"I hope everyone that was injured will make it out ok," said a worried Kuroko, "I wonder what's taking mother so long."

Kuroko was feeling sleepy and started drifting off, due to it being past his bedtime. Kuroko tried to stay awake but dozed off unable to stay awake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko was awoken by the sound of the door slowly creaking open. It was raining outside and he saw his father's wet figure at the doorway. His eyes looked red and puffy as if he was crying.

"Father? Where's mother?" asked the confused boy, thinking that his mother would come back home with his father.

"It's your fault..." muttered Kazuya as he was looking down.

"What's my fault? Did I do something wrong?"

"MY WIFE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" said Kazuya as he walked up to the little boy, anger and grief apparent on his face.

Kuroko looked up at the face of his father, tears filling his eyes, still trying to process the information that couldn't be true, "Mother's... dead?"

"You little shit. You always pestered her whenever she was stressed and always asked to play when she was tired. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! I WISH YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN!" said Kazuya as he kicked the boy across the room.

Kuroko was in shock that he didn't even feel the kick that landed on his stomach. Kuroko thought, "is it really my fault? Did I kill her? Was I just a nuisance and burden to my mother this entire time?"

"...my..fault." said the small boy, as any sign of emotion left his eyes and was replaced with an empty void. His happy smile never once coming back after knowing that he killed his own mother.

*End of Flashback*

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I just need to go to the restroom real quick," said Kuroko trying to remain composed and not cry in front of his friend.

Kuroko ran out of the classroom and straight into the bathroom. He ran into one of the open stalls and locked it. He let all the emotions that he kept contained since his father's arrival pour out. That day, Kuroko cried a full heart cry as he remembered the words that his father told him when his mother died.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko made sure that any sign of him crying left his face as his placid expression returned when he left the bathroom. He entered the classroom again as he was met with some snickers from his classmates. He felt a pang in his chest as he walked to his desk. Kagami was replacing the desk as there were three girls lined up next to it getting scolded by the teacher. It was the three girls that threatened Kuroko the day before. Miku, Hinata, and Yui. Apparently, Kagami told the teacher that the three girls were bullying Kuroko, but since Kuroko was an omega and the three girls were betas, they obviously got the upper hand. Normally they would be expelled or suspended for about a week, but they were only getting scolded by the teacher. This reminded Kuroko once again of his position in the dynamic rankings. He was an omega and only an omega that was meant to bear alphas' children and nothing else. Kuroko felt disgusted that that was his role on this Earth. Kuroko took his seat before the lecture started and felt depression take over him as he started having negative thoughts about himself. Maybe slitting his wrists would help like it used to. Before, it always helped him ease his emotional hurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three beta girls already had boyfriends which Kuroko found odd that they were going after the miracles even after being mated. The bluenette met their boyfriends after class in the hallway after being cornered by them. Unfortunately, Kagami wasn't with him and there already was a crowd forming to see what was going on.

"I'm surprised I've never seen you, even though we're in the same class," said one of the beta males in front of him.

"My precious Yui told me that they got in trouble because of you. Is that true?" asked another one of the betas.

"Why isn't he answering. Is he mute?" said the last beta as he punched Kuroko in the face that didn't even make him flinch. The bluenette went through much worse than this from his father. His face would definitely bruise though.

"Oi, answer us when we're talking to you," said another beta as he was kneed in the stomach. This one actually hurt because the bruises that haven't healed yet were getting hit which made the pain twice as worse. Kuroko fell to his knees, coughing.

"Finally showing a reaction. I wonder why the Miracles keep you around," said one of the betas as he pulled Kuroko's head up to face him. "I guess you are kinda pretty, but I bet you let them fuck you senseless every night though. If you could please the Miracles, then I bet you feel really good. I never knew that the Miracles were this low."

Now Kuroko was mad. The bluenette didn't care if he was abused, insulted, or whatever, but he would not tolerate others making fun of the only people that showed kindness to him, other than Kagami of course. Kuroko got up and performed Ignite Pass Kai on the beta that just insulted his mates. The beta slammed into the wall, cracking it a little.

"Don't speak of them that way." 

"You little bitch!" cried the beta that was slammed into the wall as he got back up and punched Kuroko with all the strength that he had. Kuroko hit the wall as blood came down his forehead. Kuroko didn't fall unconscious though.

"Ha, don't talk like you can tell me what to d-," the betas words were cut short by a punch landing on his cheek that sent him flying across the hallway.

"Don't you dare talk to Kuro-chin like that," said an enraged Murasakibara.

The other two betas that were still by Kuroko's side fell to the ground by Akashi's ankle break. Midorima came rushing to the omega's side to make sure that the bluenette didn't get a concussion. 

"Who the hell messed with Tetsu!" yelled a furious Aomine.

"Kurokocchi, you're bleeding!" said Kise, rushing to the bluenette.

"Now, now, Daiki. Don't resort to violence. Now, who hurt our precious Tetsuya," said Akashi, a killing intent very present in his voice.

Everyone that was now watching was shaking in fear to face an outraged group of alphas that held very high positions in their social and business life. The six betas that messed with Kuroko were deeply regretting their decision. (FYI: the six betas are Yui, Miku, and Hinata along with their mates)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The six betas got expelled from Teiko for insulting VIP alphas that were sponsoring this school, while Kuroko got taken to the Akashi manor to get treated. They could have gone to the chain of hospitals that was owned by Midorima's family, but Kuroko discussed his fear of hospitals on an earlier date, so they decided not to go.

Kuroko was taken to Midorima's room because there was more medical equipment in his room than in any other room. Midorima took care of the gash that was on Kuroko's forehead and asked Kuroko if there was anywhere else that he got hurt. Kuroko shook his head remembering that his body was still recovering from the injuries his father left and didn't want the alphas to worry about the injuries he didn't get from the fight.

"Tetsuya, why didn't you tell us that you were going through this? We could have helped you," asked Akashi with concern in his voice.

"I didn't want to involve you guys after all that you have done for me. I can't bear to see you guys be in pain as well. It breaks my heart to see you all sad more than it does to get harassed by spiteful people."

The alphas couldn't help but blush from the comment that the bluenette told them.

"Anyways, I have a bigger question in my head than this. Why are you doing this?" asked Kuroko, a pained expression on his face. 

"What do you mean, Kurokocchi?"

"I mean why do you have me stick around with you. It is very apparent that I am only a burden to you all. You all can achieve so much, but I feel like I am dragging you and your reputation down. After all, I'm just an omega that is the lowest of the low in society." Kuroko couldn't hide the tears that slipped out of his eyes and his throat felt like it was constricting and his chest tightening. Kuroko only showed these kinds of emotions to the alphas or when he was by himself.

"Stop saying that Kuroko. You are not worthless or anything along those lines. You are a wonderful person and we love you no matter what you are. It breaks my heart to see you like this as well, so please stop crying," Midorima said as he pulled Kuroko into a hug. The rest of the alphas joined in on the hug as they all sat on the bed having a group hug.

"Sleepover tonight, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko was silent for a moment before saying, "okay," in a quiet voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Midorima told Kuroko to go take a shower in his bathroom and that Akashi would lend him some of his clothes. As Kuroko was in the shower, the alphas were discussing private matters.

"Can't Kurokocchi just move in with us. I feel like he is hiding something from us that happens at his home. I don't want to see Kurokocchi getting hurt like this."

"Yeah, Akashi. There's so much extra room in this place. We could make a room for Tetsu."

"I want that too Daiki. But we first need to find out what is going on in Tetsuya's personal life and get him to agree with living with us."

"I can cook for Kuro-chin too, I feel like he can get blown away by the wind by how thin he is."

"Kuroko seems to have a lot of bruises on him. Could he be being abused by someone?"

"Does he have any kind of family Shintarou?"

"I think Kurokocchi said that he had a father and that they went... paint..balling..."

"Kuro-chin was acting really strange that day, and I felt that he was in pain all over."

"But don't you wear gear while paintballing so why would Kuroko get that hurt."

"Tetsuya was obviously not hurt from paintballing. I know he has slight burn marks under that as well. I don't believe they'll scar though. It's in its final stage of healing so it should barely be visible."

"I'll kill that bastard that's hurting Tetsu."

"We don't have that much evidence to go off of so let's just keep quiet for now. Oh, I think Kuroko's done showering."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko inhaled the scent of Akashi as he slipped on his clothes. They were a little big, but they were comfortable and smelled good. The smell of his mate calmed him down a little as he left the bathroom. The alphas blushed at the sight that God gifted them with as Kuroko made his way over to the couches in Midorima's room. He sat down next to Murasakibara who made room for Kuroko to sit down.

The bluenette heard loud footsteps in the hallway and heard the door slam open and a pink haired girl enter the room. She was a beta but she looked as if she was an alpha, due to her looks. The girl looked to be the same age as they were and seemed to be angry. 

"What do you want, Momoi?"

"Dai-chan, how can you not tell me of your new mate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, now you are going to meet Momoi


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GOM and Kuroko are having another sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the short chapter. Trust me, they will get longer and better plot as the story develops. I'm just putting down the foundation of the story and I'll build onto it later. 
> 
> As always though, enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> (I won't be posting on Monday due to it being my birthday and going on vacation. Hope you guys will understand.)

Kuroko was just watching as the two were arguing, sitting on the couch, eating chips that he got from Murasakibara. Momoi didn't seem to notice him yet. No one usually does until he speaks up anyways, so he was used to it.

"Ah, stop yelling Satsuki. I get it already. Sorry."

"Dai-chan is so rude," Momoi stated as she pouted looking away from the alpha.

"You know he's in here, right Satsuki."

"Who?"

"Tetsu, our mate."

"Where?" Momoi looked around the room to try and spot the person she had been dying to meet. She scanned the room, unable to find the omega.

"Hello," Kuroko said next to Momoi.

Momoi jumped back letting out a high pitched squeal as she was caught off guard. 

"W-when did you get there?"

"I was here the whole time," responded Kuroko, in his monotone voice.

"R-really... Oh, are you Kuroko?" asked Momoi, eyes lighting up.

"Ah, yes. Do you know me?"

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now, Tetsu-kun!"

~~ 2 hours later ~~

"Well, I'll be on my way Tetsu-kun. Don't stay up too late," Momoi winked at him before leaving.

"Alright, Momoi-san." Kuroko gave the pink haired beta a wave before she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kuroko, what do you want to do? We still have a lot of time left, it's about 5:00 pm," Midorima asked.

"I don't know Midorima-kun. I'm fine with anything."

"Oh, I know. We should go to that house up the road a bit Midorimacchi."

"What house Kise-kun?"

"Oh, yeah, you're not from around here. Well, about everyone from our neighborhood knows about 'the house'. Apparently, that house was built in 1950 and was burned down by the father while the daughters were still sleeping in their rooms. Many people rushed to put out the fire and managed to put it out and the house to not be completely burned down, but the daughters died in the fire. So people think that that house is haunted by the daughters' vengeful spirits."

"I have been wanting to go up there once. You in Tetsu?"

"I'm fine with anything as long I'm with you all."

"Alright then, let's go," said Akashi, getting up from his seat.

"Wait a moment Aka-chin, I need to get some snacks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time everyone was prepared to leave, it was around dinner time. The group of alphas and Kuroko headed to the house that Kise mentioned. Midorima kept asking Kuroko if his head was in good enough shape for him to go with them and Kuroko kept replying that he was fine and not to worry. 

The group got to the door and opened it with a loud creak. The room they entered was entirely burnt and had holes in the floor and the wood was starting to rot. It was littered with toppled over, burnt furniture and broken vases and pot plants. There were plants growing out of the walls and the floorboards. There was a staircase to the right of the room and three doorways that lead to different rooms. The room was very large but not as big as the Akashi Manor's rooms.

"Hey, Tetsu, be careful not to fall into a hole."

"I'd say the same back to you. Aomine-kun can be careless that I am afraid that if I leave you unattended, you will fall through a hole," replied Kuroko with his usual tone of voice.

The rest of the miracles stifled back a laugh as they heard Aomine mutter "shut up" under his breath, clearly looking embarrassed. The group decided to split up to see who could find the daughters' rooms first and call each other once they found one. Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Kise headed upstairs to see if they were up there. Kuroko wandered away and found the third floor which was hidden away. The third floor looked nothing like the other floors. It was fully furnished and nothing was burnt or broken. It looked as if it was inhabited by people but they were nowhere to be seen. There was oddly a hole in the floor that fell four floors to the basement which Kuroko found out too late. He only realized this when he felt himself dropping in the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you guys find the rooms?" Aomine asked the other alphas as they all agreed to meet on the first floor where they first entered.

"No, you?" Kise replied.

"More importantly, where is Tetsuya?" asked Akashi.

"He probably is coming over right now, let's just wait a little Aka-chin."

"Hmmm," Akashi felt that something was wrong but didn't know what.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ughh," Kuroko let out a groan as he got up into a sitting position to see where he was. Surprisingly, the bluenette wasn't that injured and managed to be able to walk although he landed on his healing injuries which made the bruises grow darker. Kuroko was surrounded in a surprisingly lighted area. The area he was lighted by the moonlight and looked somewhat majestic. The basement was very spacious and had a bonfire going on in a different room. Kuroko thought that there were some other people or homeless people living in there. Curiosity took over the bluenette and proceeded to the doorway. He stayed close to the wall as he peeked into the room where there were other people. He saw a silver-haired man that looked to be in his teens. He had fierce, dark gray colored eyes that were looking at another person. The other person had long, shaggy black hair and had dark gray eyes like the silver-haired man. They seemed to be discussing something and were surrounded by a group of older looking men that were sitting around the fire, starting small talk.

Kuroko decided not to interfere with whatever they were doing and proceeded to find an exit from the basement. The bluenette was walking away from them as a hand caught onto his collar of his shirt and tugged him backward, which made him fall onto the ground. Kuroko felt fear as he faced the silver-haired alpha.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell, Tetsu is taking way to long. Is he taking a shit?"

"Watch your mouth Ahomine," replied Midorima in an annoyed tone.

"Don't call me that Midorima," replied Aomine.

"Maybe Kurokocchi fell in a hole," replied Kise, chuckling at the thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, why would Kuroko fall through a hole, nanodayo."

Akashi seemed very quiet the entire time and then he felt that Kuroko was in fear and panicking. 

"Find the basement door. Immediately!" yelled Akashi springing to his feet to find the door.

The rest of the alphas felt what Kuroko was feeling and immediately got up from where they were sitting and set to looking for the door that leads to the basement. 

After 10 minutes of looking for the door, they found the rotting door, creaking on its hinges. The group of alphas rushed down the stairs, ignoring the sound of wood breaking as they got off of each stair before they broke. When they all arrived at the bottom of the stairwell. They were set on finding where the bluenette was. They all knew that he was down here, but they couldn't find the bluenette and the people that he was with.

Akashi almost face-palmed himself for not noticing the random, movable bookshelf that was in front of the middle of a wall while everything else was bare. Obviously, Kuroko was behind there, he just knew it. 

"Atsushi, Daiki, help me move this bookshelf."

The three alphas moved the heavy bookshelf out of the way as they found a door behind it. Aomine quickly opened the door to find Kuroko unconscious and on the ground. The thing that made him pounce at the people that were on top of him was that he was in the middle of getting undressed by the older men. Rage took over the alphas as the scene turned into a bloodbath. The two alpha teens that were with the group not to long ago was nowhere to be seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko awoke feeling groggy and being carried by someone. He looked down to see purple colored hair and found himself being carried on the giant's back.

"Murasakibara-kun, what happened?" asked Kuroko, before yawning in a quiet manner.

"Tetsu, if you were really that tired, we could have left early and go to bed."

"Was I asleep, Aomine-kun?"

"Yeah, you were passed out on the second floor. Do you not remember?"

"Oh. Really. I'm sorry," replied Kuroko. "I guess everything that happened was a dream," thought Kuroko as he snuggled into Murasakibara's shoulder.

The alphas were still angry. Very angry at the group of men that were about to attack Kuroko. But, the sound of Kuroko's voice and him being physically and mentally fine, was able to soothe their anger at the men. Kuroko fell asleep as the steady rhythm of the giant's walking made him feel calm and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me any suggestions for the story in the comments below and I'll welcome any of them as long as they're in my comfort zone and don't stray off too much of the topic I had in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's father comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I've been over-piled with homework that I needed to finish and didn't have time to write this chapter... Well here it is... (I kind of rushed on this chapter to get it out early) :T

Ever since Kuroko started being around the alphas, his lack of presence started to disappear and people started to notice him more. He figured this out when he dozed off in class and had to do after-school cleanup for getting caught. He never gets caught whenever he sleeps in class because the teacher, most of the time, doesn't even know the bluenette is there. This was also proved again by the recent sexual assaults of male beta and alpha students rising and glares from female betas increasing. Kuroko didn't particularly care about all the nonsense that was going on as long as he was with the alphas. He especially thought that the students in his school should improve on their pickup lines. They sucked. Most of the time one of the miracles found him or Kagami was with him, which was helpful.

Since their meetup at the burned down house, the alphas were being a bit overprotective of Kuroko from anyone that seemed like a threat. There was this one time that Kuroko was talking with Kise and a male beta in the bluenette's class came and slapped Kuroko's ass. Kise might've gone a bit overboard and left the beta mostly dead. The student had to go to the ER.

There was also another time that Kuroko was teaching Murasakibara a math method that the giant wasn't able to understand and one of the beta girls in his class walked by and muttered something under her breath that was apparently offensive to Kuroko. Since alphas have amplified hearing, Murasakibara was able to pick up what the girl said and immediately got up and slammed her face into a wall. She was also sent to the hospital for getting a concussion. Of course, Kuroko scolded the two alphas after their little feat that ended up with two students sent to the hospital. They moped about that for the entire day.

Kuroko also noticed that whenever he was by himself and going to his apartment, he felt eyes piercing through him. Whenever he looked back, he wasn't able to find who was staring at him. The bluenette just thought that another one of the students at Teiko was just being creepy and decided to follow him, but it kept persisting every day. Kuroko felt uncomfortable so he consulted with the alphas and instantly regretted telling them. Akashi and the alphas forced Kuroko to allow them to drive the bluenette to wherever he lives. 99.99% because they were worried about Kuroko's safety, and 0.01% because they wanted to know where Kuroko lived without directly asking him where he lives. Kuroko thought of a reason for them to stop driving him for when Kuroko's father came back, he didn't want the alphas to be in danger.

Momoi also started attending their college and followed Kuroko around all day. The bluenette didn't particularly mind but after a while, it started to get a bit tiring. Of course, since Kuroko wasn't the type of person to get mad over such petty things, didn't tell Momoi to stop. Kuroko talked about Nigou to the alphas and everyone wanted to meet him, everyone except Midorima of course. Midorima just generally disliked dogs and cats, saying that they were dirty. Of course, the bluenette took this opportunity to tease Midorima.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He looks exactly like Kurokocchi!" yelled Kise while playing with Nigou's paws and the puppy looked fine with that.

"He does. That's freaky Tetsu," said Aomine while patting the puppy's head.

All the alphas were crowding around Nigou except for one. Midorima was probably 10 meters away from where they were. Kuroko silently picked up Nigou into his arms and went to where Midorima was, while the miracles were just watching to see what would happen next.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Y-yeah, Kuroko? C-can you p-put it down?"

"You should touch him. He's cute," said Kuroko as he inched closer to Midorima. Kuroko found it funny that Midorima was exactly like Kagami for they were both deathly afraid of dogs.

"K-Kuroko, stop. Please put it down," replied Midorima getting ready to run.

Kuroko started sprinting towards Midorima as the alpha took off running away from Kuroko. The bluenette wasn't that far behind the alpha and was holding Nigou with outstretched arms telling Midorima to touch him.

"KUROKO, STOP IT!!" yelled Midorima as he was running as fast as he could.

"He's very cute and soft, Midorima-kun," stated Kuroko as he ran after Midorima.

The rest of the alphas watched Midorima screaming hysterically at Kuroko while the bluenette was following the alpha with Nigou.

"Akashicchi, shouldn't we stop this?"

"No, it's fine. I'm pretty sure that Shintarou can handle this. Don't you want to continue watching this as well?"

"You got me there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the bluenette's days was pretty normal. Getting glares and harassed, then one of the alphas showing up and beating them up. Going home to Nigou and go to bed and repeat that all over again. That was until Friday. Kuroko had no idea of what was going to happen Friday evening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for dropping me off again Akashi-kun but I would appreciate it if you stopped."

"Why would I Tetsuya?"

Kuroko quickly thought up of an excuse to tell the alpha. "I've been getting presents for me to deliver to you guys from the other people in my apartment complex," Kuroko said nervously laughing, internally cursing himself of spitting out nonsense.

"And why have you not given us these presents Tetsuya?"

"Err, umm," Kuroko didn't know how to respond to this question.

"I'm just kidding. If you ever feel unsafe again don't hesitate to tell us, alright?

"Okay, Akashi-kun."

The bluenette watched as the limo drive off to the highway and as soon as it was out of sight, Kuroko headed up to his apartment. Kuroko was unaware of the other set of eyes that was intensely staring at the limo as well. 

Once Kuroko arrived at the door he pushed in his keys into the keyhole and turned the doorknob. As the bluenette entered, he was greeted with the smell of beer and alcohol. The bluenette shivered as fear settled in his stomach. He knew that his father had returned from his "trip." Kuroko also knew that his father only drank when he had guests over and the omega hated and feared his father's guests almost as much as his father.

"Tetsuya, you're home. Care to join us?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko awoke the next morning feeling numb and bruised all over. The bluenette didn't want to remember the events that took place the night before. "At least today is Saturday," thought Kuroko to himself. Kazuya, Kuroko's father, always left early on Saturday mornings to meet up with his group and probably do illegal acts. The only things that his father has done to him was hitting him and other violent actions. It has never gone further than that. "Hopefully, it would stay that way," Kuroko thought. Whenever Kazuya visited, the bluenette had to keep Nigou in his room otherwise Kazuya would get annoyed with the dog and hit Nigou as well. Kuroko was a very selfless person and would rather get hurt than watch other people he cares about get hurt as well.

The bluenette got up and went into his restroom to tidy up. He took off his shirt and opened his restroom cabinet to retrieve medication and bandages. "I'm running out of bandages," thought Kuroko aloud. The bluenette wrapped himself up with the remaining bandages after applying medication to the cut marks and bruises on his porcelain skin. As soon as he finished, he put on some clothing and headed out the door.

Kuroko arrived at the store where he usually buys his medical treatment and went to the bandages section. He picked out his usual item and decided to also buy pain relievers as well, for he was running out of those pills as well. Thankfully the usual cashier that always asked why the bluenette was buying so many of the items he bought wasn't there, Kuroko didn't have to reply with the answer he always replied to him with. Although he had to wave his hand in front of the cashier for the man to notice him.

The words of his doctor still echoed inside his head from time to time, haunting him. He was due for his first heat in about a month and hopefully, his father wouldn't be there with him when he was on his heat. The bluenette didn't exactly want to tell the alphas about this and was underestimating how bad heats for omegas were, due to him never having one before. His doctor also told him that the first heat would always be the worst and gave the bluenette a brief explanation about heats. He also told the bluenette that if he had mates, that he recommended to notify them about this immediately. Kuroko was still adamant about telling the miracles about this. He found it embarrassing to talk about such a sensitive topic. Kuroko definitely didn't want to tell his father about this either. He was afraid of what would happen to him if he told Kazuya about this.

Kuroko headed to the public transportation that he always took and before entering the bus, he felt the same feeling he felt when walking back to his apartment. He felt the piercing eyes stinging his back as he quickly headed into the bus. The bluenette didn't want to worry the alphas any further so he decided to keep this a secret from the miracles. Kuroko was known for being very stubborn, especially when relying on other people. 

As the bus approached the station near the bluenette's apartment, Kuroko got off and walked towards the apartment. He still felt the staring from this anonymous person and didn't exactly feel comfortable, but decided to ignore it as he neared his home. The bluenette had no idea that this simple staring could lead to something even bigger and life-threatening than he could even imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, suggestions are always welcomed, so write them in the comments section. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So currently right now I am half-dead internally because of homework and wasn't able to get this out earlier. Who can relate?
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and hopefully, you will stay and continue reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use ahead.

"Kuroko, are you alright?" asked Midorima as they were all having lunch on the rooftop of the college.

"Yes, I'm fine Midorima-kun." 

"You look really tired, Kurokocchi."

The bluenette had dark bags underneath his eyes as he didn't get a wink of sleep as he started feeling the stares in the comfort of his room. Kuroko felt as if he worried the alphas enough and refused to tell them about this. This was a huge mistake.

It was the end of the day at Teiko University and Kuroko was walking around as if a dead person came back to life. He was nearing the entrance gate of the school and ran into another alpha. The bluenette was about to reject the alpha as if he did any other alpha. But instead stared at his face in confusion as the man's face looked exactly as the one in his dream. Silver hair and gunmetal colored eyes. He had a fierce look on his face, like how Aomine looked. The bluenette never remembered meeting him before but somehow he showed up in his dream. 

"Hey there, remember me?" asked the silver-haired man.

"I don't recall ever meeting you before. Who are you?"

The silver-haired man had a confused look on his face but decided to play along. "My name's Haizaki Shougo. Nice to meet you. I go to this academy as well. I'm guessing I'm a bit older than you, considering your height." 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Haizaki-san," replied Kuroko as he was a bit offended that the person in front of him made fun of his height.

"No need to address me so formally, I'll see you around, Kuroko," said Haizaki turning around and walking off.

"Yes, see y-," the bluenette was confused how the man knew his name when he never told him his name.

The bluenette just guessed that Haizaki somehow found out his name when he was near him in the university, and then realized that that was why he asked if he remembered him. Kuroko understood now that he must have met him before for him to somehow end up in his dream. Kuroko walked to the bus station and still felt the stares that felt a little more familiar to him now, which he found odd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Kuroko."

The bluenette at the moment was with the miracles and turned around at the sound of his name. Kuroko felt the hostile aura coming off of the alphas that were around him and was confused why they would hate the person headed towards them so much. He looked towards the owner of the voice and saw the familiar silver hair and oddly familiar stare.

"Good morning, Haizaki-kun."

As the alpha and omega chatted away, the miracles were just glaring at Haizaki, daring him to do something to the bluenette. After a while though, Haizaki seemed to get the message and said goodbye to Kuroko while ruffling his hair. This infuriated the alphas even more than the idea of Haizaki talking to Kuroko. The rest of the day, the alphas were in a bad mood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After this little event, Kuroko was found by the alphas talking to Haizaki pretty often. This annoyed the Miracles to the point of anger. Meanwhile, Haizaki was in a complex. His mission by his boss was to not get close to the bluenette and after a month, drug him, collect him, then bring him back to headquarters. Now, he didn't seem to have the heart to carry out those orders. Hanamiya would definitely mock him. The silver-haired alpha was trying to get rid of these forbidden feelings for the bluenette but was failing miserably. 

The more Haizaki looked at Kuroko, the more the bluenette looked more attractive. Now that the alpha took a closer look at him, Kuroko's features were very feminine. His mouth was small, but his lips looked soft and were the color of a natural pink. He had porcelain-like skin with no imperfections that were tinted with a light pink on his cheeks. His eyelashes were long and he had sparkling, cerulean eyes that looked like a void that contained diamonds at the other side. He had a button type of nose that suited his face perfectly. His baby blue hair usually was in his face that he time to time pushed behind his ear and was incredibly silky. His body was very skinny but slightly curved in necessary places. Overall, Haizaki thought he looked like an angel and was the ideal type of omega everyone wanted. He knew that what the boss wanted to do with the omega was something that Haizaki now didn't want to happen. But, everything in this world can't go as you want it to and all good things come to an end eventually.

After Kuroko started gaining Haizaki's trust, the staring that the bluenette received while going home ceased completely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a while, Haizaki introduced Hanamiya to Kuroko. Hanamiya wasn't as easily swayed as Haizaki was and knew that priorities came first. The black-haired alpha decided to carry out the original plan himself. Whenever Kuroko walked home, he felt a different type of staring now. It wasn't piercing like the other person, but it was like a web. It made Kuroko feel more fatigued than usual but somehow the bluenette managed to get home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko, unfortunately, went home at the worst time possible yesterday. His father was in a terrible mood but fortunately didn't hit the bluenette, which Kuroko found wonderful due to the previous injuries being fully healed now. Although he was locked in a dark storage room overnight and had to lockpick the door to be able to go to school. He quickly put on clothes, fed Nigou, grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

Kuroko rushed to the bus station so that he didn't miss his ride to Teiko. Fortunately, he made it on time but was completely out of breath. The bluenette was greeted by the miracles at the entrance of the university. He always told them to stop doing that because it caused too much attention, but of course, they would never listen. During the middle of the day, Haizaki approached Kuroko which the bluenette greeted the alpha with a kind smile. Haizaki looked as if he wanted to tell the bluenette something but ended up saying 'nevermind.'

The alphas, for some reason, felt that it was an incredibly bad idea to let the omega go home by himself today. 

"Tetsuya, let us drive you home today," said Akashi to the bluenette during their lunch on the roof.

Kuroko remembered how much his father hated the alphas and said that the next time he sees them, that they would be killed. Kuroko definitely didn't want that to happen because his father was home today. "Ah, no. It's alright Akashi-kun. I can take the bus today."

"Kurokocchi, can you let us drive you today. Please," Kise caught onto what Akashi's convincing and decided to try and help.

"I'm really fine, Kise-kun."

"Tetsu, seriously. We don't feel its safe."

The bluenette knew that the alphas were just trying to keep him safe, but he couldn't help but feel that they were starting to get annoying with their persisting. "I'm serious, it's fine. I know you guys are just worried, but nothing happened yet. The staring has stopped as well so can we just stop talking about this," replied Kuroko with annoyance lacing his voice and slightly raising his voice.

The miracles didn't want to push Kuroko any further but they also didn't want the bluenette going home by himself. The alphas didn't know that they really should have convinced the bluenette much more than that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bluenette got off at his bus station and was walking down the sidewalk. He realized that he shouldn't have said those words to the alphas in a harsh tone and decided that tomorrow he would apologize to him. As Kuroko was passing by an alleyway, his eyes caught a glimpse of a small dog that was very dirty in the alleyway, shivering. That hit the bluenette personally because that was the condition he found Nigou in when he decided to take him in. Kuroko headed towards the dog and went further into the alleyway as it got darker and darker. As soon as he reached the shivering animal, the dog quickly bolted upright and ran out between the boy's legs and headed out of the alleyway. 

Kuroko was about to head out of the cold alleyway as well until he felt a big arms holding onto him behind him and a hand covering his mouth. He squirmed against the big man but failed terribly. He saw another person heading towards them, but his face had a mask on it and he was holding a huge needle that had some black liquid in it with tiny flecks floating around in it. Dread started settling in the bluenette's face as he was now desperately trying to get out of the man's grasp. He felt his head being turned to the left and the syringe getting closer to his neck. Kuroko tried kicking the man holding the needle but wasn't able to hit him. He felt a sharp pain on the bottom of his neck and started feeling numb and sleepy. Before he could yell out to get anyone's attention he fell into the familiar pitch black void.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The omega awoke to find his hands chained behind his back and onto the floor and blinding spotlights being faced in his direction. It looked like he was onstage an oversized opera house while there were other people sitting on seats in front of him. It would look pretty normal if all of them didn't have masks covering their faces. They all looked wealthily dressed and he was sitting on the stage in no clothes except for his underwear. He immediately felt embarrassed but realized he was in a much more worse situation than him being half naked. The bluenette tried screaming but the drug was still in his system which caused him to be unable to do anything except for sitting on the ground and numbly staring at the crowd. He was surrounded in an oversized birdcage while there was a pedestal that had a mic attached to it on his right. There was a man in a tuxedo who also had a mask on as well.

"Our first item of the day is a young omega who is still a virgin. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. We checked. We are bidding at 1 million," announced the person in front of the pedestal.

"3 million!"

"4.5 million!"

"6 million!"

Kuroko now realized the situation he was in. He should have listened to the alphas and let himself be driven.

He was being auctioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave any suggestions because they are always welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chapter as soon as possible before the idea for this chapter left my head, so this chapter is out early. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced abuse ahead

"HAIZAKI, WHERE THE HELL IS TETSU!" yelled Aomine as the miracles cornered the silver-haired alpha after the bluenette went missing for about two weeks. Since the alphas were soulmates with the omega, they were able to barely feel what Kuroko was feeling. The duration that Kuroko was gone, the miracles felt that he was in a lot of pain, which triggered their possessiveness. 

"I swear! I don't know anything! We were just told to drug him and bring him to the meeting point!" Haizaki replied, now bleeding from getting beaten over and over.

"You're going to kill him Dai-chan!" yelled Momoi who was although very angry at Haizaki, was keeping her cool. Momoi was informed about Kuroko's situation due to her having many connections all across Japan. Although Akashi's connections were further than just Japan. All the miracles had connections almost globally but Akashi obviously was able to outdo them.

The entire police force was all searching for the bluenette and even special agents got involved. Akashi nearly death-threatened security forces for the boy to be found unless they all wanted to be fired from their positions. All the miracles hoped that Kuroko was, at least, not dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko was sitting on the cold stone floor in the murky basement hands chained up to the ceiling. The bluenette, for the first time, wanted to just go home to his father and the miracles and Nigou. He was injected with different types of drugs, all different colors which made his body react in strange ways. He was tortured countlessly and barely received any food. To make matters even worse, his heat was due in now about less than a week. He was cut and bruised in many places, not deep enough to scar though. Although Kuroko was getting injured in many places, the people abusing him made sure not to scar him or create any healing problems. 

The person that bought him for 94 million only time to time visited the bluenette. Omegas were in high demand in auctions nowadays and it was hard to find an attractive one at that which caused the bluenette to be put at a very high bid. Kuroko couldn't get a good look at the man's face but he was an overweight, middle-aged man. Based on the house he was taken to, the man was very wealthy. Thankfully, the man didn't make Kuroko go naked but he was only wearing his underwear as he was at the auction.

The servants that came in to care for the omega all had a look of pity plastered on their faces, which angered Kuroko more than him being in this situation in the first place. 

Kuroko snapped back to reality when he heard the basement door open and saw the man come in holding a small box. The man always came in wearing a mask to hide his actual face.

"Hey there, omega. Do you know the reason why I bought you? You don't really need to know but I decided that I would tell you since I'm such a nice man. You see, my company needs an heir to take over it when I pass on and I need that kid to look good and not like me. That's the reason I got you, my precious."

Kuroko felt a shiver going down his spine as he realized what the man's true intentions were now. 

"I know your heat is coming soon, so let's wait till' then, okay?" said the man as he kneeled down and patted the bluenette's hair that was all matted in grime now.

Tears spilled out of his eyes and for once, the omega silently pleaded for the miracles to come soon and help him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the miracles were still searching for the missing Kuroko, but to no avail, all the leads led to a dead end. By now, Kuroko was now nearing 3 weeks of being missing and wasn't able to be found yet. By now, the alphas were getting very vexed and letting out their anger on things that are closest to them. In the Akashi Manor, the only sounds that could be heard were objects being thrown and broken and yelling. After the 2nd week of Kuroko's absence, the alphas locked themselves in their rooms and didn't eat or go out or communicate with anyone. Occasionally they would go out and join the search for the omega, but other than that, they didn't go anywhere. The miracles also didn't go to Teiko after the second week as well, which caused the university to worry. 

On the other hand, Kuroko was dreadfully waiting for his heat to come. He really should have at least informed the alphas about this like the doctor recommended. It was the same process every day. Get injected, abused, force-fed, then that same routine all over again. Sometimes Kuroko thought that dying would be less painful than what he was going through. The servants were still sickeningly nice to him which he thought was quite annoying, considering the situation he was in. The bluenette just wanted to be in the arms of his alphas once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Akashi-san, we have a lead," called the voice on the other end of the phone, a worker under the Akashi company.

"What, really?" questioned Akashi to the voice on the other end.

"We found the auctioneer that took place at the most recent illegal auction and he told us that a blue-haired omega was sold to a Woodware and Stone company owner."

"Track where the owner lives and immediately report to me once it is found. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The alphas all met up at the living room due to Akashi saying he needed to inform of something.

"I believe we have found where Tetsuya is being held."

"Really? You know where Kurokocchi is," life returning to the once dead eyes of Kise.

"Do you know if Kuroko is alright?" asked Midorima, also looking much more relieved than before.

"I'll crush whoever hurt Kuro-chin."

"I'll help you," Aomine added onto what Murasakibara said.

"We don't know the exact location of where Tetsuya resides at the moment, but we know who bought him at the auction," said Akashi, informing the alphas.

"TETSU WAS AUCTIONED?!"

Akashi realized the mistake he made. His tiredness was getting to his head and causing him to make mistakes, which was probably rarer than finding a new planet due to the Akashi family being completely absolute. He realized that he hadn't told anyone that Kuroko was auctioned.

"I'LL KILL WHOEVER HURT KUROKOCCHI!"

"I'LL CRUSH THEM!"

Midorima was silently watching as everyone was voicing their anger while the green haired alpha's anger was boiling internally before but now was about to erupt after hearing that his mate was auctioned. Midorima was sitting in an armchair as a deadly aura was slowly emitting from him. If anyone tried to enter the living room, they would be suffocated by the overbearing pheromones of angered alphas.

Five days passed until Akashi's workers were able to find a rough location of the omega's location. Unfortunately, the place that they were headed to was not in Japan, so Akashi took his private jet. The perks of being rich. It would take about seven hours to get there on a jet though. All the alphas and trusted friends boarded the jet. Akashi's close workers/friends also boarded, who were all alphas as well except for the girl, who was a beta. They were known for handling all the assassinations that took place in the Akashi company. They were Hyugga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Furihita Kouki, and Aida Riko. The police force and other security teams were to arrive at a later time than the alphas. The alphas were aching to hurt the people that hurt their precious mate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko's body felt fatigued and heavy. He was aching all over and hurting all over, the feeling of relief wanted no matter what. His underwear was getting wet as liquids, that were unknown to the omega, were seeping through his clothing. His face was flushed and was sweating all over as he felt himself go hard. The bluenette knew that he was in heat. The room he was in was now much warmer than before and smelled ridiculously sweet. His breathing was irregular as he was in pain all over, especially his stomach and rear end. Kuroko was begging that the man would not come down to the basement while he was in this condition and tried to suppress the raging pheromones that were now leaving the basement door and going to the main floor, but couldn't control it. Kuroko's heart almost stopped when he found a panting alpha, flushed in the face at the basement door staring at him like a cat would stare at its prey. It was the man that bought him, the last person he wanted to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the alphas were still in the air riding in the jet, all of them felt the omega go in heat and all of their faces paled as they realized what would happen to their omega. If one of the soulmates were in danger, their name would start glowing on all the other people they were mated with. Kuroko's name shined a bright baby blue color, brighter than before, which made all the alphas have a mini heart attack and panic internally.

"SPEED UP, IMMEDIATELY!" commanded Akashi as the jet sped up, realizing that they needed to get to Kuroko immediately. All the alphas hoped that Kuroko is fine and they would find him in perfect condition. But of course, things don't always go your way in life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Rape/Non-con, abuse, and gore ahead*
> 
> (I'm sorry for all the people that didn't want this to happen. This was the original plotline, but I'm so sorry. Trust me, the guy will get what he deserves)

The ride to their location would still be about four hours, even if they picked up speed. The alphas were all getting frustrated now, but all they could do was sit and wait until they got to their destination. They all knew that Kuroko was in big danger, but they felt completely useless for they couldn't protect the bluenette from whatever forced actions that were put upon him. Luckily everyone in the jet they were riding was all alphas otherwise anyone else would be smothered by distressed and raged pheromones. Aida Riko was used to these types of pheromones, so was unaffected at all. The assassination team that the miracles brought along knew how important this person they were rescuing meant to the alphas for them to react this way. Although they never met him, they were determined on helping this person.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko stared back at the flushed face of the man. He was rutting. The bluenette desperately wanted to escape the bonds he was in and get as far away from the man as possible, but his body wouldn't allow him to have any strength. When the man started walking towards the bluenette, panic exploded through every inch of his body. The bluenette's heat was far worse than he could have ever imagined. It was a different kind of pain from beatings, more of a severe aching kind of pain. The alpha's pheromones were also causing the omega to be paralyzed and only be able to watch the man get closer to him.

The man grabbed the bluenette by the neck and slammed his head to the ground as he quickly undid his belt. All the bluenette could do was helplessly try to push him away with the weak strength he was able to muster. Kuroko was able to at least move his body a bit as he tried to struggle against him, which made the situation worse than it was before. The man exposed his hard member as he slipped off the only clothing that the bluenette had on. Kuroko tried to kick the man but ended up missing which resulted to him begging the older man to stop.

The man pressed his member against the bluenette's hole and forcefully entered as the boy under him let out a pained moan. He violently thrusted into the boy as the bluenette let out pleasured moans. Kuroko tried to suppress his voice for it sounded foreign to him, but the man kept hitting a spot that made him clench down on the member that was violently thrusting into him. The bluenette was trying not to succumb to the immense pleasure he was receiving, but he couldn't hold out for much longer.

Kuroko felt the pace quickening as he felt hot liquid gushing into him. Tears erupted from the bluenette's eyes as his heat started getting under control. Kuroko was just thankful that the pleasurable torture was over.

The bluenette felt something prodding against his rear again.

"I'm not done with you yet," said the man, smirking while still being flushed in the face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was approximately less than an hour left now for the alphas to reach their location. During the ride, all of them were anxious and bored to death and didn't know what to do to keep themselves occupied. Most of their ride was either worrying or falling asleep and waking up and start worrying again.

~30 minutes later~

The alpha's jet was now arriving at the nearest airport to the company owner's estate. As soon as they landed, everyone in the jet headed to the cars owned by the Akashi Company that was waiting for them in the parking lot. Once arriving at the area where the cars were parked in, everyone immediately got into a car.

"Drive at full speed to Woodware and Stone company's house. Don't mind police, I already informed them we will be breaking the speed limit," commanded Akashi with a deadly tone.

"Yes, sir."

The whole ride to the estate was filled with tension and occasional grumbling of the car not going fast enough even though they were going at the speed limit of the car could go. Fortunately, there was no traffic, and thanks to a siren lent from the police department, cars parted as Akashi's car and all the cars behind it raced through the pathway that was created for them. As they got closer to their location, all the alphas were a bit excited to return to their former profession, the job where they all met, assassination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The company owner knew that very important people were coming for him, due to him seeing the names on the bluenette's wrist, but ignoring them due to being "caught up in the moment." He had gotten his whole security force to defend the estate's inside as much as possible. 

The alphas walked up to the door, leaving the assassination group and special forces in the cars behind him until given the signal. Akashi knocked on the door as a middle-aged man met them at the door. The miracles smelled the faint smell of vanilla and jasmine emitting from the man. That smell was the distinctive smell of Kuroko which caused all the alphas to become angered to the point of seeing everything red, but they all remained composed.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us, sir," told Akashi as he emitted a killer aura that emitted death and would make any beta or omega to pass out.

Although the other man stuttered, he was able to reply with, "I do not understand what you are talking about."

That was the breaking point for all of them. Aomine was the first to let out his rage on the man. The dark-skinned alpha threw a lethal punch at the man as he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TETSU, YOU FUCKER!"

Midorima threw the signal as everyone got out of the car and filed into the house to arrest everyone inhabiting the house and to also find where the bluenette was located. Kiyoshi came and handcuffed the man and dragged him away from Aomine before the alpha killed him.

"Daiki, we have more important matters first, We'll deal with him later," implied Akashi as he tried to track the omega.

The miracles all spread out to find Kuroko, but even after thorough searching, the bluenette was nowhere to be found. Akashi received a call from Hyugga saying that he retrieved everyone in the house and brought them to the living room. Akashi informed the rest of the miracles and headed to the living room.

When Akashi arrived, he found all the people tied up and kneeling on the ground while teary face. Akashi decided to immediately start the questioning. The miracles were already all met up there and waiting for the redhead to do what he did best, intimidating. 

Akashi headed to the closest person to him and asked him, "where is he?"

The frightened servant replied, half pleading, "I don't know, I-I really don't. I wasn't one of the p-people that were taking ca-."

The man's words were cut short by a gunshot and the man's limp body collapsing to the floor as the bleeding hole in his head caused the carpet below him to be soiled with blood. The rest of the servants were looking at the man's dead body as their faces paled and breathing quickened.

"Now, where is Tetsuya?" asked Akashi, smirking his deadly smile, while holding the still smoking gun in his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, after shooting six of the servants, the seventh told them that there was a door underneath the company owner's bed where the bluenette was located and said that the key was in the study room, which was next to the man's bedroom. 

The miracles all headed toward the study room to retrieve the key that was mentioned, while the rest of the alphas were arresting and cleaning up the mess that was created during the interrogation. Once the key was retrieved they all headed to the room next to the study room.

The bedroom door was locked which Murasakibara handled by punching the door off its hinges. Once they all arrived, the giant alpha pushed the bed out of the way to show a trapdoor like door that had a keyhole in it. Kise pushed the key into the keyhole and turned the key who was met with the sight of stairs down to the basement. All of them ran down the stairs to finally be reunited with their mate and finally be able to embrace him again.

Once they all entered the basement they were met with the raging smell of vanilla and Jasmine, the smell of Kuroko. The bluenette was still suffering through his heat and was lying at the darkest corner of the room, his ankle chained up to the wall and wrists chained to the ceiling. His body was littered with cuts and bruises and treatable burn marks. There was very dark bruising and discoloring in the areas where Kuroko was stabbed with needles to inject varieties of drugs that Kuroko didn't need to know the names of. His skin and hair were covered in dirt and he was shivering and occasionally twitching from the effect of the most recent drug he was given after being assaulted. The alphas were all shocked and paralyzed from the sight they were seeing. The sight of seeing their mate like this made their hatred and malice toward the man grow to dangerous levels but they were unable to move due to shock.

Midorima was able to snap out of shock first and immediately ran toward the bluenette's side and gently lifted him so that the bluenette could lean against him.

"M-Midorima-ku..n?"

"I'm here Kuroko, I'm here," replied Midorima, voice cracking as tears were threatening to spill out at any moment.

"I-I'm so, g-gl..ad to see yo..u," Kuroko replied, voice barely audible as it was using all his remaining strength to talk to the green haired alpha.

The rest of the alphas were able to snap back to reality and all rushed to the bluenette's side. Kise and Aomine pulled the chains bolted into the wall and the ceiling out as the stone wall crumbled due to the forcefulness. The giant gently picked up the frail bluenette in his arms as Midorima covered the naked boy with his coat and they all left the cellar quickly but carefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bluenette fainted due to exhaustion and pain during the car ride to one of the many hospitals that were owned by the Midorima family. The alphas knew that the bluenette hated hospitals, but the injuries Kuroko received were too severe to fix at the Akashi Manor. The surgeons at the hospital told the green haired alpha to leave the operation to them for when a person close to the patient were to operate on their loved one, they would quickly fall into distress and were unable to complete the operation. The miracles convinced Midorima enough and all of them headed to the V.I.P. lounge room to wait for Kuroko's operation to finish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One of the doctors knocked on the door to tell the alphas the status on Kuroko. After a quick "come in" the doctor entered the lounge room to deliver good news and bad news. 

"Hello, I'm Takao, assistant of Midorima-san. I have good news and bad news to tell you. I'll tell you the good news first. Thankfully, the patient will be able to leave in about one and a half weeks and is not in deadly condition anymore."

All the alphas let out a sigh of relief as they heard that Kuroko was going to be okay.

"The bad news is that the patient had internal damage and had many illegal and lethal drugs injected into him that could possibly have given him some trauma to sharp objects. He was also abused for about a month, which could also lead to traumas to whips, batons, fire, etc. He also came in with broken bones which were set back in place. The rest of the injuries, thankfully won't scar but will take some time to heal. The rest of the news I will tell you once the patient has woken up for it is a moment where you both should listen and decide on."

"Alright, thank you, doctor," replied Akashi with an appreciative smile on his face.

"It'll be alright if we slept here, right Midorimacchi?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Just sleep on one of the couches. I'm going to go work on Kuroko's paperwork. If you guys get hungry, just tell the chef here, she'll make you something. We'll check on Kuroko tomorrow when he is in stable condition," replied Midorima as he was heading out the door.

"I'll go with you," stated Akashi as he followed Midorima to the green haired alpha's office, which was located on the top floor of the hospital.

The rest of the alphas were less worried about the bluenette, but still had trouble falling asleep, due to not being able to see the condition the bluenette was in with their own eyes. Eventually, the three alphas fell asleep but had nightmares of the bluenette if they weren't able to find him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Midorima came into the lounge room and told the rest of the alphas that they were able to see Kuroko, for he was awake and waiting for them. All the alphas got up immediately and followed Midorima to the V.I.P. section for important patients. Sometimes celebrities, such as singers and actors and others, came to this hospital to seek medical attention. Kuroko was in the most expensive patient room that they had in this hospital. 

The alphas arrived at Kuroko's room and gently opened the door to greet the bluenette. Once Kuroko saw the faces of the alphas, a huge smile grew on his face as his face tinted a light pink and life returned to his once dead cerulean eyes. All the alphas were on the brink of tears as they saw that the bluenette was okay, although covered in bandages mostly.

"K-Kurokocchi!" exclaimed Kise as tears dripped down his eyes and was slowly walking towards the bluenette.

Kuroko had his arms open wide to invite the blonde. Once Kise got to Kuroko the blonde alpha cried into Kuroko's shoulder. Everyone else started gathering around the bluenette's bed and all exchanged happy smiles and hugging. Takao waited outside to wait until their mini-reunion was over to deliver the news.

After everyone calmed down a little, Takao entered with a sheet of paper attached to a clipboard. 

"Hello, Kuroko-san. My name is Dr. Kazunari but you can just call me Takao. I have news to deliver towards you. I'm not sure if it's good or bad news towards you, but everyone will respect your final decision on this matter.

"What is it?" asked Kuroko, confused.

"Congratulations, Kuroko-san. You're pregnant!"

Kuroko's face paled at those words and eyes watered. All the bluenette could respond with was, "what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really difficult for me to write this chapter. I never wrote this kind of stuff before, so it took so time to figure out how to write it, without it being cringey, sorry if it sucks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is going to be discharged from the hospital now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sake: Also spelled saki, Japanese alcoholic beverage made from fermented rice.
> 
> *Raging: Continuing with great force or intensity (in this situation it means this definition)

The alphas left the hospital to give the bluenette some time to cool down and to get out of his state of shock. The bluenette's already predicted that something like this would happen, but hearing it was much worse than actually thinking of it. The alphas were also very upset and angered, not at the bluenette, but at the man that defiled their precious mate. That reminded them that the man was still in the basement of the Akashi Manor. All of the miracles smirked at themselves as they pictured everything that they would do to the man that summed up or went beyond what the man did to the bluenette.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko wanted some time to himself after receiving the news. He obviously didn't want the child but felt guilty for trying to get rid of an innocent life that didn't do anything bad at all, unlike its father. The bluenette was stuck with the decision to either kill it or keep it. Kuroko wanted neither of the options that were presented to him. Before the alphas left, they told him that they would respect whatever decision that he made and not protest against it. The bluenette looked down at his stomach and thought to himself, "should I just die alongside it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muffled screams echoed throughout the basement of the Akashi Manor. In the far room of the cellar, there were men that worked under the Akashi Company beating the man that was chained to the ground. The man was covered from head to toe with cuts and bruises and burn marks like the bluenette was but more extreme. His head was shaved and mouth sewed tightly together. The chains attached to the man were too small for his size which resulted in a loss of blood circulation and causing areas to inflate and turn blue in color.

The miracles showed up at the doorway and the two men who were abusing the man bowed and left the room. The man that was on the floor started laughing.

"You know. Even if you report me, you can't shut down my company. I already have a successor as well," said the man, still laughing hysterically. Kise calmly walked up to the man and kicked him in the stomach that sent the man smashing into the wall.

"That blue haired kid was really pretty, though. I know that he won't be able to kill anything, he's too pure. THAT INCLUDES OUR KI-."

The man's sentence was left unfinished as Midorima pulled the trigger on his gun at the man's head. As the miracles went back upstairs, Akashi told the two men that were waiting at the door that the man in the basement was unneeded anymore and to dispose of him before it started stinking up the cellar. Today the alphas were going to visit the bluenette again for yesterday, Kuroko received the news of his pregnancy and needed some time to himself.

The alphas all got into one of the many cars that were parked in the Akashi Manor's parking lot and was driven to Midorima's hospital. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko was transferred to the hospital near where the alphas lived. That hospital was the most extravagant one that was built out of all of the ones that were owned by the Midorima family. Of course, the bluenette was given the best room possible in the hospital. Kuroko was looking forward to his meeting with the alphas for he thought that they were the only people he could rely on now. Kuroko felt the need to discuss with them about an abortion or not and get their feedback on the matter since the bluenette had no idea what to do himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The alphas arrived at the hospital and went inside. As usual, everyone stared at them. The sick, elderly, male and female always had to take a second glance at the dazzling men that charmed everyone wherever they went. They went straight to the top floor where the patients that were involved with the Midorima family stayed at. Kuroko was on that floor.

The five alphas went to the far end of the hall and entered the room next to Midorima's office. The sun was setting when they entered the room and they gazed at the sight that was shown to them. Although the bluenette's skin was mostly covered in bandages, the parts that were untouched were gleaming as the sun's rays hit him. The orange sunlight illuminated the bluenette which made him look like an angel.

Murasakibara quietly knocked on the door, not wanting to startle the bluenette. At the sound, Kuroko immediately turned his head towards the five alphas. At the sight of their faces, Kuroko's face brightened and smiled as he gestured for them to come in. The miracles were glad that the recent event didn't mentally damage Kuroko, although the bluenette was more welcoming to the alphas after he was rescued.

The alphas pulled up chairs to sit next to Kuroko's bed.

"How are you feeling, Tetsuya?"

"I'm feeling fine Akashi-kun."

"Kuro-chin is so skinny. When you get out of the hospital, I'm going to feed you a lot of food."

"Ah, sure, Murasakibara-kun."

There was a brief silence until Kise brought up the topic that was very sensitive to everyone right now, especially Kuroko.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do, Kurokocchi?"

The only response that they received from the bluenette was silence. Kuroko's face was looking downwards as his bangs covered up his face. The alphas saw wet marks being formed on the blanket underneath Kuroko's face. He was crying.

"I-I don't know what to do. I don't want it but I can't kill it. That's just morally wrong. H-how can I take away a life, that hasn't done anything? I never wanted it, but if I-I have a child, then I can't take care of it. I want to have a kid, b-but not now. I c..an't just give away a child t-to the orphanage. T-that place is terrible. A-and, a..nd..." 

Kuroko couldn't finish his words as he fell apart in front of the alphas. The alphas shot a glare at Kise before comforting the bluenette. After Kuroko calmed down a little bit, Midorima proceeded to speak.

"Kuroko. If you have an abortion now, you know it isn't taking away any life. Right now, the baby is in its first stage of forming and isn't a life yet."

After Midorima's words, Kuroko was silent as if he was thinking of something. After a while of silence, the bluenette murmured something barely audible that even the alphas' super sensitive hearing couldn't pick up.

"Can you repeat that, Tetsu?" 

Kuroko gave another minute of silence before he said, "Then, can I have an abortion?"

"Of course you can, Kuroko. If that's your final decision, we will all respect your choice."

The bluenette's face was still looking downwards but his arms were slightly outstretched meaning that he wanted a hug. The alphas all smiled to themselves thinking of how childish Kuroko still was. All the alphas gave the bluenette a hug at the same time. Kuroko felt safe in the arms of the alphas and melted into their embrace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was Kuroko's procedure, so he was taken away and the alphas were left to wait. The miracles were sitting in Kuroko's room as they all waited for a while until they saw Kuroko being strolled back in. He was awake but he looked tired. The nurses that brought him back in, aligned Kuroko's bed to the way it was before. The two nurses bowed at the alphas before leaving without a word.

They all walked towards Kuroko's direction and crowded around the bluenette.

"You're not hurt, right Kurokocchi?"

"I'm fine, Kise-kun," replied Kuroko smiling, "I'm just tired."

"Do you want us to leave you to rest, Tetsuya?"

"No, I like your guys' company. The view would improve if you stayed as well."

The alphas couldn't help but blush at Kuroko's comment. Kuroko quietly laughed to himself at the reaction his mates were giving him. The bluenette still felt guilty for the abortion, but he was glad that he didn't have to worry anymore. His eyelids started to get heavy as he dozed off and fell asleep to the sounds of his mates' voices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kuroko awoke again, he found the alphas were still in the room, although Kise and Aomine were asleep on both sides of his bed due to not getting enough sleep every night. Midorima and Akashi were sitting at the table, playing shogi while Murasakibara was eating a bag of chips and staring at his cellphone. The bluenette was in the hospital for quite a while and was going to be discharged soon, is what Midorima told him. Kuroko realized something that he should've remembered earlier. Nigou hasn't been given any water or food for the duration he was gone. 

The bluenette immediately sat up and attempted to get out of the bed which woke up Aomine and Kise and got the attention of the other alphas. 

"Oi, Tetsu! You can't get out yet! You're still healing!" exclaimed Aomine as he held the bluenette down on the bed. 

"I need to do something, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko as he struggled against the alpha.

"Restroom?" asked Kise as Aomine stopped pinning Kuroko on the bed.

"No, I'm talking about Nigou."

"Oh, Nigou is staying with us at the Akashi Manor, although Midorimacchi always ran away from him whenever he got close," said Kise laughing.

"Wait, what?" asked Kuroko, confused on how they got into his apartment and not get caught by his father.

"The old landlord gave us a key and told us to go in anytime we wanted after we tried lockpicking your door. He said that he saw us often with you when dropping you off. Anyways, do you drink Kuroko? It smelled a lot like beer and sake,*" inquired Akashi, who was still concentrating on his shogi game.

"Oh, that was just my father. He's a heavy drinker," Kuroko accidentally told them about his father, but when Kuroko realized it, it was too late.

"Your father? The one you went "paintballing" with?" asked Midorima as he stopped playing shogi to look at the bluenette.

"Ah, yes. Him," said the bluenette.

"The one that bruised Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko froze in place, not that he could move anyways. "That wasn't on purpose, Murasakibara-kun," said Kuroko, his aura seeming a little distressed.

"Hmmm... Fine. If Kuro-chin says it's fine, then it's fine."

"You're not hiding anything from us, are you, Tetsuya," asked Akashi, who was now looking at him with his hypnotic heterochromatic eyes.

"I-I'm not."

"I don't like lies, Tetsuya," Akashi said with his velvety voice as he got up and headed over to Kuroko.

"I'm not lying Akashi-kun," Kuroko responded with his monotone voice as he stared at Akashi, trying to remain composed and not give anything away.

"Don't lie to me, Tetsuya. I know you're lying," whispered Akashi who now had his head next to Kuroko' ear. Akashi licked the bluenette's neck as the bluenette immediately flinched from the contact and let out a high-pitched whimper and blushed a bright red as he held the spot that the red-haired alpha licked.

Akashi and the others stared at the bluenette, surprised to hear such a noise from the usually placid, unemotional person. Aomine smirked and got closer to Kuroko and pushed him gently down onto the bed.

"That was a cute sound you made, Tetsu. Can you do it again?" said Aomine in a seductive voice which made Kuroko blush an even brighter red than before.

"A-Aomine-kun, please get off of me," replied the blushing bluenette, slightly pushing on the alpha's chest.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Tetsu," said Aomine as he captured Kuroko's lips and sensually kissed the bluenette under him. Kuroko remained frozen due to Aomine's raging* alpha pheromones. The bluenette felt his mouth feel hot as the alpha explored his mouth and uncontrollable pleasure overcame the both of them. Kuroko grasped at the back of Aomine's shirt as he succumbed into the pleasure he was receiving. After a few minutes, the two lips parted from each other as Kuroko panted heavily, from the lack of air, and Aomine smiled towards Kuroko and said, "Next time, I'm not stopping," which made the bluenette blush even redder than before. The bluenette noticed how much he blushed from just a simple phrase from the alphas.

"That's not fair Aominecchi, I want to kiss Kurokocchi too," said Kise, pouting.

Once Kuroko regained his breath, he pressed a kiss onto Kise's cheek which caught the blonde alpha to be caught of guard and started blushing. Kise smiled at Kuroko as he held his cheek in his hand. Murasakibara and Midorima looked like they had something to say, but they chose to not say anything and Akashi only watched as hey enjoyed seeing his mates passionate for each other. 

"It's starting to get late. Shouldn't you guys be going home now?" questioned Kuroko who looked outside to see the sunset.

"I'm sleeping here tonight and you can't do anything about it, Kurokocchi!" exclaimed Kise who started hugging Kuroko.

"Are you sure, Kise-kun? It's going to be uncomfortable,"

"Yes, I'm sure, Kurokocchi."

"Well, I'll stay and make sure Ryouta doesn't attack Tetsuya in his sleep," stated Akashi as he beat Midorima with a checkmate.

"I'm staying too then. To make sure that this idiot doesn't get in trouble either," said Aomine.

"Aominecchi is so mean. Akashicchi too. Do you really not trust me?"

"We don't," replied all the alphas at the same time.

"I have to stay at the hospital to finish some paperwork as well, so Murasakibara, stay here with everyone else. If you go home, you're going to eat everything we have," said Midorima as he got up and started walking towards the doorway.

"Alright, Mido-chin."

Since Kuroko was asleep the entire afternoon, he wasn't that sleepy, but the alphas insisted that he slept to regain his strength. Although Kuroko couldn't fall asleep for a while, he eventually fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mother! Don't leave me!"

Kuroko saw the figure of his mother slowly disappearing and he ran towards it to hold his mother once more. Tears ran down his face as he desperately tried to reach the figure that was so close, but impossible to reach. The figure was on the brink of fully disappearing, but before she did, she turned around to look at the bluenette running towards her and smiled kindly at the boy that was still running 

Kuroko awoke breathing heavily and tears running down his face. Kuroko always had this dream and had no one to comfort him after the loss of his mother. 

"Kuro-chin, are you alright," said Muraskabara as he headed over next to the bluenette who was now sitting upright.

When the giant reached Kuroko's side, the bluenette grabbed onto the alphas shirt and pulling it downwards a little. The giant kneeled down to where he could see Kuroko's face and as soon as he did, Kuroko held onto the giant and quietly cried into his shirt. The alpha gently embraced Kuroko as well, slowly stroking his back and whispering kind words to the bluenette until he fell back asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko awoke the next morning to find everyone awake and hearing voices on the other side of the wall, discussing something. Two people entered the room and it was Midorima and a female nurse that was a beta.

"Ah, Kuroko-san is awake," she said with a bubbly voice.

"I came in to make sure that Kuroko-san's injuries healed well and if you're in good enough condition to leave," said the lively nurse once again.

She walked up towards the bluenette and gestured for him to try and get out of bed. Kuroko put his feet down on the marble floor and attempted to try and get up. Although he was a little wobbly for not using his legs for a while, he was able to walk. 

"Alright, Kuroko-san, I'm going to take you to the bathroom where you can change out into different clothing and make sure everything has healed," said the nurse as she gently held onto the bluenette's arm, leading him to the bathroom.

The alphas waited outside for a while before the two came out again, but Kuroko was now in different clothing and the nurse held a bucket full of used bandages. 

"You are now free to go," exclaimed the nurse, before bowing towards the alphas and left the room.

"Tetsuya, we'll drive you home, alright," said Akashi in a gentle voice.

"Alright Akashi-kun, thank you."

The group of alphas and Kuroko stepped out of the hospital room and proceeded to go down to the parking lot. The alphas stood close to Kuroko to either protect him from other people that could possibly run into him or to be there if he stumbled and falls. 

They all reached the car without that much difficulty and left to drop Kuroko off at his house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for driving me again, Akashi-kun," said Kuroko as the car pulled up to the apartment complex.

"It's no problem Tetsuya. I actually enjoy it. If you ever need a ride, call me," replied Akashi with his usual velvet-like voice.

The bluenette waved at the car as it drove off until it was out of sight. Kuroko realized that he forgot to ask for Nigou back before he left the car and just thought to himself that he could ask them at Teiko tomorrow. 

Kuroko reached his floor and got to his door. He pushed in his key that was in his pants' pocket and opened the door. He smelled cigarette smoke and remembered that his father would be home. Kuroko saw the furious face of Kazuya that appeared behind the corner.

"Where the hell were you!" yelled Kazuya as every word was spat out with venom. Kuroko didn't plan this ahead to know how to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter pretty long, so hope you enjoyed! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter, please don't hate me. Things came up that I had to deal with.

Kuroko arrived at Teiko the next day excited to see the alphas again, for now, he felt better than in the hospital. There was one thing that was on his mind for a while though. His father wasn't hurting him like he was before. Usually, Kazuya would beat Kuroko, not caring what he went through that day or if he got hurt at school. But yesterday, Kazuya didn't do anything and just left the apartment.

*Flashback*

"Where the hell were you!" yelled Kazuya as every word was spat out with venom. Kuroko didn't plan this ahead to know how to respond.

Kuroko was still trying to think up an excuse, which would probably not help even the slightest. "I-I was robbed and beaten, s-so I ended up in the hospital. S-some bypassers found me and brought me to the closest hospital. T-they paid." Kuroko was screaming internally for such a bad excuse.

Kazuya walked closer to the bluenette as Kuroko cowered and preparing to get hit. Kazuya lifted his hand and Kuroko tensed and shut his eyes preparing to be beaten by his father. The oddest thing happened which confused Kuroko. Kazuya patted the bluenette's head, although he was still scowling. 

"Tch, pathetic," said Kazuya as he turned to walk out of the apartment.

Once the bluenette heard the apartment door shut, he slid down the wall until his knees were up to his chest. Kuroko was still shocked by what happened. He was even more shocked than when he was at the auction. Kuroko thought to himself, "he must've been drunk, yeah, he was drunk."

The bluenette didn't get much sleep due to pondering what had just happened.

*End of Flashback*

Once the bluenette arrived at Teiko, he was greeted by the alphas at the entrance and they all walked in together. Kuroko took out his cell phone from his bag to read the news but instead was met with 206 missed calls from Kagami and 27 voicemails from Kagami as well. Oh yeah, the bluenette almost forgot that they exchanged numbers when he got a new phone. Kuroko was about to go find Kagami but instead was tackled to the ground by the redhead himself.

"KUROKO, WHY DID YOU NOT REPLY! AND WHY WERE YOU NOT COMING FOR MORE THAN A MONTH!" yelled Kagami as the bluenette was speechlessly staring up at his friend.

The miracles were releasing angry pheromones, but they understood where Kagami was coming from, for they felt the same when they couldn't find the bluenette. 

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, something came up that I had to take care of and I couldn't find my phone charger," replied Kuroko in his usual monotone voice.

"I see. I thought you were kidnapped or murdered. I guess I was overreacting," said Kagami running his hand through his hair.

Kuroko tensed, as did the miracles when they heard Kagami's statement. The bluenette wanted to tell his friend what actually happened, but he didn't want to worry anyone else even further, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Kagami-kun was definitely overreacting to the extreme. That would never happen," replied the bluenette, trying to stay calm.

"Well, classes are about to start so you should get to class," said Kagami.

"Alright," said Kuroko getting up, "are you not coming?"

"I have to go to the bathroom real quick. You go ahead."

As Kuroko walked away, Kagami got up and walked towards the miracles and stopped right in front of them.

"Can you tell me what really happened to Kuroko."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko was starting to wonder why Kagami was taking so long to just go to the bathroom. 'Maybe he was constipated,' thought Kuroko. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a flash of pink and felt someone hugging him from behind. Kuroko was about to tell the person to stop but the words couldn't come out as he stared back at the crying Momoi.

"Are you alright! I was so worried! I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner" yelled Momoi, still crying.

"Momoi-kun, please lower your voice. We're attracting attention," replied Kuroko, still in his monotone voice.

Momoi was still attached to Kuroko but quieted her voice to the bluenette's request. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well we can't really tell you anything if you don't tell us something in return, now can we?" implied Akashi with his threatening voice.

Kagami was a little annoyed by Akashi's request but decided to just go along to get information.

"Fine, what do you want to know," replied Kagami, still hesitant.

"Is someone hurting Tetsu. He comes to school in pain at least one week per month."

Kagami replied to Aomine's question faster than he intended to. "Oh, you mean his shitty father. Yeah, I tried reporting him, but he threatened me that he'll kill Kuroko if I did, so I kept silent." Kagami didn't say much, but he felt that he said too much to the alphas who were all now showing incredibly angered and deadly facial expressions. Even the optimistic Kise and placid Midorima were showing faces that looked foreign on their faces. Kagami decided to wait for them to calm down until he asked his question.

About 10 minutes passed until the alphas were less agitated by what Kagami told them.

"So you wanted to know what happened to Tetsuya," spoke Akashi, "Ryouta, explain."

"Alright, Kagamicchi. So basically the story was Kurokocchi got drugged, abducted, auctioned, then impregnated, got an abortion, and is now back in Teiko," said Kise, as the reminder of what happened to Kuroko, made his face scrunch up.

Kagami was shocked to hear that his childhood friend had to go through such things. What angered him more was that the alphas in front of them couldn't find him even though they were the most powerful group of people nearly globally. 

"And you guys couldn't even find him for more than a month! Kuroko had to go through all those stuff while you guys were apparently trying to find him! How could you not be able to find him when you all say that you have connections everywhere!" yelled Kagami as his angered pheromones were battling against the now annoyed pheromones of the miracles in front of him.

Aomine walked straight up to Kagami and forcefully grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "You think we weren't trying to find him! We barely had any information of what happened and tried to find him out of a couple evidence left behind! And did you even try to help?! NO, YOU DIDN'T! SO BACK THE FUCK OFF IF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!" yelled the dark-skinned alpha as he aggressively pushed Kagami into the wall.

Aomine walked back to where the group was standing and Akashi spoke up, "I see we have nothing more to discuss, so would you please excuse us, Taiga."

Kagami shivered at how Akashi said his name. It sounded so silky coming out of his mouth but felt cold and deadly when he said it. As Kagami was now sitting on the ground, back against the wall, he watched the group of alphas walk off. Now he understood why they were so sought after and feared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now 15 minutes into their class and Kagami was still not here. Kuroko started to worry if Kagami was having digestion problems or if he wasn't eating enough vegetables. Kagami always loved meat. As Kuroko was lost in thought, he was brought back to reality as he heard the sliding door to the classroom open and Kagami walk in. Kagami walked up to the seat in front of Kuroko, and sat down. Kuroko poked Kagami on the head and he looked back at the bluenette.

"What," asked Kagami, unable to be mad at the bluenette after finding out what he had to go through.

"Are you constipated, Kagami-kun?"

"What," Kagami questioned, a little louder than his previous statement.

"You were in the bathroom for about 30 minutes. I could recommend this pill that makes yo-,"

Kuroko was cut off as Kagami clamped his hands around the bluenette's mouth before he could continue. 

"I'm not constipated, Kuroko. I was looking for something."

"In the toilet?"

"No, not the toilet. Somewhere else."

"Then why did you go to the bathroom?"

"I had to go, it was urgent."

"I see. Kagami-kun, are you sexually frustrated?"

"What?! No, I'm not."

The professor yelled at Kagami to keep it down and Kagami apologetically bowed to the professor before he went on continuing teaching.

"Kuroko, don't say stuff like that."

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun."

Kagami turned back around to face the professor as the bluenette was lost in thought again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During lunch, Kagami and Kuroko parted ways as the bluenette sat on the roof with his mates while Kagami sat in the cafeteria with the Teiko's basketball group. Apparently, the miracles used to be in the first string of Teiko's basketball group and won every championship until they stopped playing, which was about 5 months again. Kuroko remembered that he met the alphas about 5 months ago as well. Kuroko wondered if the alphas stopped playing to spend more time with him, but stopped that thought immediately after a big debate in his head. 

When the bluenette reached the roof, he was met by the smiling faces of the alphas but also another familiar face. It was Haizaki. 

"Haizaki-kun, good afternoon. It's been a while, are you well?" said Kuroko a smile on his face.

The alphas were all smiles on the outside but Haizaki knew better than what was on the outside. 

"Haizakicchi, don't you have something to tell Kuroko?" said Kise, still smiling.

"Uh, yeah. Can we talk somewhere Kuroko? Privately."

"Of course Haizaki-kun."

The silver-haired alpha and the bluenette walked around the corner until they were out of the alphas' sight, but the alphas didn't trust Haizaki to be alone with Kuroko and decided to follow them.

Once Haizaki thought that they were far enough, he stopped walking but didn't turn around to face the bluenette and instead his back faced Kuroko. Haizaki knew what the man did to Kuroko for their headquarters received video tapings from the security camera in the basement, and Haizaki was forced to watch Kuroko being abused and violated while the other people that were watching as well were either getting turned on or snickering. Haizaki felt sick to his stomach and extremely guilty for letting something like that happen to the one person that he ever considered a friend in his lifetime. The silver-haired alpha didn't care anymore id the bluenette hated him, but he wanted to apologize anyway.

"Haizaki-kun is something wrong?"

"Kuroko, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked the bluenette who was now confused that the proudful person in front of him looked so defeated by the way his body posture slumped.

"You know how you were abducted and auctioned right."

Kuroko tensed and was a little surprised that Haizaki knew this information, but he decided to reply. "Y-yes."

"I helped with that. I was ordered to drug you and bring you to headquarters, but I couldn't. So I introduced Hanamiya to you so that he could do it. I couldn't even prevent it from happening, I'm probably the worst person in the world for allowing that to happen to you. I let the only important person in my life to get abused by other people. I'm despicable. I don't want you to hate me, but that's probably asking too much from you, so hate me all you want. Heck, you could even hit me if you want to. I just wanted you to know that I'm so sorry for what I did. I know that mere words can't undo the damage that was done to you, mentally and physically, but I just wanted you to know that I'm very sorry," said Haizaki, whose voice was now cracking up.

Kuroko was shocked to hear that Haizaki was behind what he had to go through but for some strange reason, he didn't feel any anger towards the silver-haired alpha but felt bad for him instead. The bluenette slowly walked towards the alpha and tapped his back as he said, "Haizaki-kun, can you face me, please?" 

Haizaki did as the bluenette said and turned around and faced him, but when he did he felt the bluenette's thin arms surround his torso and felt the warmth of Kuroko surround him. He got a completely different reaction than he anticipated. He thought that he was going to be slapped in the face or something when he was told to turn around instead of receiving a hug. The miracles that were watching from around the corner were completely shocked, not sure to be angry or ... another emotion.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that. Why do you work with those kinds of people anyway? I'm glad that I hold an important place in your life though, Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki inhaled the relaxing smell of vanilla and jasmine as they blended together amazingly. "Shit, I don't think of him as a friend. I like him," thought Haizaki, but obviously didn't voice his opinion for he was relieved that the bluenette was even willing to listen and further to be understanding of the situation that he was put into. Haizaki hugged Kuroko back which made the alphas around the corner want to walk right up to the two of them and separate them as far as possible, but they stayed in place.

The bluenette was the first to let go and said, "We should get back. Would you like to eat with us, Haizaki-kun?"

Haizaki merely nodded. The silver-haired alpha always put up the violent, aggressive type of personality to everyone but all that melted away when he was with the bluenette. Kuroko took the alpha's hand and brought him back to the area where the miracles supposedly were at while the alphas that were listening to their conversation scrambled to get back to where they were before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the bluenette was settled back in and started eating again, Kise decided to finally ask Kuroko the question that all the miracles wanted to know what the bluenette would respond with.

"Kurokocchi, we all were wondering about something."

"What is it, Kise-kun."

"Do you want to move in with us? You don't have to give us an immediate answer, but can you just think about it?"

Kuroko didn't know how to respond to the question that the dazzling blonde asked him. Of course, he wanted to, but he felt that he would be imposing. "I'll think about it," responded Kuroko.

The alphas wanted to have Kuroko live with them more than anything at the moment. The thought of having his father abusing him at home was enough to make their blood boil, but their mornings and nights would be even better for they got to enjoy the view of the bluenette waking up and going to sleep. They all hoped that Kuroko decided to move in with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once all classes were over, the bluenette headed back to his apartment to be met with the face of his father again. Kuroko still forgot to ask the alphas to give Nigou back for the bluenette started to miss having his dog there to comfort him. Kuroko thought that since yesterday his father didn't beat him, there was still some hope that they could mend the relationship that fell apart with his father, but all that shattered when he came back home and was beaten senseless all over again.

After the beating was over and Kazuya left as always after he relieved his stress by hitting the boy, Kuroko thought that it would actually be best to move in with the alphas. He'll be able to see Nigou and not suffer any beatings again. The manor would probably be able to defend against Kazuya's yakuza group. He packed all that was important to him in a small bag, for he didn't have that much and called Kise's number.

When Kuroko called the blonde's number, Kise immediately picked up and said, "What's up, Kurokocchi."

"I decided that I want to move in with you all."

"REALLLLY!!!!!!" yelled Kise into the phone as Kuroko heard things falling and a yelp of pain from the blonde on the other end of the line. Kuroko assumed that the blonde fell off of something. "Alright, bring all your stuff to Teiko tomorrow and a car will come to pick your luggage up." said another familiar face that sounded like Akashi's buttery voice.

"Ok," was all the bluenette responded with and hung up the call. Kuroko was happy and a little excited to be living with the alphas and before, when he visited, apparently Momoi had a designated room in the manor for her father was friends with Akashi's father and Aomine's father as well. His life was about to become much rowdier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest anything in the comments below! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translucent: allowing light, but not detailed images, to pass through; semitransparent.

The next day, luckily, Kazuya wasn't home and was probably drinking and smoking all his problems away. Kuroko got the bag that held all the stuff he had, which was a very small amount, and left the apartment.

He went down to the lobby of the apartment and said that he would end the rent of his apartment. He had to sign some papers before he was able to leave and hand over the key. Kuroko got onto the bus stop and said a silent goodbye to the place where he always got off at and got onto the bus, which headed for Teiko. 

Once the bluenette reached the bus stop near Teiko, he got off and started walking towards the entrance, that was barely visible at the moment. Once Kuroko got there, he was met with a white limo this time and the alphas crowded around the entrance as there were a bunch of stares directed towards the car and the miracles. The bluenette didn't want to head over for he would attract attention as well and decided to just quietly slip into the university. Unluckily, the miracles were already used to Kuroko's lack of presence and were able to detect him immediately.

"KUUURROOOOKOCCCHIII!!!!" yelled Kise as he tackled the bluenette onto the ground while the other alphas headed over, rolling their eyes at Kise who was now smothering himself all over Kuroko, who was now very embarrassed. Aomine tugged on the back of the blonde's shirt collar which lifted the alpha enough for Kuroko to get out of his grasp. The bluenette took that chance to get away from the energetic alpha who was way too lively in the mornings than regular people should be.

"Hey, Tetsu," said Aomine, still holding onto Kise's shirt collar.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun," replied Kuroko, who was now very grateful to the tanned alpha.

"Kuro-chin, good morning."

"Hello, Tetsuya."

"Did you sleep well, Kuroko?"

"Yes I slept well Midorima-kun, and good morning everyone."

After they all greeted each other and Kise stopped trying to hug Kuroko, Akashi asked, "Kuroko, where are your stuff?"

"Oh, they're right here," replied Kuroko while bringing up his backpack a little bit while his schoolbag was hanging on his shoulder. The alphas just stared at how little the bluenette owned. Here they thought that Kuroko would own a bunch of things, but he didn't have almost anything at all. The alphas brought a bigger car just in case the bluenette had a lot of luggage.

"W-well, just put it in the car, Kuroko," stuttered Midorima, who also surprised himself for stumbling over his words.

Kuroko headed over to the parked limo, opened the door, and placed his bag on the seat. Once he closed the door and stepped back from the car, it drove off.

"Let's get to class then," said Akashi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While the group of alphas and Kuroko were walking down the hallway, the bluenette spotted Haizaki who was reading the latest billboard post that was mounted into the wall.

"Good morning, Haizaki-kun," called Kuroko, a small smile forming on his face.

"Ah, good morning, Kuroko," replied Haizaki, who was still a little hesitant to talk to the bluenette.

"You know Haizaki-kun, I don't know why you're still so awkward around me. I'll accept you for whatever you are, you're my friend."

Hearing the word friend sounded strange to the silver-haired alpha but felt good as well. No one really considered him as a friend, more like a smoking buddy or 'the person that they need to help whenever he gets drunk'. Haizaki's so-called "friends" claimed that they were "friends" but Haizaki knew better than to get close to them. Speaking of friends, while Haizaki and Kuroko were chatting away, Haizaki's "friends" were walking down the hallway and decided to say hi to the alpha.

"Hey, Shougo, wassup ma dude," said Shoma, Haizaki's friend.

"Oh, hey," was all Haizaki responded with, quite annoyed that he was interrupting his and the bluenette's conversation.

"Who you talking to? Your imaginary friends," the guys behind Shoma chuckled at the apparently funny joke that he made.

"I'm talking to Kuroko over here, so go aw-," Haizaki was cut off as Shoma got closer to Kuroko.

"I didn't even notice him. Ya know, he look kinda cute. I don't mind playing around with him a little," stated Shoma as he made the bluenette look up at his face with his fingers under Kuroko's chin.

The miracles who were patiently waiting for Haizaki and Kuroko to finish their conversation had enough of Haizaki's friends harassing their mate. They started heading over but stopped when they saw something that was pretty strange for probably anyone except the bluenette.

Haizaki grabbed the Shoma's wrist and twisted it until he fell to his knees. He let out a pained yelp as he tried to free his wrist from Haizaki's grasp. Once he freed himself, after a long attempt, he got up and stared at Haizaki with an angry glare and was about to ask why he did that but the words died in his mouth as he saw the silver-haired alpha's expression.

"Don't fucking touch him, you trash," said Haizaki who had a murderous tone in his voice and his eyes looking killer deadly while his face looked emotionless but his eyes showing all his anger.

"Geez, why are you so worked up," muttered Shoma who was now walking away, knowing not to mess with Haizaki for he was ranked the fourth most powerful person if you didn't count the miracles who were all first and Kagami who was second. After Kagami was obviously Hanamiya and so on an so forth.

"I'm sorry about them, they're dickheads," apologized Haizaki who was clearly embarrassed by Shoma's behavior.

"It's fine, Haizaki-kun, thank you for sticking up for me," responded Kuroko who smiled at Haizaki.

"Y-yeah, no problem," said Haizaki who averted his eyes from Kuroko.

"Well, it's time to get to class, right Kurokocchi," said Kise who hooked his arms around the bluenette's waist and picked him up.

"K-Kise-kun, put me down," said the embarrassed bluenette, "I'll talk to you later, Haizaki-kun."

The silver-haired alpha waved goodbye at Kuroko while Aomine stayed behind.

"You changed a lot, didn't you Haizaki," stated Aomine who was now standing next to the silver-haired alpha.

"Shut up," responded Haizaki who started to walk away from Aomine to his next class.

"I remember the days that he was part of the miracles, good times," thought Aomine who started catching up to the rest of the group.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the school day was over, Kuroko on habit started walking towards the bus stop but was immediately stopped by Midorima who put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Did you leave something behind?" asked Midorima.

Kuroko blushed a little due to embarrassment and said, "Ah, no, just a habit."

Midorima responded, "I see, well if you follow me we can go to the car."

Kuroko and Midorima headed to the parking lot that was only meant for the staff and the admins' occasional visits. There was an area designated to the alphas for Teiko built it after memorizing where the alphas always waited for the car to come, although usually, the car was already waiting for them. 

When the bluenette and Midorima got to the area, they were met with the rest of the alphas and a black limo this time. Kuroko felt nervous for some reason and was hesitant on getting into the expensive car. Midorima noticed this and took the bluenette's hand although the alpha looked away from Kuroko in the process. The bluenette felt less nervous than he was before though and he silently thanked the green-haired alpha for that.

The whole ride to the manor was full of "OMG KUROKOCCHI" and "YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS KUROKOCCHI" and a whole lot of "SHUT UP KISE." Kuroko was always blown away by the size and magnificence of the house. The house was probably his apartment times a billion, literally. Once the security opened the door for the alphas, Momoi lunged herself towards the bluenette which almost made him fall down the stairs that they climbed up.

"Are you living here Tetsu-kun?!" asked an excited pinkette.

"Yes, I'm going to start living here from now on."

"That's wonderful because after I heard the news that you were moving on, I asked Akashi-kun's father and my father if I could move in and they said I could! I get to see you every day now! I also need to make sure that those guys over there don't sexually assault you against your will in any way."

Kise outbursted guiltily, "I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING MOMOICCHI!"

Everyone said, "Yes you would," so synchronized that Kuroko thought that they rehearsed it. Kise shrunk as he was further embarrassed and had his face in his hands. The bluenette felt bad for Kise so he walked up to Kise and patted him on the head and said, "Don't cry Kise-kun."

"I'm not crying Kurokocchi!" said Kise who was even further embarrassed than he was before. This earned a few chuckles from everyone there at the moment. It was nearly Winter Break which made the weather much colder so the alphas, Momoi and Kuroko headed inside. Inside was warm for there were heaters on and fireplaces lit everywhere.

Kuroko still couldn't get over how the inside looked even more extravagant than the outside which made the inside very luxurious due to the outside looking like a palace. Kise and Momoi took the bluenette's hands and dragged him up the long twisted staircase up to the third floor, where the bedrooms were located. 

"We have your room ready for you, Kurokocchi."

"How could you possibly have a room ready for me in a day, Kise-kun?"

"Trust me, Tetsu-kun, it looks so nice."

They reached the East Wing of the manor, where the alphas', Kuroko's and Momoi's bedroom was located at. Kuroko's bedroom was strangely in the middle of the alphas' line of rooms. There was Akashi's, Midorima's and Murasakibara's bedroom on one side of the hallway. Aomine's, Kise's, Kuroko's, and Momoi's was on the other side of the hallway. The hallway's ceiling had crystal chandeliers hanging from them and the walls were painted white and red with gold paint here and there. There was also a lot of costly looking furniture that decorated the hallway.

Kuroko remembered the guest bedrooms being on the second floor for he stayed in one of them when he was being treated after his fight with the betas at Teiko. Momoi, Kise, and Kuroko arrived in front of Kuroko's bedroom. The bedroom door was probably the height of two Murasakibaras. Akashi explained that they remodeled all the doors to be tall enough for Murasakibara to get through because the giant always had to hunch down to get past a door before the remodeling.

Kuroko's door was white with light blue designs on the border of the door and on the side of the door, there was a little rose gold tag on the wall with the name 'Kuroko Tetsuya' engraved into it. It was really pretty but the bluenette wondered how on earth they got this all set up when he only called last night.

Kise opened the door and Kuroko's eyes widened at the sight of his new room. It was the same size as the rest of the alphas' rooms but it was a completely different atmosphere. His seemed more of the airy, fresh kind of room, while the alphas' were all very bold colored. 

The walls were a gradient from white to a light blue while the carpet was a light gray color. The ceiling was very high and had a giant crystal lighting which brightened up the room. Kuroko's bed was at the far end of the room where the entire bed had white, with a tint of light blue, silk being draped along the sides and the foot end of the bed which came down from the ceiling and was also able to be moved like curtains.

Behind the bed, there were large windows that looked out to a great view of the city which looked beautiful at night. On one side of the wall, there was another huge door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom had white marble which had some black mixed into it on the floor. There was a marble tub that had a silver faucet and had a jacuzzi mode on it. The shower was huge and next to the bathtub. The entire bathroom floor was all white marble which made the bathroom look bright. 

On the wall across from the bathroom, there was the closet which was the size of his living room in the bluenette's apartment. The closet didn't have any clothing but had a lot of furniture that matched the room. The alphas insisted that they would buy the bluenette clothes, for he barely owned anything.

There was also a door to a study in his room and inside was a large, glass desk and bookshelves lining the walls. There was a fish tank behind the desk that had different colored fish swimming in it. The chair behind the desk was white and large enough for Murasakibara to sit on.

There was a flowy, translucent* silk fabric that draped down from the ceiling which separated the living room from the area where the bed was. It still surprised Kuroko how they fit a living room into his bedroom and all the alphas' rooms. The living room had a sunken in couch that was in the floor, like literally in the floor. The couch was a dark gray and the living room floor was all white marble, like the bathroom. In front of the couch, there was a fireplace that was in the wall. It was quite big and had a stone flooring near it and had rose gold engraved into the sides of it. On top of the fireplace, there was a huge flat screen T.V. Next to the T.V, on each side, there were cabinets to store movies and games. There were games and game consoles on the right and movies on the left. The one thing that was different from the alphas' rooms, except the atmosphere and colors of the room, was the large sheet of silk fabric that somewhat concealed the bed. 

Kuroko felt like lying on the bed so he parted the translucent fabric and headed over to his oversized bed. On the bed, he found Nigou sleeping silently. Kuroko felt so happy to see the puppy again, but he didn't want to wake him up. The bluenette lied down next to Nigou as Kise and Momoi were just watching the bluenette take in everything.

"Thank you Kise-kun, Momoi-san," said the bluenette quietly, a smile on his face and his eyes showing his gratitude.

The two couldn't help but blush from Kuroko's reaction. "This is nothing if it's for Kurokocchi," said Kise which Momoi followed with, ", Tetsu-kun."

The rest of the alphas entered the room while Kise, Kuroko, and Momoi were talking. 

"Do, you like it, Tetsuya," called Akashi from the end of the bed who somehow got there unnoticed by the three.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with the same expression that he showed the blonde and pinkette and said, "Yes, I love it. Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks and responded with, "I'm glad you like it, Tetsuya. We're going to have dinner soon so, come down when you're ready."

"Alright, Akashi-kun."

All of the alphas left the room and a few minutes later Kuroko left his room to join the alphas and Momoi for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Due to the manor being obnoxiously huge, Kuroko struggled to find the staircase. During Kuroko's search for the staircase, he somehow wandered into the West Wing, the meeting areas of Akashi and the rest of the miracles. Kuroko wandered the halls until he bumped into a blonde.

He had a tattoo that went from his arm to his neck and blonde hair, like Kise's. He had icy turquoise eyes that stared into Kuroko's cerulean eyes. He had a loosely buttoned up shirt with dress pants and dress shoes with a jacket hooked on his finger, which was behind his back. The man reminded him of Akashi, for he had the same intimidating eyes.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the blonde, no malice in his voice.

"I was just looking for the stairs," replied the bluenette, with his monotone voice.

"Well, you're far from it. Would you like me to take you there?" asked the blonde.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. Thank you," said the bluenette, with a hint of gratitude in his voice.

The blonde walked the bluenette to the stairs and also showed the bluenette where the elevator was located if he ever wanted to use it. Before the blonde could leave, Kuroko said, "Thank you again for showing me where the stairs were," blushing slightly due to being embarrassed that he completely missed it when it was pretty close to the East Wing. The bluenette quickly bowed and headed down the stairs.

The blonde watched Kuroko go down the stairs and thought aloud, "Cute."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kurokocchi, what took you so long?" asked the blonde who was sitting on one of the many chairs that were in front of the long table which was embroidered with gold on the legs of the table.

"I got lost, Kise-kun," admitted the bluenette who took a seat to where Aomine was gesturing towards, which was in the middle of Kise and Aomine.

Kuroko took a small portion onto his plate and ate quietly. Murasakibara, who was sitting on the other side of Kuroko, picked up more food with a spoon and put it on Kuroko's plate. The bluenette looked up at the giant, confused.

"Kuro-chin needs to eat more," said Murasakibara.

After a while, after everyone was finished, Kuroko finally finished everything that the giant put on his plate. By then, it was about 7:54 p.m. As everyone left the dining room, servants came in to clear the table. Tomorrow was Saturday, so the bluenette didn't have any classes.

"Want to watch a movie, Tetsu?"

"Sure."

They all headed to the theater room, which was probably the size of an actual theater and turned on a movie after a lot of arguments between Aomine and Kise on what movie to watch. As it was getting dark outside, the bluenette started to fall asleep and he drifted off as his head leaned on Midorima's who was sitting next to him.

"I think Kuroko's asleep," whisper shouted Midorima.

"Is he?" whisper shouted Aomine who was next to Akashi while the redhead was sitting next to the bluenette. The sight of a sleeping Kuroko was very cute to the alphas so they all blushed unconsciously which was unnoticeable for the only light that was given was the bright light illuminating the room which also contained dimly lighted lamps that were attached to the wall. The alphas didn't want Kuroko to wake up so Midorima carried Kuroko on his back and brought him to his room. The alpha quickly changed the bluenette out of the clothes he was wearing, for if he wore it to bed, it would be uncomfortable and leave marks on the bluenette's skin. When Midorima removed the clothing off of the bluenette, he saw many poorly bandaged areas and bruises and cuts. The alpha knew that Kuroko's hospital injuries healed quite a while before and the injuries he received looked fresh. Midorima grew angry at Kazuya who was abusing their mate and causing there to be cuts and bruises all over the bluenette's porcelain skin, though he bit back the anger and proceeded in putting Kuroko to bed. He gently laid the bluenette down and pulled up the blankets onto him. He turned off the lights and headed outside where all the alphas were waiting. Kuroko had a great sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAAHA, I made this chapter a whopping 3,354 words. I'm proud of myself. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters are going to be introduced

The next morning, Kuroko awoke to a brightly lit room with morning rays shining through his windows. Nigou was sleeping on the pillow beside him, snoring softly. He seemed to be comfortable. Kuroko looked down and saw that he was in white, satin pajamas. Kuroko thought to himself, "Did I change before I went to bed?" He didn't recall any of that so the only way he could have changed was if someone changed him, which meant that one of them saw the... The bluenette didn't know either to be panicking or embarrassed. If one of the alphas changed him, then they could have seen the bandages that were still on him, for he was still healing from getting injured.

Kuroko thought that since the night before last night, Kazuya didn't do anything, he decided he got tired of him, but the bluenette thought wrong and that was all a misunderstanding. He didn't understand why Kazuya didn't beat him that night though. 

The bluenette sat up on his bed and stared through the translucent silk sheet that hung from the ceiling. Kuroko was brought back to reality when the sound of knocking on the door echoed through his room.

"Come in," Kuroko said loud enough so that the person outside could hear him.

A woman that looked to be in their late 30s came in. Her brown hair was pinned into a bun and she wore the servant attire that he saw yesterday. The servant attire that the servants at the Akashi Manor wore looked more expensive than the clothes he used to wear. She had an apron tied around her waist.

"Good morning, Kuroko-sama. My name is Hinako. Akashi-sama says for you to come down when you are ready to eat. If you want, I can bring the food up for you."

"No, it's alright, I'll go down," Kuroko now realized the purpose of the silk sheet that draped down. He thought it acted as a barrier, but he felt it was for something else as well. "You also don't have to address me like that, Himeko-san, it makes me feel uncomfortable."

Himeko looked up at the boy that came through the silk draping. The nightgown was a bit big on him, which made his collarbone be exposed and his bedhead was pretty severe. 

"Why don't we tame that bedhead of yours first," said Himeko, smiling a little. 

Kuroko went back into his bedroom, pass the silk curtain. Himeko asked for permission to enter, and Kuroko confusedly said, "of course." He sat down on the dark gray colored vanity and picked up the comb, but Himeko stopped his hand and picked it up instead. 

"I could do it by myself, Himeko-san," said the bluenette, not wanting to trouble the maid any further.

"It's fine, Kuroko-sama," Kuroko looked back at Himeko and looked at her until she realized her mistake, "I mean Kuroko-kun."

As Himeko brushed through Kuroko's silky hair, she informed him about how the Akashi Manor worked. 

"Everyone has their own personal maid or butler. In your case, Akashi-sama wanted you to have three servants so he assigned two butlers and a maid to you."

"Am I going to be under your care?" asked the bluenette.

"No, I'm Akashi-sama's maid and you, unfortunately, have the newbies. You have Alexandra Garcia, Hayama Kotarou, and Mayuzumi Chihiro. You can tell us if they are bothering you, we'll have them fired immediately. They will be coming to your room after breakfast, so please wait in your room after you have eaten."

"I see," replied Kuroko.

Once Himeko was finished brushing the bluenette's hair, she gestured for him to get up so that they could leave. During that period of time, Nigou woke up and pranced happily to Kuroko. The bluenette smiled and picked up Nigou and held him in his arms. Himeko led the bluenette to the stairs and to the dining room. Once Kuroko arrived, Midorima flinched and scooted a few chairs down, away from Kuroko. 

"Hello, Number 2," said Kise, petting Nigou's head. Nigou was already trained to go to the restroom outside, so Kuroko put Nigou down. Akashi already told the bluenette before that it was fine to let the dog wander around the house. Midorima was extremely against that. To Midorima's relief, Nigou stayed by the bluenette's feet the entire time. Usually, when the alphas were having dinner, lunch, and breakfast together, there would be some conversation but usually not a lot. When Kuroko was there, everything seemed to brighten up and become livelier. 

After breakfast was over, Kuroko rose from his seat and excuse himself saying that he needed to greet the people being introduced to him.

"He'll be alright, right Akashicchi?"

"Tetsuya would tell us if something's wrong, I believe."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko went up the stairs and Nigou closely followed the bluenette's steps. Shoes were apparently prohibited to wear indoors, for it would dirty the floor and give more work for the servants to clean. So everyone wore socks that you wear indoors. It was the fluffy type of socks that you could wear to sleep. The bluenette now knew how to briefly locate where the East Wing was. Kuroko entered his room again and sat on his bed, where Himeko told him to sit and wait.

About a few minutes later, loud talking was heard from outside and four people entered the bluenette's room. The first one was a female whom Kuroko assumed as Alexandra Garcia. She had blonde hair that was mid-length. She had greenish-blue eyes and had pink glasses on. She had the female servant outfit on.

The second person was a man. He had blonde, messy hair and had yellowish-brown eyes. He had a devilish grin that made his canines look sharp. He looked like he had a bubbly personality but at sometimes could be a bully.

The third person had silver hair and an emotionless expression on his face. His eyes were gunmetal gray and he wasn't as loud as the other two were. The two blondes were chatting away while he was behind the two. He looked like the friend in a friend group that makes sure the other friends don't get in trouble.

Himeko was the fourth person that showed the three where to wait.

While the three were seated, they looked around for Kuroko, but couldn't seem to find him. Himeko walked towards the silk curtain, parted it a little and said, "Kuroko-kun, this is Alex, Hayama, and Mayuzumi. You'll be under their care for a while, unless they do something," with that Himeko glared back at the three.

"Where is he?" asked Hayama.

Kuroko entered the living room through the silk curtain. "Hello," said the bluenette while giving a small wave two the three.

"Wasn't the person we were going to meet a guy?" asked Alex.

Himeko looked very annoyed and calmly said, "Kuroko-kun is a male, for your information."

The three looked at the boy, and Alex spoke up saying, "He's so pretty. I thought he was a girl."

Kuroko awkwardly laughed at the situation that he was put into. He walked towards the couches where the three were sitting and sat on the opposite single chair that was facing the three. 

Himeko started walking away from the group that was sitting on the couches and said, "I'll leave you guys so you can get to know each other," she said facing the bluenette, "Don't do anything that bothers Kuroko-kun." she continued, this time facing the three while glaring at them. The two blondes were known to spur trouble wherever they went. Himeko walked out of the room, leaving the four alone.

"Nice to meet you, Kuroko-sama," said the person with silver hair.

"You don't have to address me so formally, it makes me feel uncomfortable," replied the bluenette, smiling.

"Alright, then, Kuroko-kun."

"May, I ask what your name is?" asked Kuroko.

"It is Mayuzumi Chihiro, the person on my right is Hayama Kotarou, and next to him is Alexandra Garcia, also known as Alex."

"Alright, thank you, Mayuzumi-san."

"Am I able to ask what age you are?" asked Hayama.

"I'm 19 years old and I'm going to turn 20 on the 31st of January."

"I'm 22 years old and Alex is also 22 and so is Mayuzumi, we're all betas by the way," said Hayama.

"You know, you're really pretty. Like super pretty. You also don't have any imperfections in your skin. What's your skincare routine?" asked Alex.

"Thank you, and I just put on lotion," replied the bluenette, still a little awkward and not sure what to do at the moment.

"Wait, don't move," said Hayama all of a sudden.

"W-what's wrong?" replied a confused bluenette.

Hayama inched closer to Kuroko until Kuroko was cast under the older's shadow. He put one hand on the back of Kuroko's seat, next to the bluenette's head. He reached his hand on top of the bluenette's head and plucked something from it. 

"Sorry, there was a feather on you and I thought I should get it off of you."

When Hayama was about to get off of the smaller, the chair that the bluenette was sitting on started tipping and before either could react, the chair toppled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The alphas heard a loud crash coming from Kuroko's room, due to their sensitive hearing. Kise bolted up and ran immediately up the stairs after saying that he would check what was going on. Kise ran towards the East Wing, where the bedrooms were located, and ran to the bluenette's room. The rest of the alphas followed shortly after Kise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko's impact felt a little lighter than he thought it would. Hayama's arm was behind his back, although both of them were on the floor. Kuroko's palms were against the other's chest and Hayama's other hand was against the floor. Kuroko was in a slightly upright sitting position as Hayama's knees were in between his legs. Anyone that saw would probably think that Hayama was attacking the bluenette and the two that were sitting on the couch were slightly blushing and looking away. 

As Hayama realized his mistake, he became very flustered and was about to get up until the bedroom door opened and they saw a blonde alpha look at the sight that was shown to him. The two looked at Kise who was staring at them. Kise's eyes flared up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" yelled Kise to Hayama. Kise scooped the bluenette up from Hayama and held him in a protective manner. 

Kise went on, "YOU'RE ALL FIRED, GET OUT!!"

"W-wait, Kise-kun."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO WAIT WHEN THAT BASTARD ATTACKED YOU?!"

"That's not how it went Kise-kun! Let me explain!"

Kise grumbled and stayed quiet to listen to what Kuroko had to say.

"Hayama-san was just trying to get something off my hair and the chair I was sitting on toppled over. He softened my impact and I didn't get hurt but we ended up in an awkward position. So don't fire them. They didn't do anything."

Kise kept grumbling but ended up saying, "fine." Although he held Kuroko closer to him, to show them that the bluenette was his and glared at the three. Kise made sure Kuroko was alright for about a thousand times before leaving the room, although looking a little hesitant about it. 

The alphas outside asked Kise if he and Kuroko were alright. Kise said everything was fine and that Kuroko accidentally knocked over something which made the noise and that they were all just talking together. They all left Kuroko alone and headed back downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so sorry, Hayama-san," said the bluenette bowing towards the older servant.

"N-no it's fine, please don't bow to a servant like me."

Kuroko didn't like how the man in front of himself was lowering his worth like the bluenette once did because his status in life was an omega. "Please stop degrading your worth, Hayama-san. You are a human being, not a servant. Since I made you get yelled at, it's only morally right for me to apologize."

Hayama looked at the bluenette, surprised. "Kuroko-kun is so nice," said Hayama, tearing up. The two that were still sitting on the couch looked at each other and at the bluenette and Hayama.

"Oh, I should apologize to Alex-san and Mayuzumi-san as well," Kuroko bowed towards the two on the couch and said, "I'm very sorry," which resulted in a bunch of "don't bow" and "it's fine."

After all that, the three told Kuroko about a small bell that was mounted on the wall if Kuroko needed anything to ring it. Kuroko went through the silk curtain and looked for it, but couldn't seem to find it.

"I can't find it, Mayuzumi-san."

"Do I have permission to enter?" asked Mayuzumi who was at the other end of the curtain.

"You don't have to ask permission before entering my bedroom. Just enter whenever you want," replied the bluenette.

"I don't think that the alphas of this house would like that, Kuroko-kun," answered Mayuzumi.

"Well, they'll just have to deal with it, so you don't have to ask."

Mayuzumi entered the bluenette's bedroom while Hayama and Alex peeked into it. They all thought that the bedroom matched Kuroko's sweet personality and innocent physical appearance. Mayuzumi walked over to Kuroko's bed and pointed towards the wall where there was a small bell that was above the nightstand.

"Oh," was all the bluenette responded with as he stared at the bell that was right in front of him. "I'm sorry I made you show it to me when it was right in front of me," said Kuroko who was smiling slightly and blushing a little, due to embarrassment.

"It's fine Kuroko-kun," said Mayuzumi smiling a little.

Kuroko never saw Mayuzumi smile before. Kuroko felt that the silver-haired beta in front of him was just like himself. They both seemed to have a lack of presence. Kuroko went up to the beta and tugged on his shirt, gesturing for him to lean down a little. Kuroko whispered into his ear, "do people not notice you at all and don't even think you exist?"

For anyone else, that would've seemed insulting, but Mayuzumi's eyes got wider and stared back at the bluenette and giving an expression that portrayed the words, "how did you know?" Kuroko smiled back at the beta and said, "I guess we're the same then."

Mayuzumi replied with, "yeah," and looked away from the bluenette for he started blushing. Alex all of a sudden spoke up so that she could save Mayuzumi from further embarrassing himself, "I guess we should get going. Himeko-san would yell at us again," she said while entering the bedroom and grabbing Mayuzumi by the arm and dragging him out of the room. 

Hayama added to Alex's statement, "If you ever need anything, just ring the bell," while smiling. They all left the room as Kuroko watched them leave. The bluenette looked under the bed and told Nigou to come out. Nigou came out and jumped into the bluenette's arms for Kuroko had his arms open while kneeling on the ground. 

Kuroko took Nigou onto his bed and layed down on the oversized, comfy bed. He spoke half to himself and to Nigou, "they seemed like good people, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write down suggestions for the story and they might be added! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I kinda ran into a writer's block and couldn't think of what to write next. Well, here's the chapter now.

Kuroko woke up to another morning except today was snowing. Nigou was happily looking out the window, gazing at the white snowflakes that now coated the ground outside the manor and further beyond that as well. The heaters in the manor were on, which made his room warm and cozy. Kuroko still couldn't believe that he could live in such extravagance and also didn't believe that he deserved it either. Today was now Sunday so Kuroko got to sleep in if he wanted to. It was still 6 in the morning so Kuroko could go back to sleep, although the servants woke up about 30 minutes ago and Akashi would wake up in about 25 minutes.

While Kuroko was pondering in his thoughts, he heard the door open and tried to see through the curtain to see who it was. If it was a servant, they would have knocked, even though Kuroko always told them they could come in without knocking. A large figure walked towards the silk curtain, although the person wasn't as big as Murasakibara. The curtain parted and Kuroko saw a tanned alpha with navy blue hair and dark blue two-piece pajamas. Kuroko now started to wonder why his was a nightgown instead of a normal two-piece like the others.

"Ah, Tetsu, you were awake?"

"I just woke up. Did you need something, Aomine-kun?"

"Nah," said Aomine as he started walking toward the bluenette. He got onto the bed and lied down next to Kuroko. 

"Aomine-kun?" 

"You're warm, Tetsu. Let's just stay like this for a lil' bit."

Kuroko stayed quite as the alpha hugged the bluenette into his body. The alpha's earthy scent mixed in with the smell of vanilla and jasmine which made a surprisingly wonderful scent. Kuroko started to fall asleep again as was Aomine. They both fell asleep as Nigou climbed onto the end of the bed and decided to go to sleep as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kise awoke at about 7:15 in the morning and was bored so decided to go to the bluenette's room. He opened the door and was about to go and wake up Kuroko until he saw that Aomine was laying down with the bluenette. Although Kise loved Aomine, he couldn't help but feel jealous that he wasn't in the position that the tanned alpha was in.

The blonde alpha decided to snuggle up next to Kuroko as well, except he held him from behind since Aomine was occupying the front. Kise fell asleep to the smell of vanilla and jasmine mixed with an earthy smell which also combined with Kise's scent of yellow peonies. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now 10 in the morning and Akashi sent Himeko to go wake up Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, and Kuroko. Himeko already woke up the giant but after she went to Aomine and Kise's room she couldn't seem to find the two. She decided she would look for the two alphas after waking up Kuroko. Once she reached the bluenette's room, she saw Hayama walking out of the room. 

"Hayama-kun, did you wake up Kuroko-kun?"

Hayma looked at Himeko who was running up to him. "Ah, no, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Um, some people are with him at the moment, and I don't want to wake up one of them because I'm already on his bad side."

"Whatever, please move out of the way so I can go wake up Kuroko-kun."

Himeko slowly opened the door and walked up to the silk curtain. She walked up to the bed to fine Aomine and Kise next to the bluenette, sleeping. She also didn't feel like waking them up, but Akashi would probably get mad if she didn't. 

"Kuroko-kun, it's time to wake up," she said while softly shaking the bluenette. Kuroko woke up after a little and saw Kise next to him when he wasn't before. The bluenette didn't really mind.

"I'll wake them up, Himeko-san."

Himeko smiled, then bowed and walked away as she left the two alphas to the bluenette. As Himeko left the room, Kuroko shook the alphas to wake them up.

"Tetsu?"

"Kurokocchi?"

Aomine looked at the direction of Kise and looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" said Aomine.

"I should say the same," replied Kise, and the two just glared at each other. Out of everyone in the group, Kise and Aomine tended to get into fights the most.

"Let's just go downstairs, alright?" said Kuroko to avoid a fight from sparking.

Kuroko got out of bed and motioned the alphas to get out. Kise and Aomine reluctantly got out.

"Kurokocchi, can I take your blanket?"

"Why?"

"It smells like Kurokocchi."

"That's creepy, Kise," said Aomine.

Kise glared at Aomine and Kuroko basically had to drag the two out of his room so that they could go downstairs. The bluenette went down the stairs to the dining room as the two alphas trailed behind him. He went to the dining hall to find Akashi and Midorima and a sleeping Murasakibara.

"Good morning, Tetsuya. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, Akashi-kun."

"I had something to discuss with you Tetsuya. Sit down."

The bluenette took a seat in the chair next to Akashi. 

"It's going to be Winter Break in about 3 days so we were planning on going on a vacation. It would be wonderful if you came along as well, but the decision is yours to make," said Akashi.

"Where would be going?" asked Kuroko who was liking the fact that he could go on a vacation, for he never had one due to money problems.

"We were planning on going to the hot springs, a vacation spot we go every winter and also staying there for about 2 weeks."

"I would love to go," said Kuroko who immediately answered and his eyes holding excitement in them.

Akashi chuckled to himself at the bluenette's reaction. "Well then, I guess we should get packing. Daiki, Ryouta, would you like to bring Tetsuya to the nearby town and help him buy things," said Akashi to the two alphas.

Kise and Aomine were now awake and eagerly agreed to bring the bluenette to town. Kuroko and the two headed up to their bedrooms to get ready. Kuroko put on the only clothing he had and a light winter jacket and headed out of his bedroom. Kise met him at the front door where the car was pulling up and stared at him. 

"Is that all you're going to wear, Kurokocchi?"

"I don't have many clothes, but it's fine, Kise-kun."

"No, after we buy what you need to buy, then we're buying you clothes, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kuroko just nodded knowing how persistent the blonde could be. Aomine showed up at the front door shortly after and the three got into the limo and drove to town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kise dragged Kuroko and Aomine around town to buy all kinds of things which gained stares both because of the scene that they were making and the good looks of the alphas. Kise bought a bunch of stuff, returned to the limo, put all the stuff in the car, and went back to shopping. This cycles went on for about 6 hours. Kuroko probably had way too much stuff when Kise finished shopping. The group returned on their little shopping spree and although Kise was doing everything, Aomine and Kuroko looked the most dead inside.

The servants brought up all the stuff Kise bought for Kuroko, which took up 1/4 of his living room space. Kuroko sighed to himself as the workload ahead of him to put away all the stuff that was sprawled all over his living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After 2 hours of cleaning, Kuroko finished putting everything away. His empty closet was now filled with all kinds of clothing that Kise picked out and his storage room that Kuroko found two days ago was full of miscellaneous items, for everything couldn't fit in his room. The storage room was a little smaller than his bedroom, so it had plenty of space.

It was about 6:30 p.m. and about dinner time in the Akashi Manor. Kuroko walked out of his room to go downstairs and saw someone that he briefly met before. It was the blonde man with a tattoo on his neck to the arm. He had a navy colored suit on unlike the one he was wearing the day he met him when he had a gray one on. He was talking to Akashi who had a dress shirt on and dress pants which were black.

The two noticed the bluenette at the stairwell and Akashi silently motioned for him to go back to his room. Before the bluenette could turn around he was hit with the pheromones that had the effect of a blue lotus. He became a little drowsy and his body felt sluggish and he stopped dead in his tracks. Akashi glared at the blonde and told him to stop, which he immediately did which made the bluenette feel normal again. 

The blonde looked closer at the person that looked back at him and realized who he was again. He said, "Oh, it's you again," while smiling.

Akashi looked confusedly at the two, not knowing how they knew each other. Kuroko felt that he intruded into their conversation and decided that he would head back to his room and come back later so that the two alphas could talk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I didn't think I'd run into him again. Does he live here?" asked the blonde to Akashi.

"Mind your own business. That isn't why you're here," replied the redhead who was clearly annoyed.

"You know, if you don't want to tell me anything about him, can I have him?" asked the blonde who was smirking towards the redhead.

Akashi now had a deadly look in his eyes and in less than a second he had a knife towards his throat, "Don't touch him."

The blonde looked at the redhead with amusement in his eyes, "Geez, someone's fired up."

Akashi was clearly annoyed and briefly stated, "Since we have finished discussing the new product, please get out. I will have people escort you out for you."

Akashi watched the blonde leave the manor and sighed to himself. "Things are going to get complicated," he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days pass by quicker than you think they would and it was already time for their departure to the hot springs. It would be a 4-hour car drive to the location though. The group got into the car and the assassination group got into another car. Akashi thought it would be a good idea if the assassination group took a break as well for they helped out with the rescue of the bluenette and they had a lot of security left at the manor anyways. 

The entire ride was Murasakakibara trying to feed Kuroko food and snacks while Kise and Aomine tried sparking conversations of the most random things with the bluenette as well. Midorima and Akashi discussed finances and other business along with the loud chattering of the two alphas. Kuroko couldn't fall asleep due to excitement the night before so he started drifting off onto Aomine's shoulder.

"Hey, Kise, shut up," said Aomine.

"Why is Aominecchi always so mean," said Kise, pouting.

"No, seriously, Tetsu's sleeping."

"Really?! I need a photo," said Kise, who started whispering.

Everyone took a photo, although Midorima was against it in the beginning, but ended up taking a picture anyways. Kuroko was asleep the entire ride and the two alphas sitting next to the bluenette tried to wake him up once they arrived at the hot springs. Kuroko ended up not waking up so Murasakibara carried the bluenette into the room that they were staying at. They were staying at the main suite of one of the many hotels that the Akashi family owned. The suite consisted of five bedrooms, one for each of the alphas. Each room was designated to one of the miracles' personal styles and likings. The alphas couldn't have Kuroko's room made early enough since they weren't there to overlook it.

Murasakibara layed down the bluenette on his bed and Kuroko slept until dinner. Little did he know that this vacation would be entirely different than what he planned for it to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to release this chapter because I'm also working on another fanfic. Go check it out!

Kuroko awoke to a fairly big sized room that had walls painted a lavender kind of color. The bed he was on was ridiculously big and had a lot of pillows. When I say there were a lot of pillows, I mean like a lot of pillows. Murasakibara usually sleeps with six pillows and the rest are just thrown around the bed. In total there were twelve. The bluenette got out of the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. Before he could slide open the door, Murasakibara came through the door and looked towards Kuroko. He was wearing a kimono with different shades of purple, ranging from a dark to light purple and also black.

"Oh, you're awake, Kuro-chin."

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun. Where is this?"

"This is my room. The car ride here ended about two hours ago."

Kuroko looked towards the digital clock that was placed on the counter next to the bed. It read 6:28 p.m. 

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're all in the living room. We're going down to the hot springs so, I came to wake you up."

Kuroko nodded to himself and Murasakibara led the bluenette to the living room. The hots springs' rooms were Japanese style so the flooring was made up of tatami mats and the only non-Japanese factors about the room were that they all slept on beds instead of futons. They exited Murasakibara's room and walked down the hallway to the living room. 

In the living room, there was a large table that was low on the ground with cushions on the ground on top of the tatami mats. The alphas looked up at the bluenette who entered the living room. All of the alphas were wearing kimonos that matched their hair color which made Kuroko look away because he couldn't help but laugh.

Kise bolted upright and ran towards the bluenette and draped himself onto Kuroko. 

"I have a kimono for you too, Kurokocchi. Do you know how to put one on?"

"Thank you Kise-kun, and no, I don't know how to put it on. Can you show me?"

Kise was now smiling a little too wide, "Of course I can, Kurokocchi!"

Kise dragged the bluenette to the bathroom and closed the door. The alphas could hear their conversation and blushed while laughing a little. What the alphas heard was,

"Okay, so take off your clothes."

"I know that, Kise-kun. I'm not stupid."

"YOU'RE SO PALE!"

"Is that an insult?"

"WAH, YOU'RE SKIN IS SO SOFT!"

"Stop touching me."

"I wonder if you're ticklish?"

"Stop Kise-kun. I'm not tickli- ahh~

"K-Kurokocch-"

*SLAP*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kise and Kuroko came out of the bathroom, the first thing the alphas noticed was the reddish tint on one of Kise's cheek, which the blonde was holding because it was stinging. Kuroko now was also wearing a white and blue kimono. Apparently, you are recommended to wear kimonos because of the Japanese theme of the hotel. 

Aomine walked up to Kise and nudged him in the side. "What were you and Tetsu doing in there?" he said, smirking.

Kise just rolled his eyes and pushed Aomine away from him. The group headed down the stairs to the main floor where they went up to the receptionist and checked out towels and locker keys. After a lot of blushing and stuttering, she gave them the items and watched them walk away. The hotel that Akashi owned made the rule of no omegas welcome into the hotel and only betas and alphas allowed without the Akashi family's permission. Everyone in town already knew this unsaid rule but the miracles were the only ones that didn't know. The staff didn't notice the bluenette yet, due to his lack of presence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The baths were divided into omega, beta, and alpha for each gender although the omega baths were "out of service." Akashi looked confusedly at the closed-off baths but decided to just brush it off. 

"Tetsuya, just come into the alpha baths since the omega baths seem to be out of service," said Akashi.

Kuroko nodded as he undid his kimono and slipped it off. Once the top came down to his waist, he stopped and looked back at the alphas who were intently staring at him. "I would appreciate if you guys would stop looking at me while I'm changing," said Kuroko mainly directing it towards Kise.

Everyone immediately looked away and once everyone was changed, they all had a towel around their waist and they entered the baths. There were an outside and indoor baths. It was dark outside but the baths were nicely lit outside and there were rocks incircling the bath where there was a small waterfall that had a path that led to the outdoor bath. Aomine and Kise ran to the outdoor area while Midorima was yelling at them not to run while Murasakibara was walking behind them and Akashi was walking next to Midorima. Kuroko followed the rest of the group to the outdoor baths. 

When Kuroko entered the water and fully submerged his body into the warm water, he sighed contently while smiling, which all the alphas found absolutely adorable. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Kise and Aomine trying to drown each other and the Midorima glaring and yelling at them while everyone else just watched. They all got out and went back to the locker rooms. They all dried themselves off before changing back into their kimonos. 

Murasakibara kept complaining that he was hungry so everyone decided to go eat in one of the many restaurants that were on the main floor of the hotel. The alphas were greeted by all the staff for everyone knew who they were and no one noticed the bluenette yet either. When Murasakibara picked a restaurant, they all entered and when the waiter was taking the alphas to their table, another waiter finally noticed the bluenette and he went up and put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

When the waiter thought that the miracles were seated, he brought Kuroko to a small, secluded area in the restaurant. 

"Omegas are not allowed in this facility. I will have to ask you to leave."

"Oh really, I'll just wait outside then," responded Kuroko.

"No, I mean that omegas are not allowed in this hotel at all. Pests like you should just sleep on the streets. Get out."

"I've never heard of this rule being made," said Akashi who was now staring maliciously towards the waiter.

"Ah, Akashi-san," said the waiter, surprised and immediately bowed towards the alpha.

"Tetsuya, come here." Kuroko walked over to the alpha and stayed behind him.

Akashi softly whispered to the bluenette to go to the table where the rest of the alphas were seated and Kuroko obeyed and walked over to their table. The rest of the alphas asked what took Kuroko so long and fought over who the bluenette would be sitting next to while Akashi was releasing his rage on the rest of the staff. 

Akashi came back about 15 minutes later after replacing the entire staff that was hired in the hotel. They received their food and Murasakibara ate about 22 servings while everyone else ate a normal portion, except for Kuroko who ate half a serving because he usually eats a very small amount.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they all got back to the room, it was about 10 at night. 

"Tetsu, want to sleep with me tonight?"

"NOOOOO! KUROKOCCHI IS SLEEPING WITH ME!!"

"STOP YELLING, NANODAYO!"

"Kuro-chin, you should sleep in my room."

The four alphas argued with each other while Akashi came up behind the bluenette and asked, "Would you like to sleep with me, Tetsuya?" The bluenette nodded because he was tired and didn't care who he slept with and just wanted to sleep.

Akashi's room was the same as Murasakibara's except that the walls were painted red and the bed was black and burgundy instead. Kuroko wobbled over to the bed and collapsed, and fell asleep as Akashi came up to him to put him in a more comfortable position. When the bluenette was put to sleep, the alpha walked over to the bluenette and planted a kiss on his forehead before saying, "Goodnight, Tetsuya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Kuroko awoke to find Akashi hugging him, although he was still asleep. When the bluenette tried to get out of the alpha's hold, Akashi only gripped tighter. On the clock, it read 4 a.m. It was still quite early and Kuroko didn't understand why he started to wake up much earlier than he usually did.

Kuroko couldn't fall asleep and usually, when he couldn't fall asleep, he would think about things that were bugging him and try to think of resolutions to them. The main thing on his mind was that the last doctor appointment he had, the doctor said that he would have a heat once every two months. Most omegas usually have a heat every three months but since Kuroko's hormones were especially active, he would experience more heats. It was coming close to a month and a half since he was abducted which meant he would go into heat again soon. Maybe in about two and a half weeks. 

The bluenette's top solution was to hide in his room until the heat went away. He never told the alphas yet about his heat for he was too embarrassed and since it was also a very delicate and sensitive topic to talk about. Kuroko tried falling back asleep and after six attempts, fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kuroko awoke in the morning, Akashi wasn't next to him. He decided to check the living room again. Akashi wasn't there so Kuroko checked the study, which he found Akashi doing paperwork. It was about 7 in the morning and everyone was up except for Kise and Aomine. 

"Tetsuya, you're awake. If you don't mind, would you go wake up Daiki and Ryouta, please? I feel like they'll wake up if you wake them."

Kuroko nodded and headed to Aomine and Kise's room. He headed to Kise's room since he was easier to wake up. He slid open the door and walked up to Kise's bed and shook him awake. Kise obviously didn't wake up. Kuroko always had a method to wake up the blonde and tanned alphas. 

HOW TO WAKE UP AOMINE AND KISE:

Before Step 1, try to shake the person awake and if still not woken up, resort to these methods.

STEP 1: Fill a water sprayer with water and put ice in it. This can also be done in a large bowl if you do not have a water sprayer with you at the moment.

STEP 2: Wait until the ice is fully melted, then carry to the alpha.

STEP 3: Spray water on person's face until woken up and if still doesn't wake up, dunk everything on their face and slap. Slapping after water being poured makes there be more friction and contact which makes the stinging pain amplified.

STEP 4: Usually you don't get to Step 4, but if you do, release living hell on them.

Kuroko has a water sprayer dedicated to the alphas and always had it with him, but he forgot to pack it. He headed out of the room and went to the kitchen to retrieve a large bowl. Once he found one, he filled it up with cold water and put ice in. Midorima was just watching the whole process of Kuroko getting a bowl of ice water and found it to be a great idea.

The bluenette carried the bowl to Kise's room and dunked everything onto the alpha's face with a placid expression as usual. Kise woke up immediately and stared up at the bluenette in fear and shock. 

"You weren't waking up, Kise-kun. Next time wake up when I shake you. Now excuse me, I need to wake up Aomine-kun."

Kise just stared at the bluenette as he left the room and went to go refill the bowl with water and ice since Aomine never ever woke up from just shaking. Kuroko repeated the process on Aomine and received the same expression as Kise. Akashi's sadistic side enjoyed Kuroko's methods of waking up the alphas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once everyone was awake and Kise and Aomine finished taking a shower, they all headed down to the main floor for breakfast. The oddest thing met them at the main floor which Akashi found more disturbing than odd.

There was the blonde man with the tattoo that the bluenette briefly met at the Akashi Manor, twice. 

"Yo, Akashi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the tattooed blonde explained why he was there, due to business purposes, he wanted to meet the bluenette, for he couldn't really talk much with him at all. Akashi hesitated but eventually gave up when Kuroko wanted to get to know him as well.

"This is Nash, Tetsuya. Nash, this is Tetsuya," Akashi said drearily, "BUT, you can not address Tetsuya as Tetsuya but address him as KUROKO."

"Nice to meet ya," said Nash who extended his hand to shake with Kuroko.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nash-san," responded Kuroko.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day was Nash tagging along with the group while the miracles were annoyed, Kuroko was happy to have more company. And with that, two weeks passed by very quickly and their trip to the hot springs ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are always welcome! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my new fanfic, "An Angel's Secret."

As Kuroko was finished packing up all his luggage for the car ride back to the manor, he was interrupted by the loud yelling of Kise and Aomine who were running towards him. Immediately Kuroko dodged having to deal with the two alphas' bickering with his own methods. Kuroko usually bargained with the alphas so that they would quiet down, but if that didn't work, then he would threaten. Akashi seemed to like the second method more.

Today was the last day of their Winter Break and tomorrow, they would have to start going to Teiko, although Aomine usually ditched and Kise never paid attention while Murasakibara just ate and ate and ate... and ate. The car ride back was silent due to Akashi falling asleep on Midorima's shoulder while the green-haired alpha was reading a book, and Aomine and Kise were listening to music and Murasakibara was eating.

While the alphas were all preoccupied, Kuroko was lost in thought like he always was. Tomorrow was the start of his heat and Kuroko was trying to remember to bring suppressant pills to Teiko so that he would be fine for the day, although he would have to continuously take them daily until the heat went away. At the moment, it was in the middle of the afternoon since Kise couldn't find his sunglasses that Kuroko bought him.

It was one of those buy one, get one free, but Kise was desperately trying to find it even though the bluenette offered to buy him another one. Eventually, the blonde found it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the car arrived at the Akashi Manor, it was around 5:36 in the afternoon. Kuroko woke up the two alphas with ice that was in the limo's mini freezer. When the bluenette stepped foot into the house, he was met with an overjoyed Nigou who was jumping up and down at the sight of Kuroko. Midorima kept his distance.

Murasakibara went straight to the pantry to go find some snacks since he finished everything in the car. Kuroko greeted Alex, Hayama, and Mayuzumi who were all cleaning the bluenette's room. Kuroko offered to help them, but they rejected his offer politely.

The bluenette was a bit tired so he dismissed the three servants, insisting that they cleaned enough and that they go take a break. He fell onto his large bed and stared up at a large canopy that was above his bed. He sometimes thought to himself, did he really deserve all of this. 

Sometimes the bluenette thought that everything was a dream and that he would wake up to reality soon. With these thoughts, he fell asleep

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He awoke about an hour and a half later by Mayuzumi who said it was time to eat dinner. Kuroko told Mayuzumi to tell the alphas that he wasn't hungry and that he just wanted to sleep. With that, the bluenette fell asleep again up to midnight.

Kuroko awoke again at around one in the morning. He tried to fall asleep again, but couldn't, so he decided that he would take a small walk around Akashi's property before going back to sleep. H

The bluenette quietly slipped off his bed, so that he wouldn't wake Nigou, and walked over to his closet. He picked out one of the many winter coats that Kise bought him and put it over his nightgown. He silently opened the door to his room and closed it as he exited and entered the hallway. The manor was dark and only lit by the moonlight that was coming through the windows that lined the hallway. 

Kuroko silently went down the marble stairs and put on some outdoor shoes as he exited the manor. Outside, the weather was cold and when the bluenette breathed outwards, a small puff of fog showed up and immediately disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Behind the manor was a large forest that the Akashi family also owned. Kuroko would've taken a small walk there if it wasn't for the huge walk that it would take to reach the back of the house when you were in the front.

The bluenette walked up to the secluded road that led to the house and walked back to the manor. There was still snow coating the ground and as Kuroko walked to the manor's front door, small snowflakes started falling from the sky. It was a really beautiful sight to the bluenette. Kuroko started feeling cold, so he went back in.

He took off his shoes and neatly placed them on the spot that they were already at before he left. He quietly walked up the stairs and went back into his room. He took off his coat, placed it back in its place and climbed back into bed. He fell asleep to the sight of snow falling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Kuroko woke up late. He knew this because Aomine and Kise were already awake before him. He hurriedly put on some warm clothing and a jacket, grabbed his school bag, and ran out of his room. 

The bluenette bumped into Midorima at the stairwell. Midorima told Kuroko that he was going to go wake him and that the car was waiting for everyone still. Kuroko apologized to the alpha although Midorima said it was fine and that Kuroko should get as much sleep as he needed. He also asked if Kuroko was sick since he didn't come down for dinner last night. The bluenette said that he wasn't hungry that night and Midorima skeptically nodded along.

Everyone got into the car and the limo pulled up to Teiko University and dropped off the group. They all separated and headed to their designated classes. Kuroko met up with Kagami, who was waiting for the bluenette at the entrance of their class. They both went in and sat in their spots and listened to the lecture that the professor was giving. The bluenette felt like he was missing something, but couldn't pinpoint what he forgot. He forgot his suppressant pills.

About 4 hours into class. Kuroko started feeling hot and took off his jacket, although that didn't help at all. Kuroko knew that he was starting to go into heat, so he reached into his bag to grab the suppressants that were in his bag. He kept feeling around his bag for it, but they weren't there. 

The bluenette internally panicked and thought that he would just leave early but as he started to get up, his knees buckled under him and he collapsed to the floor, which made a huge noise. The professor looked at Kuroko's direction and asked, "Kuroko-kun, are you alright?"

Kuroko's entire body felt heavy and he was now breathing heavily as his pheromones were emitting throughout the entire room. Everybody in the class stared at the bluenette now, faces flushed and some started to get out of their seat. Kagami was obviously experiencing it as well, but he clamped his hand over his nose so that he couldn't smell the wonderfully sweet scent that the bluenette was giving out. 

The bluenette was now really panicking and he gathered up all the strength he had, grabbed his jacket and bag and ran out of the classroom. Kagami chased after him to make sure that the bluenette wouldn't get attacked. As Kuroko was running through the hallway, all heads turned to his direction as he ran past the people that were standing in the hallways at the moment. The bluenette couldn't hear Kagami running after him or him calling out his name. 

Kagami was now in a safe distance where he wasn't as affected by Kuroko's pheromones, but in the classroom, he was right in front of him, so it affected him the most. As the bluenette was running, he got out his cell phone and dialed Hayama.

"Kuroko-kun! How are you."

"H-Hayama-san, p-please send a car over to Teiko, now," Kuroko said as his voice was strained and he was now panting due to the heat and running.

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt somewhere?!"

"Hayama-san, p-please hurry and send a car. A-an omega driver, p-please."

"G-got it, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko heard yelling on the other end of the phone and heard Mayuzumi's voice. 

"We sent a car, it should arrive in about 10 minutes. Please hold out until then."

Kuroko kept running towards the entrance of the school and arrived 3 minutes before the car would arrive. In the three minutes he was waiting, some alphas that were walking by the entrance saw the bluenette hunched up over the wall and immediately tried to take advantage of him. Luckily the car arrived and a tall omega came out of the car and grabbed Kuroko and softly pushed him into the car and went to the driver's seat and sped away.

"Are you alright, Kuroko-san?" asked the driver.

"I'm fine, t-thank you. May I k..now your name?" said the bluenette who had his legs up to his head and was laying down on the car seats. The bluenette kept spasming and flinching every 15 seconds.

"My name is Mibuchi Reo."

"Thank you f-for picking me up, Mibuchi-san."

"We omegas have to stand up for each other, right?" said Mibuchi who was now smiling.

Kuroko remained silent the entire car ride and once they entered the manor, Mibuchi hurridly rushed the bluenette to his room and set him on the bed and helped change him into his nightgown, for it was more comfortable. Mibuchi left Kuroko's room so that the bluenette could rest and right after he did, Kuroko stumbled towards his door and locked it so that no one could come in. The bluenette thought that he should just go ask someone to bring him his suppressants, but suppressants were only meant to prevent heats and would not be very helpful when an omega was in heat already.

Kuroko knocked over some things in his room as he headed back to his bed; thankfully they didn't break. The entire rest of the day, Kuroko remained isolated in his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Midorima ran into the house and threw off his shoes as he ran up the stairs to Kuroko's room. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He knocked on it as he urgently asked,

"Kuroko, are you alright. Please open the door, we're all worried."

Midorima was met with silence from the other side of the door. The alphas behind the green-haired alpha were all stressing over Kuroko going into heat. In Kuroko's room, the bluenette already kicked off his blanket and pillows and was in immense pain at the moment and kept tossing and turning in his bed while sweating. He was breathing heavily and his face was a shade of dark pink. The bluenette was fighting the sexual desire that was welling up inside of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the second day, the rest of the alphas tried again to let them help the bluenette, but it didn't work. Kuroko didn't even come out to eat and stayed locked in his room. 

Nigou wasn't particularly affected by Kuroko's heat and tried to comfort the bluenette who was in pain but ended up not being helpful at all. All Nigou could do was just watch the bluenette occasionally whimper out a sound of pain and squirm around on his bed and kept feeling cold yet hot at the same time.

With that, another day passed as the second day of his heat also passed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the third day, Kuroko was still holed up in his room and was still in pain while his urge to mate was almost passing the point of unbearable. Every day, one of the alphas came to his room and tried to persuade the bluenette to let them help him, but failed. 

Today Kise came to his room and all the other alphas already went to Teiko and left. Kise walked up to the bluenette's door and softly knocked on it. 

"Kurokocchi, can you please let me in. I won't do anything you hate. I just want you to be alright. I know you're in a lot of pain and I don't want you to be hurting anymore."

When Kise didn't get a reply he turned to walk away, but as he was about to head back to his room, he heard the creak of a door opening and was hit with a heavy, pleasurable smell of jasmine and vanilla. This made the blonde start rutting, even though he didn't want to. 

Inside of Kuroko's room was dark and very stuffy and the scent of the bluenette was even heavier in the room. A small hand grabbed onto Kise's shirt and he saw a panting bluenette who was flushed in the face and teary-eyed. 

"K-Kise-kun. P-Please help me," said the bluenette.

The small amount of rationality that was in the blonde's head snapped as he heard those words.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, sexual content, and Mpreg ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I'm also working on another fanfic called, "An Angel's Secret" Go check it out if you want. ;)

Kise let his alpha take over as Kuroko already allowed his inner omega to take over him. Kise immediately scooped up the bluenette as he locked the door to the bluenette's room behind him. He held Kuroko in a manner where the bluenette legs were holding onto the alpha's torso and the two passionately kissed each other.

Kuroko's mouth felt hot, sweet, and pleasurable as the warmness of it melted the alpha's consciousness of what he was doing completely and Kise handed the controls to his body to inner alpha as he dominated the omega. Kise carried Kuroko to the bluenette's bed and placed him on the bed as he climbed on top of the bluenette.

The blonde lifted the skirt edge of the bluenette's nightgown and lifted the bluenette's legs as he desperately pulled off his underwear, which was completely soaked in the back. Kise grabbed onto Kuroko's thighs and pushed them so that his dripping hole was exposed. He plunged his fingers into Kuroko as the bluenette let out a pained yet pleasured moan. Kise undid his pants as his hard member busted out of his pants. 

Kise turned the bluenette over as Kuroko's ass was now facing the blonde. The alpha shoved his cock's entirety into the bluenette with one single thrust as Kuroko let out a delighted moan. This only spurred Kise's arousal and the blonde roughly thrusted mercilessly into the bluenette's pink hole.

The bluenette's nape was a light pink, due to sweating and looked so soft. Kise bared his teeth as he bit down on the bluenette's mellow skin. Kuroko cried out in pain and pleasure as tears sprung from the boy's cerulean eyes and his whole body shivered. The blonde grabbed onto the bluenette's baby blue hair and pulled on it as he kissed Kuroko's soft pink lips.

"I'm going to cum, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko regained some of his senses when he heard this and immediately panicked. "K-Kise-kun, you can't. I-I'll get pregnant." 

Kise's golden eyes stared into the boy's sapphire eyes. "Just get pregnant," said Kise with joy present in his voice and Kuroko was at a loss for words as he stared back at Kise.  
Kise then released his load into Kuroko as the bluenette's insides were filled with the warm liquid. Kise knotted* as he was still inside the omega. After that Kuroko's heat went away and Kise's senses came back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I'M SO SORRRY KUROKOCCHIII!!!" pleaded Kise who was facing the bluenette who was sitting at the corner of the room, holding his knees up to his torso and had Kise's blouse on him, which the blonde hurridly put on him when he came back to his senses.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER MEEE!!!! I'M SOOORRRRYYYYYY!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!" Kise continued to the bluenette who wasn't paying attention.

Kuroko got up and Kise saw white liquid run down his creamy skin. The blonde started blushing.

"I'm taking a shower," the bluenette simply said and the blonde just nodded as he was moping on Kuroko's bed. Kuroko walked into his bathroom and closed the door. Nigou came out from under the bed and Kise simply asked the dog,

"Were you here this whole time?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time that Kuroko finished showering, the alphas were on their way back to the manor.

When the bluenette walked out of his bathroom, he saw Kise still moping on his bed. Kuroko chuckled to himself as he walked over to Kise and hugged him from behind. The blonde was surprised by this, but was glad that the bluenette was still going to associate with him.  
"I'm not mad at you, Kise-kun," said Kuroko as he planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek. Immediately Kise hugged the bluenette back.

Since Kuroko's heat was over, the stuffiness of the room and the scent of jasmine and vanilla started to disappear. Kuroko and Kise's little moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. On the other end, Kuroko heard the voices of Hayama, Alex, and Mayuzumi.  
"Kuroko-kun, we know that you probably don't want to come out yet, but here is some food, if you're up for it," said Alex.

Before the three could leave, they heard Kuroko's bedroom door opened and looked back hopefully to the bluenette. They saw Kuroko wearing a large blouse that came up to his mid-thigh and his hair wet. Kuroko's nightgown was completely ruined and stained, so he couldn't re-wear that. 

They all ran up to Kuroko and were all smiling. When they looked into his room, they saw that it was a complete mess and smelled of sex and then they saw the blonde alpha with only his underwear on. They all knew what the two were doing in there and immediately blushed.

Kuroko confusedly looked at the three servants in front of him that were blushing a beet red color.

"S-so, Kuroko-kun. A-are you feeling b..etter," said Hayama who stuttered after figuring out what they just walked into.

"Yes, I do. Sorry I stayed holed up in my room, Hayama-san."

Kise walked up to Kuroko and draped himself behind the bluenette and said to the three, "He made a complete mess in here. And I made a complete mess out of him." Kise smirked at the three who blushed an even darker red and Kuroko blushed a little as he pushed the blonde away.

"Don't mind him. He's being weird today," said the bluenette as he completely shoved Kise away from the three's sight.

Kise scooped up Kuroko and carried him to his room as the three heard,

"I need clothes, let's go to my room, Kurokocchi."

"We can go to your room, but put me down. I can walk."

"Your back must be hurting. I'll carry you."

The bluenette mumbled under his breath, "That's because you were too rough."

Kise just apologized over and over again at the bluenette who was looking away from Kise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The alphas were wondering why Kise didn't come to Teiko that day and decided to check on him after checking up on Kuroko again. They all walked up the stairs to the bluenette's room to find the door open and sounds of cleaning coming from inside the room.  
They all ran into Kuroko's room to find the window curtains wide open and the windows open while they saw Hayama, Mayuzumi, and Alex picking up things and changing bed sheets.

"Is Kuroko's heat over?!" yelled Midorima, knowing that Kuroko's heat should've gone for four more days.

Alex immediately turned off the vacuum and said, "Ah yes, Kuroko-san's heat ended. Kuroko-san was with Kise-san and they both went to Kise-san's room, Midorima-san."

"That little fucker," said Aomine as he started walking towards the blonde's room.

"Now, now, Daiki. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

The four alphas headed over to Kise's room and opened the door to find Kuroko on Kise's bed while Kise was bandaging the bluenette's neck. 

"Oh, Aomine-kun. What's wrong?"

Aomine ran up to the bluenette and pushed aside the blonde, who finished treating the bite mark. "Did this bastard do anything to you, Tetsu. If he did, I'll kill him."

"It's alright, Aomine-kun. I'm fine."

Midorima suddenly came up to Kuroko and told him to lay down. Kuroko obeyed and Midorima pushed down on Kuroko's stomach area. The bluenette winced and immediately pushed away Midorima's hand.

"I knew it, Kuroko, you're pregnant. You can tell by pressing down near the stomach area and if you feel pain, that means your pregnant."*

"WHAAAATTTTT!!!! KISE, YOU BASTARD!!!!"

"Aomine-kun, It's fine! I'm alright!"

"Kuroko, if you don't want it, then we can always get rid of it."

"NO!" yelled Kuroko which surprised everyone in the blonde's room. "Uh, I mean. I don't want to get rid of something that Kise-kun gave me," muttered Kuroko, who was embarrassed of what he was saying.

Kise's face glowed as he tackled the bluenette onto his bed. "I LOOOVVVEE YOUU, KUROKOCCHI!!"

"Oi, get off of Kuroko. He's in a very fragile stage right now," said Midorima as he pulled Kise off of Kuroko. "Kuroko, you'll also start feeling pregnancy symptoms in about a week," Midorima continued as he informed the bluenette of what he'll be going through.

"Well then, you must be hungry, Tetsuya. Considering you haven't eaten in two days," said Akashi who helped Kuroko up. Almost immediately Kuroko's back felt like it was kicked and his knees buckled under him and the bluenette fell. Kuroko just glared up at the blonde as the rest of the alphas just worriedly looked at the bluenette.

"Kise-kun, you were too rough," said the bluenette as he continued glaring at the blonde.  
After hearing this, everyone just glared at the blonde as the bluenette tried to get back up, but failed. 

"Here, Tetsu," said Aomine as he carried the bluenette in a position so that he wouldn't be hurting anywhere. All the alphas then left the room with the bluenette to get food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the first time, Kuroko actually finished everything that he was given which made Murasakibara very happy, since he made the food. After Kuroko got pregnant, Kise became overprotective and very clingy to the bluenette. Even though all the alphas insisted that Kuroko stay home and rest, the bluenette insisted on going to Teiko tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Kuroko got up and got ready to go to the university. Kise was the most reluctant on letting the bluenette go, but since Kuroko kept on persisting, Kise allowed Kuroko to go. All the alphas were waiting for the bluenette at the dining table. Kuroko only ate a little, but Murasakibara was happy that the bluenette was eating at all, considering that he was pregnant.

They all got into the car as they were all driven to Teiko.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kuroko went into the university, Kagami came running towards him and held him by the shoulders, which caused the alphas to growl at the redhead.

"Kuroko, are you all right? You weren't coming and you all of a sudden left and I was worried."

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun. I'm sorry I worried you," said Kuroko, who genuinely sounded like he was apologizing. Kagami noticed that after the bluenette started spending more time with the alphas, his emotionless attitude started fading away and that he would actually start showing some kinds of emotions.

"Well then, let's get to class," said Kagami who was about to leave with Kuroko until Kise came up and said,

"I'll take him to class," and left with the bluenette.

Kagami was confused with the blonde's attitude, but Akashi came up behind him and said, 

"Ryouta's been like that for a while. Don't take it personally," and then followed the blonde and bluenette, since his classes were in that direction.

Kagami wasn't sure to feel happy or what to have Akashi actually talk to him without trying to kill him. Kagami quickly followed behind the two alphas that were walking alongside Kuroko. The redhead thought to himself, "I feel like Kuroko smelled a little different than he usually did, eh, whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akashi was sitting on the couches in the room that the miracles were allowed to enter. Kuroko walked up to Akashi, since he had something he needed to discuss with the alpha.

"Akashi-kun, I have something I need to ask you something."

"What is your question, Tetsuya?"

"Can Kagami-kun come over to the manor today?"

"Why does he need to come over?"

"I was going to teach Kagami-kun something, but then the staff here said that they would be closing up after school for maintenance."

"What is in it for me?"

Kuroko thought about this and then planted a kiss on Akashi's cheek.

"I'm going to need more than that."

Kuroko sighed as he kissed Akashi's lips but then the alpha slipped his tongue into the bluenette's mouth and pushed him onto the couch. They passionately kissed each other until Kuroko broke the kiss so that he could breathe. Akashi claimed Kuroko's lips again and after a while, Akashi parted his lips from the bluenette's soft lips as Kuroko was panting and breathing heavily under him.

"Alright, Tetsuya. You can bring Taiga over," said Akashi, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagami stared up in awe at the Akashi Manor and was shocked that a house could be this big. Kagami lived in a pretty big house, but Akashi's was on a whole nother level. Kuroko took Kagami's hand and brought him to the door of the manor as the guards bowed towards the bluenette and opened the door for him. 

The servants that were lined up inside the manor all bowed at Kuroko and said, 

"Welcome home, Kuroko-sama." 

As the rest of the alphas came in, the servants greeted them as well.

"Dang, Kuroko. You're like a prince in here."

Kuroko laughed at Kagami's statement as he brought the alpha up to his room. When Kuroko opened his room, Kagami was gaping at the size of the room. It was practically the size of a house itself. The bluenette brought Kagami to the study so that he could teach the alpha the concepts he didn't understand.

The rest of the day, Kuroko taught Kagami what he didn't understand. By the time the two were finished, it was around dinner time.

"Kagami-kun, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like I would be imposing."

"It's fine, come on."

The two went downstairs and to the dining room. The miracles all looked up and saw the bluenette with the redheaded alpha.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Taiga?" asked Akashi, knowing that if he asked this, the bluenette would be very pleased.

"See, Kagami-kun. They're nice."

The rest of the alphas were going to impose on Akashi's statement, but after hearing that Kuroko called them nice, they decided not to. As dinner was served Kagami ate as much as he could while Kuroko just stared at his plate until he started feeling nauseous and quickly excused himself from the table and ran to the bathroom.

Kise immediately followed behind him. Everybody heard retching coming from the bathroom, and instead of feeling grossed out, they were genuinely worried. 

Midorima said, to ease everybody at the table, "Early stages of pregnancy, he'll be fine."

Kagami just stared at Midorima as the green-haired alpha paused, realizing his mistake. 

"P-pregnant?" asked Kagami as he got up and ran towards the bathroom that the bluenette was throwing up in.

"Kuroko, you're pregnant?" asked Kagami as he was in the bathroom entrance. He saw Kise rubbing the bluenette's back as Kuroko was throwing up stomach acid, due to not eating anything.

"I didn't tell you, because I thought you would be disgusted with me," said the bluenette softly.

"Why on earth would I be disgusted with you. In fact, I'm happy for you. No matter what, I'll always be your friend and I don't care what you are or what you do but I'll always respect you. So don't hesitate to tell me these kinds of stuff," said Kagami as he kneeled down on the bathroom tiles and looked at Kuroko.

The bluenette felt happy that Kagami said these stuff. He always thought that Kagami would leave him if he ever found out about what omegas go through. He hugged Kagami, ignoring the redheaded alpha's flustered speaking. 

"Thank you, Kagami-kun," said the bluenette, softly into Kagami's ear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Kuroko waved Kagami off as Akashi let Kagami ride in one of their cars back to Kagami's home. Before Kise could go to his own bedroom, the bluenette held onto his arm and asked,

"Can you sleep with me tonight, Kise-kun?"

Kise smiled at the bluenette and kissed his forehead as he said, "of course."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that this chapter came out so late. My computer restarted so I had to redo all the work because it didn't save (T0T).

Kuroko finished reading the last book that was in his study. While all the alphas were at the university, Kuroko thought that he should keep himself busy by reading books.

*Flashback to 2 weeks ago*

"Kuroko, starting tomorrow, you're staying home, alright?" said Midorima to the bluenette during dinner.

"Why?"

"Considering the state you are in, going to the university will start to become more dangerous."

"How?"

"Well, let's see; you could trip, food poison, feel nauseous, a heat can also come, someone can attack you, you could fall on your stomach, faint, feel dizzy, overheat..."

Midorima kept going on with the list of hazards and before he was finished, Kuroko just agreed so that Midorima would stop worrying about things that probably wouldn't happen. After dinner, the bluenette texted Kagami, telling him that he wouldn't be coming to the university for a while.

*End of Flashback*

After the bluenette told Kagami that he wouldn't be attending classes for a while, Kagami visited when he had the time. Since the bluenette finished reading everything in his study, he went down to the second floor to go to the library.

The library doors were huge, I mean like ten Murasakibaras height. There were guards at the entrance and they bowed to the bluenette and opened the door for him. Inside the library, there were three stories and a huge hole in the ceiling in the middle of the floors. So basically you could see the top of the third floor if you looked up from the middle of the first floor. The hole was quite big since there was a huge crystal chandelier that came down to the middle of the second floor. There were also small lights that trailed around the bookshelves which were embedded into the wall. There were also holes in the bookshelves so that the windows were visible. There were couches, tables, and chairs, and basically, everything that a typical library would have. There were also pillars that were on the first floor that went up to the edge of the second floor. The floor was a gray marble flooring.

The bluenette looked around to find a book that he would like to read. He picked out a book and sat down on one of the couches and as he read, he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The alphas arrived home while Kise and Aomine were complaining about going to Teiko and that they didn't want to go anymore. Midorima went up to Kuroko's room and knocked on it but received no answer. He opened the door and was met with an empty room. 

Akashi and the alphas went around the manor looking for the bluenette, thinking that he left the house. It would probably be a little too easy for Kuroko to slip out unnoticed by anyone anyways. The red-haired alpha went to the library, thinking that he might be in there.

He opened the doors and found Kuroko sleeping on the couches with the book he was reading on his stomach, face down. Kuroko was still in his nightgown with a light, flowy shawl draped over his shoulders.

Akashi smiled at the sleeping bluenette. He walked over and gently picked him up so that he didn't wake up. The guards that were inside the library quietly opened the door for the two as they walked out. 

The other alphas were in the living room and were waiting for Akashi to return. They all couldn't find Kuroko no matter how hard they looked. They saw Akashi come in and he was carrying something. No, he was carrying Kuroko and he looked to be asleep. 

The other alphas got up as Akashi got closer to them.

"I found Tetsuya asleep in the library," whispered Akashi to the rest of the group.

Everyone just stared at the bluenette before they snapped a quick photo and brought Kuroko up to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the alphas but Kuroko in his bed and pulled the blanket over him, they exited his room. Obviously, Midorima stayed at the door of the bluenette's room just in case the beast/Nigou came towards him. 

Aomine went to his room, Akashi went to his office that was in a different wing, Midorima went the direction that Akashi went, Murasakibara went to the pantry to find something to eat, and Kise had a scheduled photoshoot in about an hour, so he left. 

*2 hours later*

Kuroko awoke to find himself in his bedroom. He thought that the alphas brought him here. His thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom doors were slammed open and a pinkette ran towards him.

"Tetsu-kun! How come you didn't tell meeeee!" yelled Momoi as she hugged the bluenette.

"Tell you what, Momoi-san?"

"That you were pregnant!"

"Well, I wasn't able to find you at the university and you stopped visiting here as well," said the bluenette as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun! I had to go on a business trip with my father for a while! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Momoi-san, but, how did you find out anyways?"

"I overheard Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun discuss something about pregnancy and your name being mentioned in the conversation so I guessed that you were pregnant."

"Oh."

Momoi looked over at Kuroko's feet and saw Nigou sitting and staring back at her. She smiled.

"How is Tetsu-kun #2 doing," she said as he spun while holding him in the air.

Kuroko smiled at the sight of the annoyed dog and the laughing pinkette who was still spinning Nigou around in circles. Kuroko's stomach looked a bit bloated as well due to pregnancy. 

"Tetsu-kun, do you want to go downstairs?" asked Momoi who placed Nigou back down on the bed.

Kuroko got up from his bed and Momoi took that as a yes. She opened the door for the bluenette as they walked out of Kuroko's room and down the stairs. While they were coming down the stairs, Kise walked in from the front door and his eyes met the bluenette's.

"You're awake, Kurokocchi!" yelled Kise as he ran over to the stairs that the two were on. The blonde gently brought the bluenette into a hug.

"Why are you acting like I was in a coma and woke up," asked the bluenette who was trying to push Kise away from him.

"Oh, Momoicchi, you were here too?"

"Yeah. When I went into Tetsu-kun's room, he was already awake."

"Kurokocchi, I'm bored, let's play some games."

"What do you want to play, Kise-kun?"

"Viiidddeeeooooo gaaammmmeeessss!"

"I forgot where the game room is. Can you take me to where it is, Kise-kun?"

"Of course, Kurokocchi," said Kise as he took the bluenette's hand in one of his hand and using his other hand, taking Momoi's hand as he brought them to the game room which was located in the basement of the manor. The manor had a basement and a cellar. The cellar was located under the basement and the basement was where people could walk around in and was used for different things.

After walking down various hallways in the basement, they finally made it into the game room. The game room was entirelly different from the layout theme of the Akashi Manor. The manor was a royal palace-like house while the game room was a modern room that was almost entirely dark and brightly lit by pink, green, and blue neon lights on the top of the walls. There were different typed of game monitors; T.V, computer, V.R, arcade stations, etc. There was a door that looked like the other doors in the manor, unlike the automatic sliding door that they went through to get to the game room.

Kuroko opened the door and the theme of that room looked like the rest of the manor. It was brightly lit by a chandelier that hung above in the middle of the room. There was chess, shogi, cards, and other classical games which were both American and Japanese. Midorima and Akashi was playing a game on one of the tables in the room. There were also servants at the corners of the room.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, you guys were here too?"

"Tetsuya, you're awake."

Kuroko walked over to the two and looked at what they were playing. The two alphas were playing chess and Akashi seemed to be winning, obviously. He brought up another chair and sat down so that on his left was Midorima and on his right was Akashi. The red-haired alpha smiled as he made a few more moves before he made his final move, "Checkmate."

Midorima let out a sigh as he rose from the table. "It's pointless playing with you. I always lose anyways," said the green-haired alpha, frustration lacing his voice.

Kuroko put his hand on Midorima's hand and said, "you shouldn't give up though," while giving a bright smile. Everyone just stared at him and Kise was the first to speak up.

"You know, Kurokocchi. You seem to have a more motherly aura now. It's so calming," said the blonde, his face showing satisfaction and ease on it as he was smiling. Kise walked up to the bluenette and picked him up as he said, "you promised you'd play games with me, so come."

The two went to the other section of the game room while Akashi and Midorima followed behind the three. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kurokocchi, what do you want to play?"

"Anything is fine, Kise-kun."

The blonde was having a hard time picking what game to play. While Kise was still trying to choose, Aomine came walking in with Murasakibara. 

"I was looking for everyone but I couldn't seem to find you guys, so I asked one of the maids," his eyes fell onto the bluenette who was sitting on the large couch that was facing a huge flatscreen T.V.

"Ah, Tetsu, there you are! I couldn't find you in your room either!" said Aomine as he sat down next to Kuroko.

"AOMINECCHI, I WAS SITTING NEXT TO KUROKOCCHI!"

"WELL THEN JUST SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF HIM, STUPID KISE!" replied Aomine.

"Stop yelling!" scolded Midorima, directing his words towards the arguing alphas.

Akashi and Murasakibara went down to sit on the couch and just watched the three alphas yelling at each other. Kise eventually found a game that he wanted to play and the bluenette won by a landslide over the blonde, which made Kise pout and mope and whine.

Everybody was getting pretty tired of Kise's constant whining for an hour straight and the bluenette saw that the rest of the alphas and beta were getting a bit irritated. Kuroko reached over to Kise's face and kissed his mouth. This ended up in Kuroko and Kise losing but it ceased the blonde's whining.

"Shut up, stupid," said the bluenette in a playful tone of voice while smiling and lightly flicked the blonde's forehead.

Kise stared at the bluenette before hugging him an saying, "KUROKOCCHI IS SO CUUUUTEEEE!!!!"

The bluenette tried shoving him off, but didn't work. He then yelled at him, that also didn't work. The bluenette always hade to be the victim of Kise's onoxious behavior.

After a few more turns, Kise got tired of being beaten over and over again, so he just gave up on trying to beat Kuroko. The bluenette started feeling hungry, so he went upstairs and everyone else followed after him.

On his way to the kitchen, Kuroko bumped into one of the newly recruited servants. The servant didn't apologize and continued walking. Kuroko didn't particullarly care about apologies so he brushed it off and luckly none of the alphas were looking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He found the servant he bumped into earlier in the kitchen and Kuroko asked one of the chefs if they could make something. Kuroko and the chefs got along quite well after Murasakibara introduced them to the bluenette. The chefs gave a thumbs up and told him to wait outside.

About twenty minutes later, the servant that was in the kitchen brought out the food and Kuroko ate until he was full. He walked to the library and picked up his book that he was reading before and kept reading.

A little while after the bluenette finished his book, the library doors opened and Momoi and the alphas walked in and went up to Kuroko to see what he was doing. The bluenette turned to face them as they got closer to him.

He was about to greet them until his breathing felt like it was cut off. Kuroko coughed up blood and collapsed to the floor. Luckily Aomine caught the bluenette in time so that Kuroko wouldn't be damaged anywhere. 

"Tetsu!! Hey, wake up!!"

"KUROKOCCHI!!"

"Is it already time, Shintarou?!"

"No, it's not."

"Kuro-chin!"

Everyone headed up to the bluenette. Midorima tried checking for something wrong with him. He checked his pulse and it was starting to fade. As the alphas were panicking over the bluenette, they failed to notice the servant around the corner, smiling to himself as he headed off back to work.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't log into my computer so I had to restart it and I didn't save this chapter on my document, so I ended up having to re-write everything 3 times, so, sorry for the super late chapter. :(

Kise paced back and forth as the alphas and the pinkette were all waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. Akashi and Midorima came across the news that came out this morning about scientists “finally” making an invention that allowed a person to look exactly like another person. Murasakibara was stress eating a bag of chips. Aomine was sitting on one of the chairs with his head in his hands and Momoi was sitting on one of the couches across from Akashi and Midorima

They were all waiting in the V.I.P waiting rooms that the hospital had. Luckily, the closest hospital to the Akashi Manor was one of the hospitals that Midorima’s family owned. 

The silence was broken when a knocking sound echoed throughout the room. A woman with nurse attire came through the door and quietly closed the door behind her. She was holding a clipboard that had Kuroko’s profile picture on it among other things.

“Umm, nice to meet you all. I’m the nurse that is attending to Kuroko-san. I came to report about Kuroko-san’s situation right now.”

“Is Kurokocchi alright?!”

All the alphas and Momoi were waiting for her to give her answer.

“Y-yes, Kuroko-san’s fine. Luckily, you all got him here before serious damage could happen and before the toxic substance could reach the child.”

A breath of relief fell over the room as they heard the news.

“But, Kuroko-san will have to stay in the hospital for a week to be fully treated. We believe that the toxin has aftereffects that could affect Kuroko-san’s health.”

There was silence for a moment until Aomine spoke up, “Is Tetsu fine right now?”

“Yes, he’s fine right now. The toxic substance that he ingested was gotten rid of before it could affect his heart and lungs. The toxin he was given is an illegal type of drug that causes heart failures and possible lung problems.”

“How did Kuro-chin eat poison though?”

“We believe that it was possible that it was given through food since it is the easiest way to have someone consume any kind of drug.”

“We’ll ask Kuroko later if he ate any food before he came here. Can we go see him?”

The nurse responded, “Unfortunately, you may not see Kuroko-san at the moment since he is recovering.”

Kise, who didn’t quite hear was Midorima said, said, “We should ask Kurokocchi if he ate anything before.”

All the alphas just stared at the blonde like he was the stupidest thing created on the earth, while Midorima looked at Kise with the look, “I just said that, stupid.”

“When can we see him?” asked Midorima.

“In about 30 minutes,” replied the nurse.

“Is there anything else you need to tell us?” asked Akashi.

“Umm, n-no there isn’t, please excuse me,” said the nurse as she left the room.

While the alphas were waiting, Momoi spoke up.

“I feel bad for Tetsu-kun. He always has to go through these kinds of things. He could never catch a break and has to go through all this whether he likes it or not.”

Everyone took this into realization and became more depressed. Akashi spoke up.

“That is why, I’ll make sure this time, I’ll kill every single one of them so that events like this will never happen again and Tetsuya can finally live a normal life he was supposed to live.” 

The room filled with the pheromones of bloodlust coming from each alpha after hearing Akashi’s words. Momoi sighed and smiled to herself as she knew that the alphas would stop at nothing to make sure that Kuroko would be safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~39 minutes later~

There was another knocking sound coming from the door and shortly after the same nurse came in. She was holding the same clipboard and she told them all that they could see the bluenette now.

Momoi and all the alphas got up and rushed out the door and towards Kuroko’s room. Kise got scolded by one of the nurses in the hallway not to run in the hallway since he could hurt one of the patients.

Aomine was the first to get to the room. He saw the bluenette sitting upright on the bed, looking out the open window which was opened to let in fresh air. The bluenette turned to the sound of the door opening and saw Aomine at the doorway.

He smiled to ease the worry that was painted on the tanned alpha’s face. 

“Tetsu, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Aomine-kun. Sorry for worrying all of you,” said the bluenette, smiling to Aomine.

“Tetsu?”

“You know, it always seems that I spend more and more time in hospital rooms, don’t you think?”

“You’re not Tetsu.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said you’re not Tetsu!”

The rest of the alphas were now in the room and came into the site of Aomine yelling at the bluenette.

“Aominecchi! What are you doing! Stop yelling at Kurokocchi! He just came out of surgery!” yelled Kise who was confused and angry at Aomine for yelling at their hurt mate.

“He’s not Tetsu!”

“Aominecchi… You need sleep. Yeah, you’re tired, get some sleep.”

“No, he’s not Tetsu! I’ll show you!”

Aomine grabbed the covered up wrists of the bluenette harshly and he let out a pained yelp. Momoi let out an angered gasp.

“AHOMINE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” yelled Midorima while he marched up to the tanned alpha.

Aomine quickly uncovered the bluenette’s wrist and showed it to the alphas and Momoi. 

“IF HE’S REALLY TETSU, WHERE THE FUCK ARE HIS MATE MARKS?!”

Now all the alphas and the pinkette were genuinely confused, except for Akashi. The red-haired alpha walked up to the bluenette and threw him out of the bed.

“Where is Tetsuya? You imposter.”

The bluenette who got up from the ground let out a malicious chuckle as he looked at everyone in the room with a psychotic look on his face. It was definitely a face that Kuroko would never make.

“Haha, I thought I could stall you idiots for a little while longer. I guess I was wrong. You guys at least have some brain.”

“Who the hell are you! Where’s Tetsu!”

“You know, what do you guys see in this guy. He may be pretty but he’s way to skinny, and I bet his personality sucks. Oh, I know. I bet he’s good in bed. That’s why you keep him,” the bluenette chuckled as he continued, “You sex maniacs. We’ll take great care of the actual Kuroko for you. But first, we’re going to have to kill that kid that’s inside of his first. We can’t have tampered items being sold, you know.”

“ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!!” yelled Aomine as he ran towards the bluenette.

The bluenette chuckled to himself as he jumped out of the window ledge and plummeted to the ground beneath. Aomine got to where the bluenette was standing and looked out the window. 

“Fuck, he’s gone.”

The group ran out of the room, down a flight of stairs, and out the hospital doors. They looked around for where the bluenette could have gone but ended up not being able to find him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~At the same time~

“Do you have him?”

“Yes, sir. He’s in the car right now.”

“Hanamiya, don’t screw up this time.”

“Yes sir, but, before I go, I have a question for you.”

“What is your question?”

Hanamiya hesitated before continuing, “Why is it always him. Can’t we just get another omega. Why do we always have to abduct Kuroko.”

The man smirked to himself before speaking. “Have you also grown soft on him as that no-good, useless, Haizaki did. Don’t fuck with me. If you mess up as he did, I’ll kill you myself."

“If Haizaki is as useless as you say, why do you keep him in this line of work. Why don’t you just fire him.”

“My reasons for keeping Haizaki have nothing to do with you. Now, get going.”

“You still haven’t answered my question of why we need Kuroko.”

The man sighed before saying, “If you must know, Kuroko is on high demand in both the deep-web and black market. Many people request to buy him at a very high price. All the people that are requesting to buy him are all connected to a yakuza that is run by a dangerous man that I don’t want to mess around with. Anyways, take Kuroko to the room so that we could get it over with.”

Hanamiya didn’t move for a while before walking towards the car and gently picking up the bluenette who was asleep in the car.

When Hanamiya arrived at the room, he whispered into the bluenette’s ear, “I’m sorry you have to go through all this,” before setting him on the bed and locking the door behind him as he left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko awoke to find himself in a room that he didn’t know of. He sat upwards and the bed he was laying on was a plain bed, like the one that he used back at his apartment. The floor was cement and there was a closet mounted into the room’s wall. There was a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling with moths flying around it. There were cobwebs in the corners of the room that had spiders walking around on.

The bluenette was wondering how he got to this room since the last thing he remembered was being rushed into a car. He heard a small knock on the door and heard the door opening.

A person with a mask over his mouth and a surgical outfit came in, rolling in a cart that had surgical instruments laid out on it.

Kuroko shivered at the sight of the knives.

“U-Umm, where am I?” asked Kuroko, although he thought it sounded cliche, he was actually wondering where the heck he was.

“Don’t worry. You’re somewhere safe.”

“T-then, what are all those?” asked the bluenette while pointing to all the surgical knives that were displayed on the cart.

“Oh, those. Those are to get rid of the baby in you,” said the surgeon, with a cheerful voice that was not meant to be used in a situation like this.

“E-excuse me. I don’t want to get rid of it though,” said Kuroko with a shaky voice.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. It won’t hurt a bit. Maybe a little. But not a lot.” said the surgeon as he pinned down the struggling bluenette and tied his wrists to the headboard of the bed.

“W-WAIT, PLEASE!” yelled the bluenette as he struggled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as his feet were also getting tied to the footboard of the bed.

“I said that you don’t have to worry!” yelled the surgeon, with irritation present in his voice.

“LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!” continued yelling the bluenette while trails of tears were falling out of his cerulean eyes that were expressing pain and fear.

“I SAID NOT TO WORRY!” shouted the surgeon as he slapped the bluenette’s face with enough force to cause a bruise.

This immediately made Kuroko whimper in pain as he kept quiet.

“That’s more like it! Don’t worry, you’ll be fine! A quiet patient is always a good patient! I’ll give you a gift later for being so good, alright?!” cheerfully announced the surgeon as he picked up the scalpel from the tray that was on the cart. 

Kuroko thought to himself, “This person is crazy. Where am I. Where are everyone? I thought they were with me. Did they leave me? Do they not love me anymore? I guess I was just used as someone that provides pleasure to them.” 

Before the surgeon could start operating, a person came into the room and headed over to the bed. Kuroko looked a the person and was shocked to see a familiar face.

“I’ll take it from here, alright?” said Haizaki as he took the scalpel from the surgeon’s hand.

“Are you sure?” replied the surgeon.

“Yeah, you go have some time to yourself. I’ll make sure I do a great job on getting rid of the kid.”

“Wow, Haizaki-kun, you’re so generous. Well then, I’ll take you up on your offer. Have fun!” said the surgeon as he left the room and closed the door. Haizaki immediately switched to his normal personality as he hurriedly ran to the door to lock it and came back to the bed.

He used the surgical instruments to cut the ropes.

“Haizaki-kun? Why are you here?”

“I’m so sorry, Kuroko, I made you go through something terrible again.”

“Do you know where everyone else is?”

“Oh, you mean the miracles? I texted them the location here and they should be here any minute. They were so worried on finding you and they went all out again and contacted all security forces. They really do love you, huh.”

Kuroko thought, “So they really didn’t forget about me. That makes me happy.”

When Haizaki was finished cutting all the ropes he helped Kuroko up and opened the door to the bedroom and lead Kuroko through the maze-like hallways. The bluenette wondered how on earth Haizaki was managing to navigate through all of the hallways.

A ping sounded as Haizaki took out the phone to read the notification.

“Wait, is that my phone?”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t have their number, so I used your phone. You should really add a password to your phone.”

“How did I even get here?”

“I didn’t know either, because when I arrived here, I just found you in the room. So I asked what was going on and they all told me that after you had your surgery for that poison thing. I’ll tell the miracles later who the person that gave it to you was. Anyways, they said that they finally develop this thing that makes people look like another person. I think it was shown on the news. So they made one of the pro killers here to go and look like you and put on hospital clothes and swap places with you. Again, I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. You can never catch a break from all this stuff, can you.”

There was a moment of silence before Kuroko spoke up, “Thank you, for always being on my side, Haizaki-kun.”

Haizaki was surprised by what Kuroko said but just said, “Y-yeah,” but he thought, “You shouldn’t be thanking me. Your kindness is wasted on the likes of me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they neared the entrance of headquarters a figure gloomed across the entrance and a voice spoke out.

“Where do you think you’re going?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I have no excuse for that. I couldn't really think of what to write next so I ended up just writing as I go and write down whatever idea came to my head. T0T

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a deep voice that came from the looming figure.

Haizaki stopped as he shielded the bluenette behind him. The silver-haired alpha replied, "Nowhere."

"Then who is that behind you?"

Haizaki growled as he said, "No one," through gritted teeth.

Kuroko peeked to look at who the man was, and he saw a tall, toned man with brown hair and malicious looking eyes which were a deep gunmetal silver. He had a suit on that was fitted perfectly onto his body.

The man walked closer as he said, "Now, now, Haizaki. We can't have you take what we're going to sell."

"Kuroko isn't an item, he's a person!"

"Even us humans are items if you can receive money from them. Now, Haizaki, give the boy to your father," said the man as he outstretched his hand towards the silver-haired alpha.

Kuroko thought to himself, "Father?"

Haizaki continued glaring at the man and then leaned downwards and whispered into Kuroko's ear, "Run. The miracles should be arriving around the entrance of this place," and gently pushed him into that direction.

The bluenette didn't like that idea, but he ran anyway. Of course, Kuroko also held onto Haizaki's shirt so that the alpha would be running with him.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?!" questioned Haizaki as he was running (more like getting dragged alongside the bluenette).

"Do you think I would leave you behind?"

"Yes..."

Kuroko sighed as they continued running. The man watched as they ran away and smiled to himself as he said, "I really am powerless when it comes to that brat. I'll just have to take Kuroko without Haizaki knowing next time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haizaki was breathing heavily as Kuroko was literally dying on the ground, heaving air in and out (legit me). When the bluenette finally caught his breath, he asked Haizaki the question that was confusing Kuroko every since their conversation with the man.

"Haizaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that man we were talking to your father?"

Haizaki stiffened as he kept quiet for a little while then speaking up, "Yes, he's my father. Let's not talk about him, alright?"

Kuroko didn't want to push it any further since Haizaki seemed to have the same kind of "father" problems that Kuroko had as well, "Alright."

After the bluenette and silver-haired alpha completely regained their breath, they continued running further and further away from the run-down building where Kuroko was kept captive. They kept running along the road until they saw a group of cars driving at a fast speed on the road. Once the drivers of the car caught sight of Kuroko, they immediately pressed on the brakes while another group of cars drove past to the abandoned building that Haizaki sent as the location for where the group of people was at.

One of the cars' doors all opened as Kuroko saw the group of alphas, all having worry, anger, and sadness plastered on their faces.

Tears welled up in the bluenette's cerulean eyes. It felt like he hadn't seen the alphas for an entire year, even though it was only about a day. All of them ran towards Kuroko as the first to reach him was Akashi, who held him in a tight embrace as he burrowed his face into the crook of the bluenette's neck.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya," said Akashi as he held the bluenette tighter. Kuroko hugged the red-haired alpha back as everyone else joined in the hug until Kuroko said that he couldn't breathe and everyone let go.

The alphas and the bluenette discussed things as cars pulled up to where the group was at. People that Kuroko didn't know came out from the cars and walked up to Akashi. 

"Akashi-sama, we were only able to find and secure eight people from within the building. It appears that the person leading this group or organization had already fled from this site."

Akashi grew furious as he was about to punch the man to let out his rage on the closest thing to him, but his arm was caught before it could move. 

"Akashi-kun, you shouldn't hit others that are not enemies towards you," said Kuroko, shakily while holding tightly onto Akashi's arm. Kuroko's body moved before he could think and instantly regretted his decision since he started shaking and his voice became shaky.

The red-haired alpha looked down at the bluenette's scared expression and calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I didn't mean to startle you," replied Akashi as he gently pulled his arm out of the bluenette's grasp and patted the top of Kuroko's head. The man that was standing in front of the two looked genuinely grateful towards the bluenette as he backed away.

"Let's get going then," continued Akashi as he guided the bluenette towards the car. The group drove back to the Manor with Haizaki, the miracles, and Kuroko in one car, and the hostages in another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the group got back in, the hostages were taken to the sub-basement while all the alphas were fussing over Kuroko, asking if he was alright, and Midorima insisting on checking if Kuroko received any injuries. 

While Midorima was checking Kuroko in the bluenette's bed, Aomine and Akashi headed to the basement. 

"You don't seem to have serious injuries, but your wrists and cheek are bruised. I'll give you some medication for that," stated Midorima after he inspected Kuroko's body for any wounds.

Midorima rummaged through his medical bag until he found some bandages along with a medical gel. He treated the injuries that the bluenette received and wrapped them. Midorima was still not convinced that Kuroko was alright, but the bluenette assured that he was fine and Midorima decided to let the matter go.

Kise, Murasakibara, and Momoi were also in the room at the same time, and after Midorima finished treating Kuroko, they both headed over to the bluenette's bed and sparked conversation with him. Meanwhile, Akashi and Aomine were "questioning" the hostages in the cellar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a little while, Akashi showed up at Kuroko's doorway and walked in as he talked with Midorima, asking if the bluenette was seriously injured. Aomine also showed up a little while after Akashi walked in.

After a talking for a while, the mood became lighter as they were laughing as well. Kuroko felt happy to be with the alphas again. Thinking back to when they first met, the bluenette didn't want to have anything to do with them, but now, they're even living together and having a romantic relationship together.

The bluenette chuckled to himself at the thought as the rest of the alphas in the room looked at him confusedly.

"Is something wrong, Kurokocchi?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just thought of something," replied the bluenette still smiling.

Nigou then jumped onto the bed and crawled onto Kuroko's lap and settled in as Momoi scooted closer to the bluenette so that she could pet him. Midorima scooted backward, away from Kuroko and Nigou.

Haizaki was also in the room, in the bedroom area of Kuroko's room, but quite a distance away from the alphas and the bluenette. He then walked over to Akashi and tapped on his shoulder before saying, "Akashi, I have something to tell you."

The two exited the room and stood in the hallway.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I know who's after Kuroko."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Akashi-kun, what's wrong?" asked Kuroko, wondering why Akashi had such a menacing aura around him when he returned to the room.

Akashi returned to his normal state after hearing the bluenette's voice, "Ah, nothing. It's nothing," replied Akashi, who smiled so that he seemed less suspicious and so Kuroko wouldn't feel scared. He walked back over to Kuroko's bed and sat next to Kuroko and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be right back," said Akashi as he hurried out the door and motioned for Aomine to follow him.

The tanned alpha got up and headed out of the room after saying, "See ya, Tetsu."

The rest of the group looked at the two confusedly as Haizaki came back into the room and looked back at the two alphas storming through the hallway.

"Haizaki-kun, do you know what's wrong with Akashi-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"I just told him some stuff that he should know. Didn't think it would trigger him this much," stated Haizaki before thinking, "Am I the only one that thinks he has anger issues?"

Haizaki was about to leave the room but Kuroko called out his name and motioned for him to sit with them. After a lot of hesitation and Haizaki thinking that he doesn't want to be killed by the alphas, he ended up heading over to Kuroko's bed and sat at the edge of the bed.

The bluenette smiled at him while the alphas just slightly glared at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Akashi, can you tell me what's wrong?" asked Aomine as the two were nearing the cellar. 

Akashi simply stated, "Haizaki told me who keeps going after Tetsuya so I'm going to get some answers."

The red-haired alpha opened the basement door and went to a certain wall in a secluded area in the basement and pushed against it. Behind the hidden door, there were many extravagant hallways that appeared as a maze to those who were unfamiliar with them. They reached a door that led further down, where the hostages were being kept. Akashi took out a key from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole, which unlocked the door.

They went down the metal spiral staircase that led further and further down until the atmosphere turned stale and cold. The sub-basement was nothing like the basement or the many floors above it. It was cold and made of stone bricks that had things growing or forming on them, since the rooms in the sub-basement were cleaned every year, once.

Kuroko didn't know that this place existed and the alphas wanted to make sure that Kuroko would never find out. Kuroko expressed his hate for human-abuse, since he was once a victim of it once, and also told the alphas to never resort to that method. The dark past that the Generation of Miracles had would always haunt them, which made them unable to let go of this exciting method to them.

The two reached a door that was in the shape of a vault door. Aomine turned the wheel completely until the door opened with a loud creak. 

The hostages were tied up and were bruised and bleeding. The room that they were in was sound-proof so that no screams would be heard.

Akashi reached for a whip on the counter and smiled as he glared down at the eight hostages that were groveling at his feet.

"Now, I have some questions for you," said Akashi in his icy, yet buttery voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After around 45 minutes, the two alphas returned to Kuroko's room. It was around 11:00 at night and everyone was still in a bubbly, happy mood in the room. Akashi and Aomine walked towards the bluenette and sat down on his bed again. Kuroko glanced over at Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, you have blood on your shirt," stated Kuroko as he leaned closer to inspect it.

Aomine inwardly cursed towards himself and the mood went from happy to a little guilty and depressed.

"I can explain, Te-"

"I see, you had a nose-bleed," said Kuroko, due to his simple-minded thinking which made everyone in the room baffled since it looked like blood was flung onto him instead of dripping onto his shirt.

Kuroko got up and out of his bed and tugged for Aomine to get up. "I'll get you cleaned up, it'll stain if you don't wash it out quickly," Kuroko said as he pulled along Aomine's arm to his bathroom and shut the door.

The atmosphere in the room got serious as the two were away. 

"What were you guys doing down there," asked Kise, not in his usual bubbly voice.

"Getting answers. Daiki never learns how to beat people up without getting blood on his clothes. I don't think he's used to it yet."

"What answers did you need to know from them?" asked Midorima as he gently pushed his glasses further upwards.

"Shougo told me why Tetsuya keeps getting attacked and who it is, so I'm trying to find out where he's hiding."

When the alphas heard the bathroom door opening, the atmosphere turned light and happy again, as if they weren't just talking about torture.

"Kurokocchiiii, what took you so looong!" exclaimed Kise who got off the bed and flung himself onto the bluenette.

"I was only gone for three minutes, Kise-kun," said Kuroko as he gently pushed the energetic blonde aside.

Whenever the Miracles talked about gory things and torture, as well as other things, they seemed to turn into their past selves, which they were desperately trying to erase, for the sake of Kuroko.

"Kurokocchiiii, let's all sleep here! The bed's big enough!" exclaimed Kise as he stood in front of the bluenette.

There was a long pause before Kuroko said, "I guess, I don't really care..." as he blushed and averted his eyes from the blonde.

Kise let out an excited squeal as he picked up the bluenette as if he was a feather and carried him over to the bed.

Around midnight, Haizaki excused himself and left the manor. Momoi winked at the group before leaving Kuroko's bedroom and heading towards her own. Kise tackled Kuroko onto his bed and kept on insisting on playing cards. Murasakibara pulled Kise off of the smothered bluenette.

"So, let's play cards, Kurokocchi!" exclaimed Kise as he sat back down on the bed. 

Kuroko sighed as he agreed and brought out a stack of cards in the bedside drawer. The alphas looked at each other as they smirked at each other.

"Kurokocchi, I don't think you know this yet, but we play cards differently," said Kise.

"Well, what is it?" questioned Kuroko, who was shuffling the stack of cards.

"Whoever loses each round, strips a piece of clothing!" exclaimed Kise while smiling.

Kuroko frowned as he got up and got off the bed. He headed towards his closet and around nine minutes later, emerged from the closet door, looking like a giant snowball of clothing.

"Ok, let's play," said Kuroko, as he smirked at the alphas who were all staring at him, dumbfounded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really very action-packed because I decided to create a chapter that is more of a time where they just chill, I guess... And also sorry for the late chapter...
> 
> (Profanity ahead)

"How did I already lose all that clothing that I put on," thought Kuroko, who was in his nightgown and a jacket. Aomine had his pants and shirt on but lost his jacket. Kise had pants and no shirt. Midorima still had most of his clothing on. Murasakibara also had only a shirt and pants. Akashi still had all his clothing on. 

 

"I win," simply states Akashi.

 

"That's not fair, Akashicchi!" exclaimed Kise, who lost the round.

 

"Deal with it," said Aomine, who started falling asleep since it was 1 in the morning.

 

Kise took off his pants and angrily threw it across the room and sat back down on the bed with his only remaining clothing. Kuroko made sure not to make eye contact with Kise.

 

"Next round. Can you shuffle, Kuro-chin?"

 

Kuroko gathered up the cards and shuffled them and distributed them to the 6 of them. Kuroko heard Kise chanting something quietly to himself and immediately felt unsettled. The bluenette thought, "Is he chanting a satanic ritual," and scooted away from the blonde.

 

The round quickly went by with Akashi settling another win. Kise didn't lose this time. Kuroko did, so the bluenette took off his jacket and tossed it to the mountain of clothing behind him, that started on the floor. All of what Kuroko took off piled up and eventually became a mountain of clothes.

 

The next round started briefly after and consisted of a lot of swearing and, "YOU'RE CHEATING AKASHICCHI!" and "AOMINECCHI, GET UP!"

 

Kuroko stared at the cards in his hands and sighed as he fell onto the bed, on his side. He lost. Again...

 

"Kurokocchi," said Kise, happily. All the alphas were looking at Kuroko now, waiting, somewhat patiently...

 

"Am I the only person that thinks it's cold in here?" replied Kuroko.

 

"C'mon, take it off, Kurokocchi!" said Kise, smugly, as he inched towards the bluenette.

 

Kuroko nervously laughed before saying, "I need to go to the bathroom," and ran towards his restroom and locked the door.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

About 1 hour passed before Kuroko thought it was safe to leave his restroom. Kuroko silently unlocked the locked door and quietly opened the bathroom door. The bluenette walked over to his bed when he was hugged by behind. It was Aomine.

 

"A-Aomine-kun, what are you doing?"

 

"You can't break the rules, Tetsu," said Aomine, while smirking.

 

Aomine walked over to the bed where all the other alphas were seated. Kise and Murasakibara already dozed off and Akashi, Midorima and Aomine were the only ones awake. Aomine shook the two awake and said, "Oi, we're continuing the game, get up."

 

Murasakibara woke up after a few shakes while Aomine had to kick Kise awake. The tanned alpha sat back on the bed with Kuroko still in his arms. Aomine lifted the hem of Kuroko's nightgown while the bluenette was blushing profoundly.

 

"A-Aomine-kun, stop."

 

The tanned alpha removed the nightgown from Kuroko and hugged him. It basically looked like a bear hugging a small deer. All the alphas just stared at the bluenette, either admiring him or in Midorima's case, seeing if he had any other injuries.

 

"Midorima said that your stomach should stay warm when you're pregnant," said Aomine, who was resting his head on the bluenette's.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As the rounds went on, Kuroko started falling asleep, due to it being almost 3 in the morning. He eventually drifted off to a deep sleep due to Aomine's body heat.

 

Aomine whispered to the rest of the alphas, quiet enough to not wake up the bluenette. "Tetsu's asleep."

 

The alphas cleaned up the stack of cards and put on all their clothes. They cleaned up the mountain of Kuroko's clothing so that the servants didn't have to. Aomine dressed the bluenette back into his clothes and layed Kuroko down underneath the blanket and was about to leave if it wasn't for Kuroko calling out Aomine's name in his sleep and holding onto the tanned alpha's wrist. 

 

Aomine smiled at the bluenette's sleeping face and climbed into bed next to the bluenette. The rest of the alphas returned to the bed and sat on it. Kise went and layed next to the bluenette on the other side and the rest followed. 

 

Midorima turned off the lamp light and everyone fell asleep shortly after.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Mom? You're alive?"

 

Kuroko's mother stood on a grassy field, her back facing the bluenette. She turned around to face the bluenette and opened her arms wide as if she was gesturing for him to come over to her. Kuroko took off running, tears in his eyes. When he finally reached her, her face became disoriented and shaped to the face of his father. 

 

The figure continued saying the two words, "You're fault" as the grassy field became non-existent and the sky darkened as they started drowning in dark water. When Kuroko thought he was going to die, he awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. The bluenette put his hand to his forehead as he thought to himself, "This dream again."

 

He sat up feeling a bit sluggish. He coughed a few times and he guessed he caught a cold. "How on earth did I catch a cold again?" thought Kuroko as he gently got out of bed, careful not to wake the alphas. He looked out the window to find that it was still dark outside. He looked at the clock which read 4:58 a.m. Kuroko thought to himself, "Why did I wake up so early?"

 

The bluenette walked quietly towards his bedroom door and left his room and down to the infirmary to see if they had any cold medicine. Akashi had his own personal doctor that used to tend to Akashi when he was a child, but after Akashi mated with Midorima, Midorima and Akashi's doctor shared the infirmary, in case they needed any medical supplies. 

 

The infirmary was now barely ever used, but Kuroko, from time to time, went down to the infirmary to get some things such as bandages or medicine when Midorima was not available. 

 

The bluenette opened the large, dusty doors to the infirmary and walked in, coughing and swatting at all the dust that rose and was circling around the room. He turned on the lights and walked towards the medicine cabinet and opened it with a loud creak. 

 

Kuroko looked through all the pills, liquid medicine, and herb jars to see if he could find a cold medicine, but oddly enough, they didn't seem to own any cold medicine. Kuroko thought, "I should just go buy some at the pharmacy. But then, they'd all get mad at me for leaving without permission. I'll just ask when they wake up," and headed towards the library to read another book. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Not too long ago, Kuroko remembered Akashi calling the police on one of the servants that worked here. He was apparently a newer employee that was hired because he begged for the position. The bluenette didn't understand why he was sent to prison, but he thought that Akashi must've had his own motives behind what he did. 

 

Kuroko walked over to his favorite section in the library and picked out a book as he plopped down onto the couch cushions. He was about to open up his book until he saw a familiar figure at the door.

 

"Tetsu-kun?"

 

"Momoi-san, what are you doing here?"

 

"I slept over last night. What are you doing, up so early?"

 

"I was looking for some medicine, but we don't seem to have any, so I'm deciding to wait for one of them to wake up so I could ask them if I could go out and buy some."

 

"Tetsu-kun, are you sick?! What sickness is it?!"

 

"It's just a cold, Momoi-san. I'll be fine."

 

"You will not be fine! Stay here, I'll go buy some." With that, Momoi left the library and ran out to buy some cold medicine.

 

Kuroko chuckled to himself as he thought, "I've been blessed with good friends. It's been a while since I had those."

 

The bluenette opened the book he was holding and started reading. It didn't take long until Momoi came back with medication and some food.

 

"You haven't eaten anything, right, Tetsu-kun. It's not good to take medicine on an empty stomach. Eat."

 

Momoi handed a plastic bag towards Kuroko which contained two sandwiches. Kuroko thanked Momoi and grabbed one of the sandwiches and handed it to Momoi. She took it and they both ate in the library as the pinkette continued interrogating Kuroko about different things that she just wanted to know. Sometimes Kuroko thought that Momoi was a lot like Kise at times. 

 

The large doors to the library opened and the two saw Aomine with his hair messed up and clothes all wrinkly. The dark-haired alpha walked over to the two and sat in between them.

 

"Dai-chan! I was talking to Tetsu-kun!"

 

"Geez, sorry, Satsuki," said Aomine, although he didn't move an inch. "Why are you guys eating at 5:30 in the morning?" asked Aomine as he took a bite of Kuroko's sandwich.

 

"Dai-chan! Don't steal Tetsu-kun's food. He's not feeling well!"

 

"What? What's wrong, Tetsu?" asked Aomine in a worried tone.

 

"It's nothing. Just a cold. It'll go away soon since Momoi-san bought me some medication."

 

Aomine hesitated for a second before saying, "Just check with Midorima after. Just in case."

 

Kuroko nodded as he continued eating. Shortly after he continued reading. Aomine fell back asleep and was leaning against Kuroko. The bluenette already took his medication and looked over to the pinkette. She too fell asleep as well while her head was on the bluenette's other shoulder.

 

Kuroko smiled at the two as he closed his book and set it aside on the table in front of the couch. He himself started feeling sleepy after taking medication and soon drifted off to sleep, his head leaning on Aomine's head.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Akashi woke up at around 6 in the morning, the time he usually got up. He was surprised not to find Kuroko still sleeping and was even more surprised to see that Aomine wasn't still sleeping either since that guy never woke up unless you threw him out a window. 

 

Midorima would usually wake up about 25 minutes after Akashi woke up, so the alpha went down to the main floor to try and find the two that disappeared. He figured that Kuroko would probably be in the library since he always spent his time there if he wasn't doing something else.

 

The red-haired alpha quietly opened the large doors to the library and found Kuroko, Aomine, and Momoi all curled up against each other, sleeping. It was quite a cute scene. Akashi left the library and walked over to the nearest closet and retrieved a blanket before stepping back into the library. He placed the blanket on the three and quietly left the room to let the three sleep. 

 

He then headed to his office to finish some paperwork that he was supposed to do last night. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was around 6:30 that Midorima woke up and 9:00 that Kise and Murasakibara woke up. The two that woke up late went down to the dining table to find Akashi and Midorima sitting there, already finished with eating. 

 

Kise and Murasakibara looked as if they were hit by a train and came back to life somehow. Kise scanned around the dining table to looked for Aomine and Kuroko, but the two weren't there.

 

"Akashicchi?" asked Kise groggily, "where's Aominecchi and Kurokocchi?"

 

"They are both asleep in the library with Satsuki," replied Akashi who was reading the newspaper.

 

"Hmmmmm, okaaaaayy," replied Kise as his head flopped down onto the dining table with a loud thump.

 

"Ki-chin, are you alright?" asked Murasakibara who was patting the top of the blonde's head.

 

"Nooo. It feeeeels like I have a hangoveeerrr."

 

"Stop it Kise, you sound drunk."

 

"Midorimacchi is so mean."

 

"Fine, you sound intoxicated. Better?"

 

"Thaaat's the saamee thing."

 

"Why do you care?!"

 

The two bickered while Murasakibara just watched the two and Akashi continued reading. 

 

After Kise finished eating, he seemed to be more energized than when he woke up. Whenever the bluenette woke up the blonde, he seemed to be just fine in the mornings. If Kuroko didn't wake up Kise nowadays, he always woke up grouchy and tired. Kise headed over to the library and opened the doors quite loudly to find the three still asleep on the couch with a blanket covering them up.

 

Kise smiled at the sight as he headed over to where the three were. The blonde then headed to the section that Kuroko loved to visit and where the bluenette's favorite genre of books was. 

 

Kise would usually never read in his free time, but since Kuroko liked these books, maybe he would like them as well. Kise picked out a random book from the bookshelf and put it back into the shelf since it was more than 2 inches thick.

 

When the blonde found something that was almost as thin as a magazine, he brought it back to where the three were and he sat on the opposite couch that was facing them. Kise opened the book to find pictures and text bubbles. A comic.

 

Kise liked these types of books better than the type that Kuroko was into. He continued reading and went back to the shelf to put away comics and get more. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko awoke to the sound of pages flipping. He looked over to the sound to see Kise on the couch on the other side of the table that was in front of the couch he was on. 

 

"Kise-kun?"

 

"Ah, Kurokocchi! You're awake!" exclaimed Kise as he got up and walked up to the bluenette.

 

"What time is it, Kise-kun?"

 

"It's around 11, I think," said Kise as he looked over to the gigantic clock that was mounted onto the wall in the library. "Actually, nevermind. It's 10:32."

 

Kise gently picked up the bluenette and set him onto the floor so that they didn't disturb the two that were still sleeping. The two walked out of the library and headed towards the bluenette's room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Why were you sleeping in the library, Kurokocchi?"

 

"I was looking for some medicine but ended up not finding any. Then Momoi-san came in and got me medication."

 

"You're sick?!?!" asked Kise, worriedly.

 

"Oh, no, I'm fine. It was just a small cold."

 

Kise still had the worried expression plastered on his usually cheerful face but didn't bug Kuroko about it. By now, Kuroko being pregnant was pretty noticeable if you looked at him. Kuroko headed towards his room as Kise followed along. 

 

The bluenette walked over to his bed and picked up his phone that was on the nightstand. There was a notification that came up. Kuroko clicked on it and it was a text from an anonymous person.  It read, "Where are you."

 

Kuroko had a puzzled expression on his face when he read the text. Kise noticed this and looked over the bluenette's shoulder, at the text. Kise then became confused as well.

 

"Do you know this person, Kurokocchi?"

 

"No, I don't."

 

Kuroko texted back, "Who are you."

 

The person texted back, "You're damned father you bitch."

 

Kuroko's phone dropped out of his hands as it fell to the ground. His face was paralyzed and he only expressed fear in his face as he stared at his hands that weren't holding his phone anymore.

 

Kise, confused, picked up the phone that fell and read the text and immediately grew furious. He texted back to Kuroko's father. And the conversation with Kise and Kazuya/Kuroko's father (In case you forgot).

 

"THE QUESTION IS, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

 

"Who the hell are you?"

 

"His mate, you fucktard."

 

"Give the phone back to my son."

 

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM YOUR SON. YOU DON'T DESERVE KUROKO!"

 

"The hell. Give the phone back."

 

At this point, Kise blocked the number and set the phone back on the nightstand, where it was before. Kuroko was still in shock and moved to a different position on his bed. The blonde scooted closer to him and put his arm around his shoulder as he comfortably stroked Kuroko. They both sat there, in silence, as the morning passed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember, information about Chapter 21 is necessary for this chapter. Make sure to re-read it if you don't understand the chapter. Thanks for reading, as always. ;D

"Ah, Tetsu. Where were you? You scared me when I didn't find you with me," said the tanned alpha who was watching Kuroko and Kise come down the stairs. Everyone was gathered in the great room (a great room is bigger and taller and more spacious than a living room), sitting around on the couches. When Kuroko wouldn't answer Aomine back and Kise having a stern expression on his face, made Aomine worry.

 

"Tetsu, is something wrong?"

 

Aomine and everyone stared at the bluenette quietly walk away from them and leave the great room as Kise remained in the room. 

 

"Kise, what's wrong with Tetsu?" asked Aomine, as was everyone else as they looked towards Kise.

 

The blonde took out Kuroko's cell phone from his pocket as he opened it up to the text conversation between the bluenette and Kazuya. 

 

"Kurokocchi's father will probably track down this phone to find Kurokocchi. I don't think Kurokocchi's father would be stupid enough to keep using the phone he used to message Kurokocchi with though, so tracking their phone would be a problem," said Kise towards the others who were scowling at the text conversation.

 

"So that's why Tetsuya looked like he was dead inside," said Akashi as he hurriedly got up from where he was sitting and followed after the bluenette. The others followed after Akashi shortly. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Usually, whenever Kuroko felt down, he went to the library; but today, Kuroko didn't feel like going to read. He just wandered around the gigantic mansion until he reached the basement door. Kuroko thought to himself,  _I wonder if playing some games would work this time..._

 

Kuroko walked down to the basement and silently shut the door behind him.

 

(Meanwhile, somewhere else in the mansion) 

 

"Did you find him," asked Akashi at the living room to the others.

 

"No. The servants on both the second, third, and fourth floors said that they couldn't find Tetsu."

 

"Where the hell is he?" asked Akashi to himself.

 

"Let's check the basement, maybe," suggested Kise.

 

"Yeah, we haven't checked there yet," concluded Murasakibara.

 

Everyone agreed and headed down towards the basement.

 

(Back to Kuroko)

 

Kuroko already tried playing games and it was no fun so he just wandered around the basement. He sighed to himself as he felt like being in a dark corner by himself. He went to a secluded spot in the basement and leaned against the wall. The wall behind him turned and Kuroko had to steady himself if he didn't want to fall.

 

The bluenette looked down at the swiveling hallways that looked incredibly confusing. Kuroko's curiosity got the best of him and he headed down the hallways to investigate where he was. 

 

(Back to the Alphas)

 

"Did you find him?" asked Aomine who was panting from running around too much.

 

Everyone shook their heads until Akashi closed his eyes and looked deep in thought. He was tracking Kuroko through the soulmate band. When he opened his eyes, he looked terrified, an expression that was never shown on the face of Akashi.

 

Akashi muttered "shit" as he ran towards a certain wall in the basement.

 

Aomine stared at Akashi as he quietly whispered, "he isn't, is he?"

 

"He's in there," replied Akashi as they continued running.

 

When they reached the wall, they found it slightly opened. They all immediately rushed into the hidden part of the basement to stop Kuroko from finding the door to the sub-basement.

 

(Back to Kuroko)

 

The bluenette wandered around the hallways for quite a while and ended up at a door that was at the end of the hallways. He could feel the cold, drafty air coming from the small crack underneath the door. 

 

He tried opening the door again, but it was no use since it was locked. Speaking of the lock on the door, the lock on this door was particularly much stronger than the other locks in the house, other than the lock on all the entrances on the doors into the mansion. The keyhole was shaped much differently from other keyholes and it was shaped as a peculiar diamond shape instead of a regular type of keyhole.

 

Kuroko completely forgot about the text conversation with his father while his thoughts were only clouded with the mysterious door that he found. 

 

"Kurokocchi!!"

 

The bluenette turned around to face the alphas who were running towards him, desperation plastered on their faces. 

 

"Kise-kun?! What are you all doing here?!"

 

Based on Kuroko's reaction, the alphas guessed that Kuroko didn't go into there.

 

"Oh, nothing. You just scared us since we couldn't find you," said Aomine, who was out of breath.

 

"I see. I'm sorry for scaring you all," said Kuroko while walking over to the group. The bluenette continued, "Oh yeah, I was wondering, what's behind that door?"

 

Everyone froze at Kuroko's question. Everyone averted their gaze towards Kuroko while the bluenette just stared back at them in confusion. 

 

"You see," said Akashi, thinking up of an excuse, "it's a place that is abandoned and is rotting right now. We decided not to go in there anymore."

 

"Oh, I see," replied Kuroko as he glanced back at the door and then back to the alphas. He knew that Akashi was lying.

 

Kise interrupted as he said, "Let's go upstairs, it's warmer."

 

Everyone headed back out the maze-like hallways and headed upstairs. While everyone was going up the stairs, they let out a sigh of relief. Kuroko's curiosity for what was behind the door grew more and more. Curiosity can be the most dangerous things at times.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As soon as they reached the main floor, Kise immediately tried sparking a conversation with the bluenette, trying to lighten the mood that was in the atmosphere. Kuroko and Kise ended up talking with each other for as long as the blonde could hold the conversation for. 

 

Kuroko told the alphas that there was something that he needed to do, and went back up to his room. 

 

Once the bluenette got to his room, he went to his study and took out his laptop that was charging on the desk. He searched up locks with peculiarly shaped keyholes and ended up not being able to find anything that resembled what he saw at the door. He believed that it was custom made.

 

Most people wouldn't make a big deal out of finding out what was behind a door, but Kuroko felt that there was something there that he absolutely needed to see and he knew who would most likely be holding onto the key.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Night time rolled around quite quickly and everyone was in their respected bedrooms and Kuroko decided he would try and find the key at this time. Kuroko quietly opened his door and headed towards one of the bedrooms in the hallway.

 

He opened the dark oak door and saw Akashi on his bed reading with a small lamp that was beside his bedside. The rest of his room was pitch black other than the small space that the lamp was illuminating with a warm light.

 

"Tetsuya? What are you doing at this hour? It's already midnight," said Akashi as he closed his book and looked up at the bluenette, who was at the door of Akashi's bedroom.

 

"I couldn't sleep," said Kuroko while fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. "Can I maybe sleep with you tonight?"

 

Akashi looked surprised at first but then smiled and said, "Of course you can," as he put down his book on his nightstand and scooted over to make space for the bluenette.

 

Kuroko timidly walked over and got into bed as Akashi turned off the lamplight. The alpha put his arms around Kuroko as he whispered into his ear, "Good night."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko stayed awake until 3 in the morning when he thought it was safe to leave the bed and that Akashi was sleeping deep enough for him to get out. Kuroko felt like a terrible person for deceiving his mate in this way, but his curiosity caused him to absolutely need to know what was behind the door.

 

Kuroko knew that it was probably nothing much, but he still wanted to know. The bluenette slipped out from the bed and looked around Akashi's bedroom for anything that resembled a key the quietest he could. 

 

Kuroko couldn't find anything and the only room left was Akashi's study. Kuroko quietly opened the door to the study and walked over to Akashi's huge desk that was piled with paperwork. The bluenette looked in all the places possible and was about to give up and was going to end his search after scanning the bookshelf. 

 

Kuroko grazed his fingers over the books and stopped at one book that was a little different from the others. He took out the book from the shelf and opened the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped at one of the pages where the rest of the pages were cut out with a strangely shaped key was sitting at.

 

The bluenette took out the key and put the book back to how it was before and slipped out of the study and checked on Akashi to make sure he was still asleep. Thankfully, he still was. Kuroko quietly exited the room and made his way down the stairs, completely forgetting about the security cameras that lined the hallways. 

 

He sprinted, quietly, towards the basement door and went down the stairs and walked up towards the wall that led to the maze of hallways. Kuroko tried remembering what route he took to get to the door but ended up just walking in a complete loop and ended up back to where he was before.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Akashi groggily woke up from his slumber and found Kuroko, not by his side.

 

"Tetsuya?" murmured Akashi quietly as he looked around the room. His eyes met the study room door and immediately thought, "No, he didn't, did he?" Akashi remembered closing that door, but it was left slightly open. 

 

The alpha immediately got out of bed and loudly went into the study to check on the book which was supposed to be holding the key. Akashi inwardly cursed towards himself when he couldn't find the key. He slammed open his bedroom door as he ran down the hallways and down the stairs. The commotion woke up the other alphas and they looked to see what the deal was and who was making such a big racket that early in the morning. When they saw Akashi, they knew something was wrong since the alpha almost never acted that way, ever.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko finally found the door after wandering around the confusing hallways. He hurriedly pushed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the lock that was on the door. He opened the creaky door and was met with a blast of cold air. He traveled down the spiraling metal staircase and looked at the walls around the sub-basement. There were green plant-like things that were growing on the cold, smooth bricks. 

  
After a while, Kuroko finally reached the sub-basement. It was ridiculously cold and smelled stale and old. Akashi may have been right when he said that Kuroko would probably not want to go in there. There were rooms that looked like prison cells and he read all the names on the plate outside of the doors. He felt his heart sink as each of them said 'deceased' under their names. Kuroko thought to himself, "Did the alphas do this. They wouldn't, would they?"

 

Kuroko kept trudging on the long dark hallway until he stopped at one door and his heart almost stopped when he saw the name written on the small metal plate, above the word 'deceased.' It read 'Misaki Kuroko,' Kuroko's mother.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

*Flashback*

 

Misaki Kuroko was driving her car down the highway when she suddenly swerved away from the bus that was heading straight towards her. The bus collided into the highway walls and Misaki's car crashed into another wall. 

 

"What the hell," said Misaki as she got out of the car, blood trickling down her head. She walked over to the bus that was tipped onto its side. The bus driver was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Unexpectedly, she felt an arm choke her neck and was cutting off her breathing. Through raspy breaths, she looked to face a person with vibrant red hair and cat-like eyes stare straight at her.

 

"Who the hell are you! What are you doing!" yelled Misaki as she struggled against Akashi.

 

"Stay still, we are only taking out the trash that doesn't belong on this earth, Yakuza leader, Misaki Kuroko, responsible for 2,360 deaths," whispered Akashi into the ear of Kuroko's mother.

 

Misaki stayed completely still and over time her vision went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy Angst
> 
> I'm sorry if all of you don't like what happens in this chapter, but trust me, it'll be a happy ending...
> 
> I made this chapter longer than usual. Hope you enjoy :)

Kuroko, paralyzed by both shock, anger, betrayal and so many other emotions that jumbled up in his mind, making him not know how to feel. He pushed on the door until is slightly squeaked open and he looked around the small, cold room. He then saw on a small table a pendant that was way too familiar. It was the pendant that he bought for his mother on her birthday. There was still the family photo tucked safely in it. He slumped onto the cold smooth stones as he stared at the ground, tears brimming his eyes.

 

He heard his name being called differently from each of the Alphas, but they were the last people that he wanted to see. In fact, Kuroko probably preferred his father over them at the moment. His kind, gentle mother that always cared for him and comforted him whenever things became rough was a feeling that Kuroko never wanted to let go, killed by the people that he thought he could trust.

 

The bluenette silently got up from where he collapsed, tears streaming down his face while his bloodlust could clearly be shown in his eyes. He silently walked over to the table and picked up the pendant and put it in his pocket. He left the room and continued walking down the long, cold hallway at a slow pace. He stopped at another cell door which had names unknown to him on the metal plate, while underneath said the words 'living.'

 

The door was locked, obviously. He could hear muffled groans coming from the other side of the door. As Kuroko kept walking at a slow pace with his head down, as his tears, that wouldn't stop running, dropped onto the cold floor.

 

He could hear loud footsteps approaching him and suddenly felt a hand lightly grab onto his arm. Instinctively, he aggressively shook it off and softly whispered a word that was barely audible.

 

"Tetsu..."

 

"Why?" whispered Kuroko, his back still facing the Alphas.

 

"What?" asked Kise, in a light, soft tone.

 

Tears started running down faster as he felt so betrayed by the ones he loved. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" yelled Kuroko in a very loud voice as his teary face faced the alphas.

 

"Kurokocchi..." murmured Kise as he reached out his arm towards the bluenette. 

 

Kuroko swatted the hand away harshly and said in a disgusted tone, "Don't touch me. In fact, don't ever come near me," as he passed the alphas, "I'm leaving."

 

"Tetsuya, it's a mistake..."

 

"WHAT'S A MISTAKE?! SEEING MY MOTHER'S NAME WRITTEN ON A METAL PLATE IN SOME SKETCHY HALLWAY?! OR IS IT FINDING MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE IN YOUR HOUSE?! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU! AND YOU, YOU... I HATE ALL OF YOU! MEETING YOU ALL WAS A MISTAKE! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME, YOU MURDERERS!" yelled Kuroko as he ran the direction he came from and quickly running up the metal stairwell while hearing his name being called, pleadingly. But, he honestly didn't care.

 

"Kuroko opened the door and ran through the series of hallways and eventually made his way to the basement staircase that led up to the main floor. When he reached the staircase to the second floor, he raced up it and ran towards the wing where his bedroom was located.

 

He slammed open the door, which startled Nigou from his little nap that he was taking on the bed. Kuroko frantically looked for the bag that he brought when he first moved in and he only packed the things that he brought to the mansion, leaving everything else. He put on one of his own clothing, not the fancy ones that Kise bought for him. He took the pendant from his nightgown pocket and put it in his coat pocket as he walked over to the sleepy Nigou.

 

The bluenette picked up Nigou and held him to his chest as he opened the door to his bedroom again to be met with the face of Alex, one of the servants that looked after him.

 

"Kuroko-kun? What are you doing at such a late hour?"

 

"Alex-san. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving," said Kuroko as he gently pushed her aside and ran down the hallway and bumped into Aomine.

 

"Tetsu, why are you leaving?!"

 

"It's quite obvious why I'm leaving. I would never want to live in the same place where the people that killed my mother live in," Kuroko said with the most venomous tone he could muster.

 

"Tetsu, let us explain!"

 

"YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" yelled the bluenette, pushing the tanned alpha aside and ran down the stairs. Nigou gave a confused whimper towards the bluenette as he hurried towards the front door. He still heard the alphas calling after him, but he ignored them and ran outside the manor.

 

It was freezing cold and the ground had a thin sheet of ice covering it. Kuroko still ran as far as possible from the manor until he was completely out of breath and had to stop to catch his breath.

 

He could hear and see car lights coming towards his direction, which caused the bluenette to hide in a nearby brush. When the cars passed by, Kuroko took out his phone and dialed a phone number.

 

"Kuroko? Why are you calling me at 2:30 in the morning," said a groggy Kagami."

 

"Kagami-kun, please can you pick me up?" said Kuroko, his voice cracking as tears continued streaming down his cheeks.

 

"Kuroko? What's wrong? Why does it sound like your crying?" said Kagami who was now awake and Kuroko could hear shuffling on the other end of the line.

 

"Please, just pick me up..." said Kuroko as he started sobbing.

 

"Okay, I'm coming. Where are you?" 

 

"N-near the Akashi Manor," said Kuroko in a broken voice.

 

"Okay, wait a little bit. I'll call a taxi and come over."

 

The phone call ended and Kuroko silently cried as he held Nigou close to him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Where the hell did Tetsu go," muttered Aomine, his head in his hands. All the alphas went out looking for him by car, even though originally they were going to look for him by foot, but the servants insisted.

 

"K-Kurokocchi sounded really really angry. I've never seen him like that..." said Kise to himself while looking down at the car's floor. The mood in the car was dark and depressing as everyone was thinking to themselves about many different things.

 

"I wish that he would have just let us explain everything," said Midorima after sighing.

 

"Kuro-chin will come back, right?"

 

"Hopefully..."

 

The car kept driving as the Akashi Manor was out of sight.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Kuroko, where are you!?" shouted Kagami while walking alongside the road near the Akashi Manor. He paid the taxi driver extra so that he'd wait until he found Kuroko.

 

Kuroko slowly came out from behind the brush and slowly walked over to Kagami.

 

"There you are! What happened! Why aren't you insid-," Kagami's words were cut off when Kuroko leaned into Kagami's torso.

 

Kagami stayed silent and then wrapped his arms around the bluenette, who was clinging onto Kagami.

 

"Let's get into the car, okay?" asked Kagami in a gentle tone. Kuroko merely nodded and they both walked towards the taxi and got in.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko was sitting on Kagami's bed while Kagami was sitting across from him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

 

There was a long silence before Kuroko spoke up, "I think, I'm going to go back to my father."

 

"WHAT?!!" yelled Kagami as he got up. "Are you listening to yourself! You know what he did to you, yet you want to go back?!"

 

"YES, I DO!" Kuroko yelled back, tears running down his pale skin again. His eyes were red and slightly puffy due to crying so much. 

 

Kagami stared back at the bluenette with confusion, anger, pity, among other emotions. Kagami sat back down and after another long silence, Kagami spoke, "Why? Why do you want to go back?"

 

Kuroko didn't answer at first, but then he quietly said, "You know that I'm pregnant, right? I don't want it anymore, so I'm going back to my father. He has some sort of medicine that can kill it so..." Kuroko couldn't finish his thought due to his voice cracking up. Kuroko was fighting the battle going in his head, "Should I trust them? But what've they were only being nice to me to use me." The bluenette wanted to trust them, but he couldn't at the same time.

 

The bluenette took out his phone and went to his father's number and unblocked it, since Kise blocked it, and typed back, "Can we meet?"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko left Kagami's house after having a deep conversation with him. Kuroko left all of his stuff at Kagami's house as well, along with Nigou. Kagami kept trying to talk Kuroko out of it, but the bluenette stayed adamant on meeting his father. Kagami desperately typed in the number of Akashi and it rung, thankfully.

 

Kagami heard Akashi's voice on the other end, not the usual confident voice that he had, but a worn out and tired voice. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Akashi, we have a huge problem!"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Kuroko is going to meet up with his dad. I tried talking him out of it, but it didn't work!"

 

"WHAT?! WHERE IS HE NOW?!"

 

"They're meeting up at the bridge that runs over the main highway. Kuroko left about an hour and a half ago. Stop him, please!"

 

Akashi agreed with Kagami and quickly hung up. He ordered the driver to take them to the location that Kuroko was meeting with his father. All the alphas could do was silently pray that Kuroko wouldn't actually go with his father and that they got there in time.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Ah, Tetsuya! Long time no see!" exclaimed Kazuya with a fake smile on his face as he walked over to the bluenette. "So, you wanted to get rid of this, didn't ya," said Kazuya as he lightly grazed over Kuroko's slightly inflated stomach. The bluenette shivered at the touch.

 

"I also want you to tell me what happened to Mom. I know you know."

 

Kazuya smirked, "Sure. But, you know, I'm not kind enough to give a favor to someone for free. You're going to have to do me a favor too."

 

"I-I know, father."

 

"Good, let's go then."

 

Kuroko and Kazuya walked over to a jet-black car on the side of the road and both of them got in.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The alphas pulled up at the spot where Kuroko was originally at with Kazuya. When they saw that the bluenette wasn't there, they all grew incredibly frustrated and angry.

 

Aomine got out of the car and looked around and ended up not finding Kuroko. "SHIT!" yelled Aomine as he kicked the metal fences that prevented cars from falling off the bridge. It almost fell off its bolts.

 

They all got back in the car and Akashi tried concentrating enough to pinpoint where the bluenette was. He ended up failing to track where Kuroko was, which confused Akashi and only made his frustration grow as well. 

 

Akashi quietly muttered to himself, "I was careless..."

 

Everyone in the car felt like absolute crap and the only priority they had was to find Kuroko. Trying to track your soulmate requires a lot of mental energy, and if you're not careful, it can lead to some type of memory loss or mental damage.

 

"Akashicchi, you look really tired. You should go home, we'll continue looking."

 

"No. It's my fault anyways," replied Akashi, quietly.

 

The atmosphere became dark again as the car left where it was parked and continued driving around the city.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The car ride was silent. Kuroko sat on one end of the car, while on the other side, Kazuya was smoking a cigarette through an open window. 

 

"So, did something happen between you and your mates. Or did they just get tired of you," said Kazuya while still facing the window.

 

Kuroko stayed silent, not wanting to bring up the topic. 

 

"Not talking?"

 

*Silence*

 

Kazuya sighed, "Well whatever. At least I'm profiting out of this," and continued smoking his cigarette as he shook off the ash onto the ashtray. He reached into his pocket and took out a small vial. 

 

"Drink this. It'll kill it."

 

Kuroko slowly and hastily took the vial with shaking hands. He stared at it for a long time before thinking, "Should I really do this. I'm not so sure anymore..."

 

"What are you waiting for?" 

 

"N-nothing," replied Kuroko as he uncorked the drink and brought it to his lips slowly. Kuroko pushed away his thoughts and gulped down the bitter liquid. After he finished, a wave of regret washed over him, but if you regret something, you won't be able to move on with your life, so he bit back the regret that was pooling in his thoughts.

 

Kazuya smirked at the sight before continuing, "Your stomach will deflate in about three days as all the liquids will come out that was in your stomach."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When they reached their destination, it was a worn out building that looked abandoned. Kuroko was aggressively pulled out of the car by Kazuya and he held a strong grip onto the bluenette's thin arm as they walked into the building.

 

They reached a dimly lit room with many other men in it. They all looked rough and rugged around the edges, just like his father. Kuroko felt out of place.

 

"Oh, so this is him?"

 

"He'll make good money."

 

"Are you sure we should sell him? Why not just keep him for ourselves?"

 

Kuroko got chills from the comments that were directed towards him. Kazuya's father spoke up, "No, the person that ordered the newest omega we got gave a large amount of money. So we'll give Tetsuya to him," said Kazuya as he looked down on the bluenette. Kazuya bent down and whispered into Kuroko's ear, "That's my favor for you. You have to hold up your end of the deal."

 

Kazuya motioned for Kuroko to sit down somewhere. Kuroko found a spare chair and he sat down on it.

 

"So you wanted to know what happened to Misaki?"

 

Kuroko nodded. Kazuya maliciously chuckled and said, "I'll tell you everything, but you still have to hold up your end of the deal. No running away."

 

Kuroko hesitated but ended up nodding.

 

"Misaki was the daughter of a notorious yakuza group, even bigger than mine. She enjoyed killing people out of her own leisure and was planning on raising you to wield a knife yourself and make you part of her group. She did teach you many techniques, and you mastered them wonderfully, but for some reason, you lost your memory about that and you grew up believing your mother was a kind mother. In fact, every time she would get pissed she ended up almost killing you, but somehow she restrained herself." Kazuya stopped to make sure Kuroko was still paying attention.

 

"You know how you were always alone as a child and came home and cried about it all the time. Misaki was the one to make sure you had no friends. I remember you made friends with a group of five people that Misaki didn't know about. Those five people are your mates. I remember they were always there for you and got hurt themselves to protect you. It was repulsive and I wanted to kill them off so badly, but I found out that they were sons of huge companies and that they were probably more skilled in killing people than Misaki was."

 

Kuroko spoke up quietly, "Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, and all of them used to kill people?"

 

"Yeah, they did. Although they were forced into that profession by you."

 

"What?" asked Kuroko, unbelievingly.

 

"There was this time when you were getting bullied at school and they almost killed you by beating you to death. But they butted in and got hurt instead. So in order to protect you and themselves, they learned to hurt others, although somehow, they got carried away and started learning knife and gun techniques as well. I don't get how you don't remember this. You don't remember your elementary school closing down due to a murder happening to three of the students there? Those three students were the guys that almost killed you and they were killed by Akashi."

 

Kuroko dumbfoundedly stared in shock, disbelief, regret, and other emotions.

 

"We moved away from that school and you ended up forgetting everything about them and they ended up forgetting about you too, although they're starting to recall their memories as you spent more time with them. The reason why Misaki was killed was because I told Akashi and the other brats that Misaki was trying to kill you, so they ended up killing her so that they could protect you. Well, that was a lie because Misaki actually did love you, although she couldn't control her temper. We covered up your memories as a child to only a few fragments so that you would have no recollection of your mates. I knew you'd find out about Misaki dying by the hands of the people you trusted the most and that you would come to me for answers. You see, everything worked out the way I wanted it to," said Kazuya as he laughed.

 

Kuroko stared dumbfoundedly at his father after he finished. He didn't know how to react or feel, but regret was the strongest emotion that he was feeling. "Now I understand why they wanted to talk about it and to explain themselves, but I was too stubborn to stop and listen to them and only acted on impulse," thought Kuroko. 

 

Kuroko now wanted to go back to the alphas and apologize to them on how he acted but he knew that his father would immediately stop him. "It was a bad idea coming here. And now I feel even worse that I killed Kise-kun's child," thought Kuroko. 

 

Anger boiled up inside of Kuroko and his hatred towards his father grew even more than before. He manipulated his mates and plotted to kill his mother just so that he could get money out of it. Just then, Kazuya got a call.

 

"Hello?" spoke Kazuya. "Yes, we have him. You can come to pick him up in three days," said Kazuya as he continued the conversation for a little bit and then ended the call. After the call ended he motioned for two of the men to come forward and Kazuya spoke.

 

"Sedate him." Kuroko felt a damp cloth over his nose and his vision faded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been over a month since I last updated. And also, due to exams, this chapter is out late. Sorry... Please don't hate me...

Kuroko's vision cleared up and he tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't budge. _How many days had passed? Where was he? How long was he out? Why couldn't he see or move?_ Thoughts came rushing into the bluenette's head. The thoughts stopped as he heard a voice, "He's awake now."

 

He felt hands move towards the back of his head and untie something. When the touch left his face, he was able to see again. He was in an extravagant room that could almost compare to Akashi's. Almost. He tried moving his hands again, but he heard clinking sounds and noticed chains binding his wrists to the headboard of a large bed.

 

As his vision got less blurry, he looked towards the side of the bed and noticed a figure looming down on him. As his vision got more focused he made out a black tattoo traveling up the person's neck. On closer inspection, he saw the person's icy turquoise eyes and blonde hair.  _He looked, familiar..._

 

"You awake?" said the person. After a while, Kuroko was able to make out who the person was.

 

"Nash-san?..."

 

"Oh, so you do remember me! That makes things easier!"

 

"What am I doing here?"

 

"I bought you from your father. Do you not remember?"

 

"I... remember."

 

"That's good."

 

"Can you undo these chains. I need to go see Akashi-kun and the others."

 

Nash smirked as he said, "I don't think you quite understand the position you're in, Kuroko. Since Akashi hates me calling you by your first name, I guess I'll call you by it then."

 

"Nash-san? What do you mean?"

 

"I bought you. That means you're mine and I don't intend on letting my pet run from me. So be good and I won't hurt you," said Nash as his hands ran over the bluenette's body.

 

"Nash-san, what are you doing?!"

 

"I'm simply marking what's mine. There's nothing wrong with that. Is there?" replied Nash as he moved on top of Kuroko.

 

"Please stop! I don't want to!"

 

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not. Now stay quiet," said Nash as he grabbed the tie around his neck and used it as a gag, which muffled noises that came out the bluenette.

 

As Nash continued to violate Kuroko against his will, tears trickled down his eyes as he regretted everything that he did and not believing in his mates.  _I'm sorry, everyone..._

 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Day after day passed as the bluenette kept resisting against the alpha, but one day Nash got his hands on something that can alter someone's behavior and speaking, although it could not manipulate someone's thoughts.

 

"Tetsuya, look what I found!" exclaimed Nash as he held a syringe with cloudy pink liquid inside of it.

 

Kuroko shivered at the sight and already knew what was going to happen. It must've been one of those drugs that paralyze your movement. The bluenette tried moving away from it, but it was useless since his feet and arms were bound and unable to move.

 

Nash walked towards the bluenette and aggressively took Kuroko's arm and plunged the syringe into his arm and pushed the liquid inside. Almost immediately, Kuroko started convulsing as he squirmed, fighting against what entered his system. Tears streamed down his eyes like rivers as his eyes grew red streaks in them.

 

Nash got up and said, "I'll leave you alone for a bit," and left the room. Kuroko felt like fire was running through his bloodstream as his whole body felt hot. He heard another voice coming from in his brain.

 

 _Don't fight it. It'll make you feel a lot better._ What was that voice? It sounded just like him, but nothing like him at the same time. The other voice sounded, lustful, lewd, needy, and... disgusting.  

 

 _Admit it. You just want to submit, don't you? Doesn't it hurt? If you let me take over, all the pain will go away and you'll feel better than ever before. All you have to do is let me take over your body._ Did a demon possess him? Kuroko was grasping on the very little consciousness and reason that was left in his mind. His grip slipped as his consciousness fell into a dark void of nothingness and he heard the other voice inside his head. 

 

 _Don't worry. Just leave everything to me now._ It was strangely soothing at this point. Would he really not be hurt anymore? Would he not have to suffer anymore? If that were to happen, maybe he could just take a break.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Nash walked into a quiet room and walked towards the bluenette that was laying down on the bed with his eyes closed. He grazed his fingers over Kuroko's eyes and softly said, "Wake up, Tetsuya."

 

The bluenette's eyes fluttered open to reveal misty amethyst eyes. When Kuroko's gaze fell upon Nash, he smiled fondly. 

 

"Nash-san," said a lustful, repulsive voice that didn't belong to Kuroko.

 

The blonde smiled happily as he lovingly stared at Kuroko, not believing that the serum actually worked. He undid the shackles that were now bruising Kuroko's wrists, and immediately the bluenette flung himself onto Nash as he exclaimed, "I love you!" Kuroko's consciousness was able to see what his body was doing but unable to control how he talked and acted.  _This isn't what I wanted. What have I done?!_

 

Nash looked down at the bluenette as he looked back up at the blonde with ecstasy.

 

"Do you love me, Tetsuya?"

 

"I love you, Nash-san!"

 

"Oh, really. Do you love me more than your mates?"

 

"I would never love anyone that is not Nash-san, even if they are my mates," replied Kuroko as he continued hugging the blonde.  _No! That wasn't what he wanted to say! He wanted to say how much he despised him and wished he died! Why couldn't he use his voice?!_

 

"Hmmmm. If you really love me more than your mates, would you prove to me by choosing me over them?"

 

"Of course. I don't need them. The only one that I need is Nash-san."

 

Nash smirked as he took out his cell phone and scrolled to Akashi's number and clicked it.

 

"Hello?" replied a dreary voice on the other side of the line.  _Akashi-kun..._

 

"Oh, hey, Akashi. I have your precious Tetsuya here. Want to come to pick him up?"

 

"What did you say! I'll be over there right away!" Kuroko could hear shuffling from the other side of the line and then the call ended.  _Akashi-kun is coming here? He could finally go home with them and be with them again!_

 

~15 minutes later~

 

The sound of the doorbell sounded throughout the large house. Kuroko was given clothing to wear, although Kuroko's consciousness absolutely despised what he was wearing. Kuroko and Nash both walked down the stairs and Nash walked to the front door to open it as the bluenette watched from a distance.

 

When the door opened, Kuroko met the faces of his alphas' tired faces. Even though they were tired, they still looked attractive. Kuroko tried moving his body so that he could run to them, but his body wouldn't move. He simply had a mockingly wide smile on his face as he was by Nash's side.

 

The alphas were about to run towards the bluenette but noticed something strange. His eye color was different than the beautiful cerulean blue color that they knew and loved. Instead, it was a misty amethyst color that was completely different from Kuroko's normal eye color.

 

"Kurokocchi? Is that you?"

 

"Who else do you think it is? Are your eyes there for decoration?" replied Kuroko in a sickening tone.  _No! He wanted to run into Kise-kun's arms again and say how much he missed him._ Kuroko tried gaining control over his self again, but to no avail, he wasn't able to.

 

"Tetsuya. I'm sorry. You still must be mad at us for everything. Please come back and we'll explain everything."

 

"There's nothing for you to explain. I don't want to go back with you guys. Nash-san is the only person that I love. You all can just leave."

 

"What?! Tetsu, what's wrong with you! Get a hold of yourself!" said Aomine as he grabbed onto the bluenette's arms and shook him.

 

"Get your hands off of me! Don't touch me you piece of shit! GET OFF!" yelled Kuroko as he struggled against Aomine's strong grip.

 

"No, please come back, Tetsu. That bastard must've done something to you! We'll get rid of it immediately if you come back!" replied Aomine, loudly.

 

"Don't touch me! I said get o-." Kuroko suddenly collapsed onto the floor as he held his hands to his head and whimpered. 

 

"Tetsu?! Are you alright?!" replied Aomine as he crouched down towards the bluenette. After a second Kuroko slowly looked up at the tanned alpha with his cerulean eyes that were streaming with tears. "Aomine-kun?"

 

"Tetsu!" exclaimed Aomine as he reached out towards Kuroko, but stopped.

 

"Please help me-." Kuroko's words were cut off as his headache returned and his head felt like it was splitting apart. When the pain ceased Kuroko stopped whimpering and removed his hands from his head.

 

"What was I doing," said the bluenette as he got up from where he collapsed. Once again, his eyes changed color, back to amethyst. Kuroko walked over to Nash's side and whispered something into his ear. Nash sneered at the group of alphas in front of him.

 

"Tetsuya wants you all to leave right now since there is nothing else that we need from you. Security, please escort them out," said Nash as he held the bluenette close to him and they walked away from the alphas. Security removed the Miracles from the house, although 18 of them got beaten up completely.

 

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" asked Nash as they were walking up to the bedroom.

 

"I'm fine Nash-san. I just got a headache all of a sudden," replied the bluenette while clinging onto the blonde's arm.

 

"I see. Does your head still hurt?"

 

"A little..."

 

"Should I help you forget the pain?" asked Nash while smirking at the bluenette.

 

Kuroko looked up to the blonde happily and replied with, "Yes please."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Back at the Akashi Manor, everyone was very uneasy about the situation. The alphas all sat around in the great room, although no one spoke. 

 

"Akashicchi, why were Kurokocchi's eyes purple?" asked Kise, breaking the silence.

 

Akashi had a moment of silence to himself before replying, "I don't know. Shintarou, is there something that can make your eyes do that?"

 

"Obviously, the simplest way would be colored contacts, but I don't think that was the case. It can be a recent experiment that was conducted. Society is growing in a bad way with different drugs coming out that can be very dangerous if used," replied Midorima, who also looked dejected.

 

Aomine took out his cell phone and searched up, "Drugs that can change your eye color." He scrolled through the long list to find one that matched their situation. He stopped at one listed at the way bottom and showed it to the others. Akashi read the description of the drug that was underneath the picture of a syringe with cloudy pink liquid in it.

 

"A mind-controlling drug that was released very recently. It was created to be used in prisons, with the thought of using through interrogations, but somehow the formula got leaked into public and has been recreated by different people. Cloudy, misty eyes is a common trait that is seen in the people that have this in their system. Can be lethal if not used correctly. Under the description, there was a chart that showed if applied to different eye colors, it can change into the color of the picture that was next to the original.

 

They looked for blue in the chart and saw the picture next to it. 

 

"That was Kuro-chin's eye color, right?"

 

"Yeah, it was," replied Aomine. A memory came back to the tanned alpha when they met Kuroko at Nash's place. "There was an instance when Tetsu's eyes turned blue again and he acted normal again."

 

"I remember. It was when Kurokocchi fell, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Akashi suddenly got up and told everyone else, "Tonight I'm getting Tetsuya back. You can come if you want," and left towards his room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Momoi showed up again at the Akashi Manor. After Kuroko left, the alphas barely took care of themselves, so Momoi came by every day to make sure they were doing alright. She found the group of alphas in the grand room, excluding Akashi.

 

"How are you all doing," asked Momoi as she walked over to them.

 

"We found Kuroko," said Midorima.

 

"YOU FOUND TETSU-KUN?!" said the pinkette as she dropped the bag that was in her hand.

 

"Yeah, and Akashi said he's going out tonight to get Tetsu back."

 

"To get him back? What do you mean?"

 

Aomine pulled up the website he was on earlier again and showed it to the pinkette and said, "Tetsu has this in his system." As she read the description, her expression darkened. She asked, "Who did this to Tetsu-kun?"

 

"Nash, he's ranked 2nd after Akashi in social standing."

 

"I see. Then I'm going with Akashi-kun," said Momoi as she headed over to Akashi's room. All of the alphas agreed to go together, just to be safer. Time passed by slowly as night fell upon them.

 

It was around midnight that everyone was ready and left the Akashi Manor. The car ride to Nash's house was silent since no one knew what to say. 

 

"So... How are we going to get Tetsu-kun?" asked Momoi.

 

"Back of the house, through the window to his room," replied Aomine.

 

"Alright," said Momoi as the awkward silence returned into the atmosphere. Ever since Kuroko left the house, it seemed as if the liveliness that radiated from the Akashi Manor was sucked away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Once the car reached the street near Nash's house, the alphas and Momoi got out and quietly yet quickly headed into Nash's property. Akashi focused to try and find out where Kuroko was located in the house. After a little while, Akashi dashed to a certain window of the house and said, "Tetsuya is in there," as he pointed to a window that was high off the ground.

 

"Okay, who's going to go up?" asked Kise. Momoi volunteered since she was the lightest in the group. The alphas boosted up the pinkette into the window of the bluenette's room. She saw the bluenette sitting at the edge of the bed fiddling with the pendant that he found in Akashi's basement. 

 

"Tetsu-kun?..."

 

Kuroko looked up at Momoi, who was dressed completely in black. He stared in disbelief at the pinkette for a while before saying, "Momoi-san?"

 

"Are you Tetsu-kun? You're not the person faking to be Tetsu-kun, right?"

 

"About that. It seems that the other thing inside me only acts that way around Nash-san. Right now, it's just me. Why are you here though, Momoi-san."

 

There was a brief pause where Momoi walked up to Kuroko and held him in a tight embrace as she said quietly, "We're here to get you out of here."

 

"We're?"

 

"Everybody else is outside, at the base of the house," said Momoi as she walked back towards the window and shortly looked down before turning her gaze back at Kuroko.

 

There was a shocked expression plastered on the bluenette's face as he rushed towards the window and looked down to see the alphas looking back up at him. They all smiled up at him, although they all looked very tired. Kuroko felt a sharp pain in his heart at the sight.

 

"Let's go, Tetsu-kun," whispered Momoi as she lightly took Kuroko's wrist, but the bluenette shook her off.

 

"I can't."

 

"Why not? Is he blackmailing you or something?" asked Momoi, concerned.

 

Kuroko averted his gaze as he quietly said, "Nash-san said that if I try to run, he'll kill everyone that I hold dear to me, including you and everyone else. He has a tracker implanted in me and he can sense when I leave his estate," said the bluenette as his voice cracked and tears threatened to spill out from his glossy eyes. 

 

Momoi's heart broke at the sight. She asked as she hugged Kuroko, "Are you afraid he's going to kill your father?"

 

"I don't care if he kills him. I hate him. It's you, Kagami-kun, Haizaki-san, my mates and all the people that work at the Akashi Manor that I want to protect."

 

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that no one that you think dear to you will get hurt, so let's get out of here, okay?"

 

Kuroko hesitated for a while before taking Momoi's hand as she led him towards the window. When Kuroko climbed onto the window sill he asked, "So, do I just jump?"

 

"They'll definitely catch you."

 

Kuroko shifted in place before jumping into the arms of Murasakibara. 

 

"Kuro-chin, we missed you," said Murasakibara as he hugged the bluenette.

 

"M-Murasakibara-kun, I can't breathe," said Kuroko as the giant let go of him. Shortly after, Momoi came down and told Midorima that there was a tracker implanted in Kuroko and asked if he could remove it. Midorima replied that he'd do it back at the manor, where it was safer.

 

They all took off towards the direction of the car, Kuroko still in Murasakibara's arms. Once they reached the car, they all quickly got in and took off towards the Akashi Manor. Kuroko sat awkwardly for he didn't know what to say in this situation. He finally decided he needed to apologize for his rash actions before.

 

"Everyone," Kuroko began, catching the attention of everyone seated, "I'm very sorry for assuming things and not letting you all explain to me. You all went through such a tough time because of my childish attitude and I know I'm a big nuisance, but I hope you all will forgive and me and we could go back to how things were before," said Kuroko in-between tears.

 

Aomine and Kise, who was next to the bluenette but their arms around him and said, "You don't have anything to apologize for. And you never were and never will be a nuisance," trying to calm down the bluenette who was full-out crying. It hurt everyone in the car to see Kuroko crying. Once Kuroko calmed down a little, his drowsiness took over him and he fell asleep on Kise's shoulder, unaware of the dangerous aura that was emitting from Nash's estate.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry for being so late on the update! PLEASE don't hate me :,(
> 
> Also, after this chapter, I'll be taking a short-ish, break since I'm working on my new fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content*  
> ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

"What the hell is this all about Kuroko?! Explain?! You go missing again after talking with your father, and then all of a sudden I'm being dragged here," shouted a confused and agitated Kagami.

 

"Yeah, why am I here too anyways?!" questioned Haizaki. The alphas knew that Nash would make a move on Kagami and Haizaki first once he found out that Kuroko was missing.

 

"I-I'm not sure if you heard about Nash-san, bu-"

 

"Oh, him. I've run into him a couple of times. I really hate him, he's got the same annoying vibe that those five behind you got," mentioned Kagami. The alphas looked clearly annoyed, while Momoi was trying to contain her laughter.

 

"Yeah, I've heard about him. I don't feel any particular way about him since I never met him. Why?" Asked Haizaki.

 

Kuroko just stared at the ground as Kagami and Haizaki stared at him to get answers.

 

"I'll tell you both later," replied Akashi.

 

"Well, I'm bored. Do you guys have a basketball court here?"

 

"Oh, you play basketball?!" asked Aomine happily.

 

"Yeah, do you?"

 

"Heck yeah! Let's go," said Aomine as he draped his arm around Kagami and practically dragged him to the basketball court.

 

"Ooh, I wanna play too! Kurokocchi, you come too," exclaimed Kise as he chased after the two with the bluenette in his arms. Honestly, Kuroko didn't give a crap about if he was carried or not anymore since no matter how many times he told them to stop, they never would. The rest of the alphas, Haizaki, and Momoi also followed along.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was four against four and the score was very close to each other, although Akashi's team was winning. One team Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Aomine. The other, Kagami, Midorima, Kise, and Haizaki. Momoi was on the bench.

 

Kuroko left the court to fill up his water bottle, and the others took a break as well while the bluenette was gone. Just then, Kuroko got a text from the person he was dreading right now. Nash.

 

It read, "Where are you."

 

Fortunately, Midorima was able to find some remedy that suppressed the other Kuroko so that it wouldn't react when it saw Nash or anything related to Nash. Now, Kuroko had dissociative identity disorder. Akashi informed the bluenette many things about that disorder since Akashi once had it as well. The bluenette finally was able to control when the other side of him would come out and go back in. The other side didn't react to Nash anymore whatsoever but now reacted against the alphas, Kuroko's mates.

 

Kuroko typed back, "Not with you," and powered off his phone and headed back into the gymnasium.

 

"Kurokocchi, what took you so long?!" asked Kise as he headed over to Kuroko.

 

"Oh, I spilled the water so I had to clean it up and get more water," said Kuroko as he placed his water bottle on the bench that was set out on the sidelines.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When everyone was tired from playing, they all headed out of the basement and onto the main floor and headed into Akashi's room, where Akashi said he would explain things. It was getting dark outside to everyone's surprise.

 

When they were all settled in, Kagami spoke up, "So, what's going on."

 

"You both have to stay here until we get the situation cleared up," said Aomine as he leaned against the couch.

 

"What?! Why?!" asked Kagami.

 

"Because Nash is going to go after you guys first," replied Midorima calmly.

 

"What?" asked Haizaki.

 

"The reason why Tetsuya was gone for a while was that Nash bought him from his father and that shithead took a liking to Tetsuya so now he's going to do anything to get him back."

 

"Oh. But how does this have to do with us?" asked Haizaki.

 

"Kuroko told us that you two were very important people to him. So to ensure that you two don't get hurt, you have to stay where we know where you are," stated Midorima.

 

"Oh, I see," said Haizaki with a faint blush appearing on his face. Kagami as well.

 

"Unfortunately, something happened to Kurokocchi when he was with Nash," said Kise as he looked over to Kuroko who shot him a death glare.

 

"What happened?!" asked Kagami in a loud voice, worried.

 

"It's not particularly bad, but it's... interesting," stated Aomine as he looked the opposite direction of the bluenette blushing a dark red, remembering when Kuroko was once his other self and was seducing him.

 

"So, it's not... harmful?" asked Kagami, confused with all of the blushing transpiring with the alphas as Kuroko was glaring at all of them.

 

"Kuroko formed another personality," said Midorima.

 

"Wait... THAT IS BAD!" said Kagami as he shot back up from his seat.

 

"You know, Kuro-chin's other personality is like a whole other person," said Murasakibara while eating a pack of snacks. All the alphas nodded in agreement.

 

"Can I see it?" asked Kagami.

 

"I want to see it too. I haven't seen the other side of Tetsu-kun yet and I'm interested," said Momoi while smiling.

 

"No," replied Kuroko, immediately.

 

"What?! Why?!"

 

"Because it's weird. And I don't remember anything that happens when I'm my other self. I used to remember what happened when I was my other self at Nash-san's place. But now that I got medicine, I don't remember what happens anymore."

 

"I need to make sure your other personality won't harm you in any way," said Kagami adamantly.

 

There was a long pause before Kuroko said, "Fine. But if anything weird happens, someone say my name really loudly so that I know when to switch back."

 

"What if I accidentally say your name."

 

"I won't switch if you just say it. Say it really loudly."

 

"Oh, okay."

 

Kuroko closed his eyes and the alphas all looked anxious while Kagami, Haizaki, and Momoi stared intently at the bluenette. When he opened his eyes again, the first thing that the three noticed were that his eyes changed colors to purple.

 

"Oh, there are some new faces I haven't met yet," said Kuroko.

 

"What?" asked Kagami.

 

"What're your names?" asked Kuroko as he got up and walked over to Kagami. "You know what, nevermind, don't tell me, I'll just look through this guy's memory." After a second, Kuroko said, "So you're Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo, and Momoi Satsuki. Am I correct?"

 

"Y-yeah," replied Haizaki in disbelief.

 

"Hmm, so are you two my new toys?" asked Kuroko as he stroked Kagami's inner thigh.

 

"W-WHAT?!" asked Kagami as he blushed a dark red and scooted away from the bluenette.

 

"Don't run. That makes me sad. How about you?" asked Kuroko as he walked over to Haizaki. Once the bluenette got to the silver-haired alpha, he climbed onto his lap and put one of his hands on his shoulder and with his other hand, he gently grazed his hand across Haizaki's crotch which was slowly starting to stiffen.

 

"Will you play with me tonight then?" asked Kuroko in a seductive tone dripping with ecstasy. Haizaki was too shocked to speak while his face was tomato-red.

 

"K-KUROKOCCHI!!" shouted Kise who was also blushing.

 

When Kuroko came back to his senses he noticed what position he was in and he immediately jumped back while blushing and apologized over and over towards Haizaki while the alpha only told the bluenette to stop apologizing.

 

Aomine looked towards a shocked Kagami and said, "I told you. It's interesting."

 

"May, I ask what I did?" asked Kuroko.

 

Before Kagami was about to tell the bluenette, he saw all the alphas behind Kuroko motioning and gesturing towards to Kagami to not say a word.

 

"U-Um..." Kuroko stared into Kuroko's expecting eyes, "You don't want to know."

 

Kuroko was very unhappy about Kagami's answer since that was the answer he kept receiving from everyone.

 

"Why can't I know?! It won't hurt anyone for me to know!"

 

"Kuroko, you really don't want to know."

 

"But I do want to know! Just tell me!"

 

"It's better off if you don't know."

 

Kuroko, angered, stormed off to his own room with Aomine calling after him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Kuroko reached his room, he marched in and violently shut his bedroom door and switched on the lights. He stomped over to his bed and flopped down onto it.

 

Shortly after, he heard the bedroom door open and through the silk curtain, he saw Aomine walking into his bedroom.

 

"Tetsu?"

 

"GO away."

 

There was a brief pause before Aomine said, "I just want to talk."

 

After what felt like an eternity, Kuroko let Aomine come in. The alpha parted the silk curtain and saw Kuroko sulking on his bed. Aomine walked over and sat next to him.

 

"Tetsu, you know we're not telling you for a reason, right?"

 

"Why can't I know."

 

"You won't be happy knowing."

 

"I haven't been happy for a long time. I can deal with it."

 

"Why aren't you happy?"

 

"Don't get off topic."

 

"No, seriously, Tetsu. You know that your wellbeing is my top priority right? Tell me what's wrong," said Aomine, in a very different tone of voice than he usually uses. Kuroko's heart ached.

 

"I just don't like you guys keeping things from me. If you tell me, I would understand or at least try to understand."

 

"I know, I'm sorry," said Aomine as he pulled the bluenette into a hug, which startled him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you feel uncomfortable?" asked Aomine as he moved away. Kuroko quickly latched himself back onto the tanned alpha and said, "No, your scent is calming and it feels good." (No, Kuroko is not a creep. By scent I mean alpha pheromones)

 

"Oho, you're getting hard," said Kuroko as he stroked the alpha's now hard cock. The bluenette looked up to Aomine with his amethyst eyes. Whenever one of his mates felt turned on, Kuroko's other personality unconsciously came out, even though Kuroko learned to control when his other personality came out and went back in.

 

"Should I help you with that," asked Kuroko, not waiting for his answer and quickly undoing Aomine's pants as his hard member sprung out. Kuroko immediately wrapped his soft lips around Aomine's tip and started sucking.

 

"T-Tetsu, wait a sec." Ignoring the alpha, the bluenette took the rest of Aomine's length down his throat. He underestimated how long it was and ended up gagging. Disregarding the pain, Kuroko sucked harder and faster as the alpha was engulfed in pleasure. When Aomine's member started going deeper down the bluenette's throat, his mind went blank as he grabbed onto Kuroko's hair and thrusted into his mouth, gagging him.

 

Tears sprung in the corners of Kuroko's eyes from the pain and the pleasure. Not too long after, Aomine came in the bluenette's mouth as he continued swallowing all of it. Kuroko's mouth came off of Aomine's still hard cock as he swallowed a breath of air.

 

"You're still hard," Kuroko pointed out as he got on top of the alpha.

 

"T-Tetsu, let's stop. You're not yourself," said Aomine as he tried pushing the bluenette off of him without hurting him.

 

"So, you don't want to do it?" asked Kuroko with disappointment in his voice.

 

"It's not that I don't want to," muttered Aomine under his breath. Kuroko smirked at the alpha's reaction. The bluenette was still wearing his nightgown and he pulled down his underwear, which was already soaked in sticky fluids. Kuroko only needed to prepare himself a little before he plunged down on the alpha's stiff cock while letting out a loud moan.

 

"Ah, Tetsu, you're so tight," Aomine said, in between breaths. "Does it hurt?" asked Aomine as he saw Kuroko's pained expression.

 

"You're... too big," gasped the bluenette.

 

"Oh, sorry, I'll pull out," replied Aomine, frantically.

 

"Don't! It feels good, even though it hurts," whispered Kuroko as he grabbed onto Aomine and buried his head into the alpha's shoulder. Kuroko started releasing very strong, pleasurable pheromones which made it even harder for Aomine to control himself. He was going into heat again.

 

The bluenette rode the alpha, the pain slowly turning into pleasure. The pace slowed as Kuroko's mouth neared Aomine's ear.

 

"It's not-, I want it deeper, Aomine-kun," muttered Kuroko in between moans. Something snapped in the alpha's brain as he roughly grabbed the bluenette's wrists and flipped him as his ass was now exposed. He pinned him down onto the bed as he roughly thrusted into him.

 

"AH!... Don't b-be so.. rough," moaned Kuroko as he hit his prostate. Aomine, ignoring the bluenette's request, only quickened his pace and thrusted deeper, earning more loud moans from the other.

 

Kuroko grabbed onto a pillow and used it to muffle his voice as Aomine aggressively pounded into the bluenette. The alpha pulled on Kuroko's silky hair, receiving a loud gasp.

 

"Let me hear you," said Aomine as he bit into the Kuroko's soft, sweating nape. A shock flowed through the bluenette making everything around him turn hazy and made the pleasure be doubled.

 

"AH-ah," groaned the bluenette in between breaths. His head felt dizzy as the bite mark pulsed against his skin. Aomine was now officially his second mate since Kise marked him first.

 

Hayama, Mayuzumi, and Alex, who happened to be outside the door since they were going to go in and visit the bluenette when they found out that he returned, were blushing a very dark red as they heard Kuroko's sweet moans from the other side of the door.

 

"W-We s-should probably get g-going," stammered Mayuzumi as he tried moving away from the door, but his feet disobeying him.

 

"What are you three doing outside of Kurokocchi's room?" asked Kise who also came with the other alphas and Momoi to check up on Kuroko after seeing him rush out of Akashi's room.

 

"Umm, n-nothing, Kise-sama," said Alex as she couldn't get rid of her blush.

 

"Are you three sick? If you are, you should go take some medicine and get some rest. Anyways, we need to check up on Tetsuya," said Akashi as he walked up to the door.

 

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO IN!" blurted Hayama as he extended both of his arms and stood in a stance that was guarding the door.

 

"And why can't I?" asked Akashi, annoyed.

 

"W-Well, umm. You see, the thing is, that..." Hayama tried explaining the situation, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Akashi clearly agitated pushed away Hayama and quietly opened the door and immediately got hit with the intense smell of vanilla and jasmine inside the room. He also smelled Aomine's earthy pheromones that emitted the smell of fresh rain. Surprisingly, the two scents paired very well together. He then was hit with Kuroko's arousing moans and then he fully understood what was going on when he barely was able to make out the shape of two figures on the bed.

 

Akashi quickly and quietly closed the door as he looked at the rest of the alphas with a dark blush on his face.

 

"Kotarō is right, we should get going," said an embarrassed Akashi who was lightly pushing the group down the hallway. The alphas agreed since seeing Akashi flustered was not something you see every day.

 

"Oh, and you three, don't hang around there at the moment," said Akashi without looking back at them. The three took that as their cue to get. the. HELL. OUT. OF. THERE.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko ass felt numb as Aomine was still roughly thrusting into him.

 

"Ah~, Aomine-kun, it's enough now, right? Pull out," said the bluenette who was back to his normal personality.

 

"You started it, Tetsu. Live up to your words."

 

Kuroko whimpered for he didn't know how long until this sexually frustrated person would stop. It's been well over 5 hours, and Aomine was still hard which baffled the bluenette. Bruises were already forming on Kuroko's wrists and thousands of bite and kiss marks were littered all over his soft, flawless, porcelain-white skin.

 

Tear stains formed from when Kuroko was being overwhelmed with intense pleasure. Thankfully Aomine always pulled out whenever he was about to climax. Aomine wasn't going to stop anytime soon and soon exhaustion took over the bluenette and he passed out.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko awoke to the sound of pages flipping. He tried getting up to see where the sound was coming from. It was bright outside and sunlight was shining into his room from the various windows in his room.

 

When the bluenette's vision cleared, he looked to his right to find Aomine sitting next to him.

 

"Oh, you're awake. I must've drained you last night. I'm sorry," said the alpha as he put down the comic book that happened to be lying around in his room. Kuroko blushed, remembering what happened. He then looked at his bed, confused on how everything was all neat and his nightgown was also clean as well. He also didn't feel sticky. He remembered his entire bed being in a disheveled mess.

 

Aomine, who saw the confusion on Kuroko's face, said, "I cleaned everything up and your servants seemed to know what was going on in here, so when I was cleaning you up, they changed the bed and left. Oh yeah, they also left this," said the alpha as he held up a small, clear pill bottle with blue pills inside. It read painkillers. He also held up a water bottle.

 

Kuroko thought to himself, " _Crap, they know what happened. They know. They know. THEY KNOW. Oh god. Kill me now,"_ as he buried his face into his hands. Kuroko tried to get up and winced when his lower back felt as if a hammer broke every single bone there. Now he knew why they left painkillers for him.

 

"Hey, don't move," said Aomine worriedly for he didn't want to hurt Kuroko anymore.

 

"Oh god. How long did we do it for?" asked Kuroko as he grimaced from the pain that was starting to subside.

 

"About 6 hours," muttered Aomine under his breath.

 

"Excuse me, what?" asked Kuroko in disbelief.

 

"Nevermind," said Aomine as he looked away guiltily.

 

"6 hours?!"

 

"I'm sorry," said Aomine.

 

"Don't be. I'm assuming it's my fault."

 

"It wasn't your fault."

 

There was a brief pause before Kuroko said, "It felt good," and looked the other direction, not wanting to face the alpha after saying something so embarrassing.

 

Aomine smiled as he patted the bluenette's head. The alpha got up and grabbed the water bottle and pills. He shook out a pill and uncapped the water as he put it aside.

 

"Do you think you can sit up?" asked Aomine.

 

"I'll try," said Kuroko as he tried getting up one more time and immediately regretted it as the pain returned.

 

"I'll take that as a no," said Aomine as he grabbed the pill and handed it to the bluenette. Kuroko put it in his mouth and the alpha gently poured the water into his mouth. Aomine picked up the pill bottle and read that it would start working after about an hour.

 

"Sleep some more. I'll wake you up later," said Aomine as he put down the pill bottle. Kuroko nodded and drifted back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain much action... sorry guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I caught the flu and wasn't able to properly write anything for a while, but now that I'm recovered, I finally finished the chapter. Thank you for waiting patiently for such a long time!

Kuroko woke up around an hour and a half later and woke up to see Aomine dozed off next to him. Kuroko smiled at the sight. He tried sitting up and was able to move around without pain, thanks to the painkillers that his servants left. He lifted the blankets to cover the alpha's body and he got out of bed.

 

Thanks to Aomine talking with him, Kuroko felt a little better. Although it resulted in them doing... that. Kuroko blushed remembering what happened. The bluenette really didn't want to go outside of his bedroom and have to face everyone. He sighed as he remembered that he had to apologize for his irrational behavior the night before. 

 

Kuroko parted the curtain and walked to the entrance of his bedroom. When he opened the door he immediately saw Hayama in the hallway who noticed him right away.

 

"G-Good morning, Kuroko-kun!" exclaimed Hayama, blushing.

 

"Y-Yeah, good morning..." replied Kuroko, looking downwards, too embarrassed to face him. "Umm, thank you for the medicine," said the bluenette quietly.

 

"It was no problem at all. More importantly, are you feeling alright enough to move?"

 

"Y-Yeah, I am..."

 

There was a long, awkward silence between them before Kuroko spoke up.

 

"I should probably get going. It was nice talking to you, Hayama-san," said Kuroko as he quickly sped off.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Like usual, the alphas were all gathered in the great room, with the addition of Momoi now. Akashi, as usual, reading the newspaper. Kise was doing some stupid stuff again, Midorima was reading on his tablet, Murasakibara was eating while looking at his phone, and Momoi was reading up about different things about drugs after seeing Kuroko's personality change yesterday.

 

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" exclaimed Kise as he scared Kuroko by suddenly making a loud noise. The bluenette slowly came down the steps and now everyone was looking at him. When Kuroko reached the bottom of the steps and walked over to the group, he immediately bowed and said, "I'm so sorry for my rude attitude last night." Everyone, surprised, said that Kuroko didn't need to apologize.

 

"So, Tetsuya, what were you doing last night?" asked Akashi, well knowing what happened but enjoyed teasing Kuroko. The bluenette blushed a bright red. 

 

"Why don't you tell them, Tetsu," said Aomine, appearing behind Kuroko and startling him. All the alphas enjoyed teasing Kuroko, except Midorima since he found it rude to the bluenette.

 

"Aomine-kun! I thought you were sleeping!"

 

"I woke up when you did."

 

"Tetsuya, are you going to ignore my question?" asked Akashi, smirking.

 

"W-We weren't doing much," said Kuroko, looking downwards and blushing.

 

"Are you sure about that. If you won't tell them, I will. I'll tell them about how tight you ar-" Kuroko cut off Aomine's words by covering his mouth, embarrassed.

 

"Come over here for a sec," muttered Kuroko as he dragged Aomine off.

 

"That's not fair. I want to mess up Kuro-chin too," said Murasakibara.

 

"You all bully Tetsu-kun too much," stated Momoi, pouting.

 

There was a brief pause before Kise said, "You know, I just noticed something."

 

"What is it, Ryouta?"

 

"You three aren't Kurokocchi's official mates yet, right? I mean like you have the soulmate mark, but you all aren't mated to each other yet." This sunk in as they realized that Kise was actually correct for once.

 

"What about Ki-chin. You aren't mated with him yet either."

 

"I mated with him a long time ago. Aominecchi did last night. So that just leaves you three."

 

"I see. I haven't realized that," said Akashi.

 

"I'm not forcing Kuroko to do anything that he doesn't want," stated Midorima, respecting Kuroko's comfort boundaries. Before the four alphas could further discuss the topic, Kuroko came back dragging Aomine who was rubbing the top of his head, where Kuroko hit him.

 

"Now that I think of it, where are Kagami-kun and Haizaki-kun?"

 

"They are still asleep," said Murasakibara.

 

"Really? It's 1 in the afternoon though... I'm going to go check up on them," said Kuroko as he left the group.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Did you tell Kurokocchi yet?"

 

"About what?" asked Aomine.

 

"That Nash killed Kazuya (Kuroko's father)."

 

"No, not yet."

 

"We should probably tell him quickly otherwise he'll get mad that we were keeping things from him again," said Kise.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko wandered through the hallway where guests stayed. He remembered when he was first brought to a guest room on their first date. Kuroko thought about how far their relationship had gotten when in the beginning the bluenette didn't want to be near them at all, but now, without them, he would feel that something was missing from his life. Kuroko then realized that he hadn't asked the alphas where Kagami and Haizaki were sleeping.

 

The bluenette just went down the hallway, opening each guest room door until he came across the one Kagami was in. He walked over to the bed and shook Kagami who kept muttering something along the lines of, "5 more minutes."

 

The bluenette walked over to the windows and opened the curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to shine into the room. Kagami groaned as he went under the blankets. Kuroko then pulled the blankets off of him and said, "Get up, Kagami-kun. It's 1:30 in the afternoon."

 

Kagami, grudgingly, got up from the comfy bed and rubbed his eyes as his vision became clearer.

 

"Kuroko? What are you doing in here?" asked Kagami, while yawning.

 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

 

"Do I have to care what time it is?" asked Kagami, still tired. Kuroko was a bit irritated now.

 

"Get up. You're sleeping way too late."

 

Kagami sighed as he said, "Alright, geez."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After waking up Haizaki, Kuroko returned to the main floor where the alphas were all gathered. They seemed to be discussing something very important since they all seemed to be paying attention. Kuroko just remembered that other than going to Nash's house, he hadn't left the Manor for quite a long time. He wondered if he could sneak out, but he didn't want to risk anything since Nash was on high alert at the moment. The bluenette felt bored to death, not knowing what to do. It wasn't like he was bored, it was more like he wanted a change of scenery. He went down to where the alphas were and sat down next to Kise since that was the only empty seat left.

 

"Kurokocchi, back already?"

 

"Kagami-kun took a while to get awake but Haizaki-kun was already awake, so it was fairly easy," said Kuroko. The atmosphere seemed to become a bit depressed as it went further on.

 

"Tetsu, I have something to tell you."

 

"What is it, Aomine-kun?"

 

There was a long pause before the tanned alpha said, "Nash, he killed your father." Kuroko didn't look surprised or angry, or any emotion for that matter.

 

"I know."

 

"You know?"

 

"Nash-san sent me a text that he would kill my father if I didn't show myself to him, but I refused."

 

"Oh, I see," said Aomine, dumbfounded.

 

"More importantly, it seems that Nash is planning to raid this house tonight. I just got news of it this morning," said Akashi. Everyone stared at him, surprised.

 

"What are we going to do?" asked Kuroko.

 

"We're going to move over to my estate in the mountains. So, everyone, get packing."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kagami and Haizaki were informed about this after Akashi told the alphas and Kuroko. The bluenette packed only a little into the small bag that he brought in the beginning when he first moved. He changed into a simple white t-shirt with a thick jacket and jeans with his bag. He then waited for the others to gather at where that alphas were talking at.

 

Kagami was already there with Haizaki and Nigou. It seemed that Kagami got over his dog phobia when he spent more time with Nigou since he was asleep with the dog in his arms on the couch.

 

Kuroko sat down on a seat and waited for the others to gather. Everyone came from the order of, Akashi, then Midorima, then Murasakibara, then Aomine, then Momoi, then, finally, Kise. He said that he had "too much to pack."

 

Haizaki then stated, "I'm going to miss living in such a big place like this, although it was like only one day."

 

"Big?" asked Akashi.

 

"What are you talking about?" asked Midorima and continued, "This is the second to smallest houses that Akashi owns, the main mansion is twenty times bigger than this size."

 

_ EHHHHH... Twenty times bigger?! Damn rich kids... _ thought Kuroko. Akashi smirked as if he read the bluenette's mind (Honestly I wouldn't question it if he was able to read his mind. This mf can do frickin' anything). In the beginning, the alphas said that they were going to stay and wait for Nash, but then Kuroko stayed adamant on staying with them if they weren't going to go with him and resulted in everyone going.

 

"So which one of these many houses are we going to be staying at?" asked Kagami, who woke up.

 

"The smallest one. I believe it's about 1/4 the size of this house. It's not that big," stated Midorima.

 

"Honestly, I can't even tell if you mean that, since your definition of big is much larger than my definition of big," muttered Haizaki.

 

"All the other servants will be arriving by car later," said Akashi towards Kuroko, knowing that if the servants didn't come either, Kuroko would stay at the manor with them. Kuroko seemed happy with Akashi's statement which made Akashi happy.

 

A servant came to Akashi and whispered that the helicopter was ready for them. Akashi then motioned for them to an elevator. Kuroko, Haizaki, and Kagami were the only ones with their luggage with them since they weren't taking much. But on the other hand, the alphas seemed to have a lot to take with them so their luggage would be transported by car.

 

After the elevator ascended eight floors, to the rooftop, the eight of them left the elevator and towards the helicopter that already seemed ready for launching. It was bigger than the normal sized helicopter and rivaled the size of a military helicopter. They all got in and Aomine and Kise were making a fuss over who would sit next to Kuroko. The bluenette ended up sitting between Midorima and Murasakibara.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

During the ride, Murasakibara offered many snacks to Kuroko, and he found out how much he loved the vanilla treats he gave him. Akashi and Midorima were reading something and Aomine and Kise fell asleep on each other. Kagami was also asleep and Haizaki was playing with Nigou and Kuroko was enjoying the many vanilla flavored snacks he was receiving. Momoi was reading something that Kuroko couldn't really tell what it was.

 

After about an hour and a half of flying, they reached the destination that they were going towards. Since the house was surrounded by trees, they had to land a few miles away from the house and take a twisty road there through a car. They all got off the helicopter, although it took a few slaps to wake up Kagami, Kise, and Aomine. They then entered the car that drove them through a twisting road that led upwards and near edges. Kise got all jumpy when he looked out the window and saw how large the drop was if they fell, but with the inhuman reflexes and agility they all had, they would be able to land a drop like that without any problems. Kuroko on the other hand...

 

Luckily, they all arrived safely at the location. Midorima was definitely right about the mansion when he said it was about 1/4 the size of the previous house they were staying at. It was still relatively big though. Originally, the house had 5 bedrooms for the alphas and 4 guest rooms. Akashi ordered that Kuroko's room be set up and while he was at it, he called the staff at all the other houses to have a room made for Kuroko in all the houses he owned.

 

The scenery was very beautiful. It seemed as though Akashi owned that entire mountain, not the entire mountain range, but that single mountain. The mansion that was in front of them was impressive but not as impressive as the first impression he got of the manor that he was in before. It seemed that there was a servant's quarter not that far from the mansion. 

 

When they opened the doors, they were met with a double staircase with pillars on opposite sides of the walls that led to various rooms. There was a large entrance in between the two staircases that led to a whole different area of the mansion. This house seemed to have four floors. The basement, main floor, second floor, and third floor. The third floor had all the alpha's and Kuroko's bedroom. The second floor was the guest bedrooms, the offices, and a large archive.

 

The main floor had a library, a game room, a kitchen, a living room, a great room, a clinic, an instrument's room, etc. The basement was locked and blocked off. Kuroko questioned it as he did with the other house, but he figured that they had their reasons and that he would accept whatever they were and what their jobs were since he loved them. Apparently, Kuroko's room preparation wouldn't be finished until around the late evening. 

 

"Wow, this brings back memories," said Kise as he looked around.

 

"Yeah, same," said Aomine. Murasakibara nodded along, agreeing with the others.

 

"Brings back memories?" asked Kuroko.

 

"Yeah... We used to come here when we were back in elementary school," said Aomine. A pained expression came across his face for a split second, but Kuroko noticed.

 

"Oh, I see," stated Kuroko. The bluenette felt more comfortable at this mansion compared to the other house they were staying at for some strange reason. The mood seemed to have darkened but was quickly lifted when Kise said, "Hey Kurokocchi! Even though this place is small, it has the prettiest scenery!" and dragged Kuroko away with the others following them. Since it was around the middle of Spring, the colors of the trees were all a vibrant green color (kind of like Midorima’s hair… I’m sorry, I had to) with dozens of different types of flowers and plants growing near the path they were walking on. It was like Kise said.

 

There seemed to be a ski resort nearby that closed down the skiing hills for the season since the snow on the hill had melted completely. The resort itself was still open though. Kise led Kuroko on a walk around the mansion while they were talking about Kise's life story that no one really wanted to listen to. Kise told Kuroko that he would show him this really gorgeous lake that was nearby tomorrow.

 

They all returned to the mansion and by then it was already 5:40 p.m. Kuroko didn't have much to unpack and even if he did unpack, he didn't have a room to unpack in yet. The alphas seemed to not like the servants of the house rummaging through their stuff, so they unpacked their own things, leaving Kuroko by himself and bored. The bluenette looked out the window, watching how the sun was slowly starting to set whilst smelling the aroma of food being cooked in the kitchen. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When it was around 7, they all gathered at the dining room and ate dinner. Kuroko, as always, didn't eat much, while Aomine and Kagami were stuffing their faces with more food than Kuroko would probably be able to eat in his whole lifetime. As usual, Murasakibara snuck more food onto the bluenette's dish without him noticing, Akashi would just eat while watching the commotion at the table while Midorima would yell at everyone to shut up and eat normally. Haizaki had the expression on his face that he didn't want to be there and Momoi was just there... In the middle of all the commotion.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When it was nearing around midnight, Midorima was just about to wrap up his work and was about to turn off the dim light near his bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door He wondered who could be up so late and figured it could be Akashi since he also stayed up very late as well. The alpha walked over to the door and opened it to find Kuroko at the door.

 

"Kuroko, what are you doing up so late," asked Midorima, surprised by the visit.

 

"I had something I wanted to ask you, Midorima-kun, since you seem to be the most intelligent one here," stated Kuroko.

 

"If there's anyone more intelligent than me, it'd be Akashi."

 

"Akashi-kun is scary."

 

"He is?"

 

"Yeah. When he gets angry, he looks really scary..."

 

"Akashi would never act that way towards you in particular. He treasures you dearly, like all of us do. Anyways, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

 

"It's about my childhood."

 

"Your childhood?"

 

Kuroko nodded. Midorima seemed to have understood what was going on and asked," Does this have to do with your father in any way?"

 

Kuroko was taken aback at first, surprised that Midorima knew, but nodded again soon after. "My father told me that I used to know all of you when I was younger and that I made you all do some cruel things that you may not have wanted to do... Did I really.. cause you all pain in the past and made you all kill my mother?" This question had been haunting him ever since he had his talk with Kazuya.

 

"Kuroko..."

 

"Did I, Midorima-kun?"

 

"You never caused us any pain, Kuroko. You were the sole thing that made our lives better. After meeting you, our dark world became so much lighter. If you hadn't come into our lives, we would not be the same people that we are today. Your mother's death is not your fault whatsoever, more so, it's our fault. Please don't burden everything on yourself as you did before." 

 

"I'm sorry," Kuroko said in a weak, shaky voice.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Midorima as he pulled Kuroko into a hug. A moment of silence passed by with Midorima still hugging Kuroko.

 

“Midorima-kun?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I stay with you for tonight?” asked Kuroko in a soft voice.

 

“Of course you can,” said Midorima. He then turned off the light and climbed into bed and laid down with Kuroko in his arms. It seemed as though Midorima’s secondary gender [alpha] was in control now. Midorima usually was the type of person that got really nervous in any type of situation that involved even a little romance. The alpha’s secondary genders were always sweet and kind to their mate(s) except for during sexual intercourse, since that was a way for alphas to express dominance. This is why usually alpha-alpha or omega-omega relationships didn’t work since one had to submit and the other dominate.

 

Midorima’s scent of mint and green tea was refreshing yet calming at the same time which helped soothe Kuroko and give him a sense of safety. They both fell asleep over time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!! i have no excuses... please don't hate me....

Kuroko woke up the next day, feeling refreshed as he stretched his arms. He stopped midway when he saw Midorima laying next to him. The alpha looked like a sleeping angel. Kuroko smiled at the alpha as he remembered his sweet words the night before. As Kuroko attempted to slip out of bed unnoticed, the alpha pulled Kuroko back into bed and held him in his arms. He stared at the bluenette before saying, "Sleep for a bit longer." It was already 9:30 in the morning. The others would find it incredibly odd that Midorima wasn't awake since he usually woke up precisely at 6 in the morning.

 

Kuroko looked at Midorima and thought that his clingy side was quite cute as well. The bluenette listened to the alpha and snuggled close to the other's body and fell back asleep. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroko awoke an hour and a half later making it 11 in the morning. It was really late... The others probably already had breakfast... He then heard his name getting yelled out through the hallways. He could immediately tell it was Kise because of the nickname that the alpha gave him, and also the loud, obnoxious, tone of his voice was exactly like Kise's.

 

Kuroko groaned as he sat up and tried prying himself free from Midorima's embrace. 

 

"Midorima-kun, it's time to get up. It's 11 a.m." said Kuroko as he struggled to free himself.

 

"Just sleep a bit longer, Kuroko."

 

"Midorima-kun, are you really that tired? Come on, I need to go the restroom," continued Kuroko, still struggling. Was Midorima always this strong?

 

"Just a bit longer," muttered Midorima, eyes still closed.

 

"Midorima-kun!"

 

"KUROKOCCHI HERE YOU ARE!"

 

"Kise-kun?!" said Kuroko, a bit surprised at the loud noise that came from the door suddenly being opened.

 

"THERE YOU ARE KUROKOCCHI!! I WENT LOOKING FOR YOU IN YOUR ROOM BUT I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE!! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE IN MIDORIMACCHI’S ROOM!! By the way, do you know where Midorimacchi is?" said Kise as he ran over to the bed. Kise stopped at the side of the bed as he saw Midorima holding onto Kuroko.

 

"Shut up, Kise. You're so loud," murmured Midorima as he buried his face into Kuroko's side causing the bluenette to blush a bright red.

 

"Midorimacchi... are you sick?"

 

"Sick?" asked Kuroko.

 

"Well, there would be no other reason why he would wake up this late," said Kise, genuinely worried.

 

"He slept a bit late last night," pointed out Kuroko.

 

"Midorimacchi always wakes up at 6 no matter what time he sleeps at," said Kise.

 

"Midorima-kun, are you sick?" Midorima looked up at Kuroko for a while before saying, "No, I'm not. Kise, leave, you're annoying."

 

"Midorimacchi's so mean," said Kise in a teasing way.

 

"Midorima-kun, I think it's about time we get up now," said Kuroko, in the most gentle yet strict voice he could manage. Midorima stared at the bluenette for a while, causing Kuroko to feel a bit uncomfortable, before loosening his hold on him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Oh, look who's finally got up," said Aomine, directing his words to Midorima and Kuroko who were being closely followed by Kise. "What were you doing, Midorima? Don't tell me you were sleeping cuz that's obviously a lie," continued Aomine.

 

"I was sleeping," retorted Midorima as he walked into the kitchen.

 

"Ehhh, don't lie!" exclaimed Aomine as he cocked his head to look back at Midorima.

 

"But I was."

 

"No, you weren't! Were you doing something lewd with Tetsu?"

 

"I'm not like you, you horny alpha."

 

As the two argued, Murasakibara walked up to Kuroko and said, "Kuro-chin needs to eat otherwise he won't get taller," and led Kuroko to the dining table. Kuroko didn't like it when Murasakibara always babied him, but he was, in fact, hungry so he went along with him. 

 

In front of Kuroko was a large plate of pancakes with butter and syrup that Kuroko would probably not be able to finish even 1/6 of.

 

"Murasakibara-kun, I think you gave me a little too much."

 

"But Kuro-chin needs to eat a lot otherwise he'll keep staying thin."

 

"Stop treating me like a child. I can't finish all this." Murasakibara stopped what he was doing and looked lost in thought for a moment before his eyes lit up as an idea came to his head.

 

"If Kuro-chin finishes everything, then I'll make you your favorite vanilla shake." This caught Kuroko's attention. Murasakibara's vanilla shakes were no joke. They were probably the best that he'd ever had and surpassed Kuroko's favorite shake from Maji Burger.

 

"Will you really make me some?" questioned Kuroko. Murasakibara nodded, saying that he would promise he would make it for him. Kuroko sighed as he took a bite. All of Murasakibara's cooking was absolutely delicious, but he made Kuroko eat way too much than he could actually eat which made Kuroko try to avoid eating.

 

~1 hour later~

 

Kuroko groaned as he was so full that he didn't feel like moving. As promised, Murasakibara made the vanilla shake that Kuroko loved and brought it out to the bluenette. When Kuroko saw the shake, he forgot that he was full and immediately started drinking it, thanking Murasakibara before he drank.

 

Kuroko walked over to the room where the others were gathered and sat down on an empty couch. There wasn't much talking except for Kise and Aomine time from time arguing about something, Akashi was reading (as always), Midorima was looking through the news on his tablet, Murasakibara was sleeping, and Kuroko was still enjoying his vanilla shake. The deafening silence was interrupted by Momoi coming through the front door.

 

"Oh, Tetsu-kun! You're finally awake! I had something I wanted to ask you," exclaimed Momoi as she rushed over.

 

"What was it that you wanted to ask?"

 

"Tetsu-kun, when's your birthday?" asked Momoi.

 

"My birthday? Why all of a sudden?"

 

"Because I don't know yours yet and we've been friends for quite a while. I find it silly that we still don't know each other's birthdays."

 

"Oh, well, it's already passed. Mine was on January 31st." The alphas and Momoi looked surprised for a moment. Momoi noticed the alphas' surprise.

 

"Wait a second, do you guys not know each other's birthdays either?!" The alphas just nervously laughed as they looked away.

 

"I told Hayama-san, Mayuzumi-san, and Alex-san my birthday but no one really asked so I thought that it wasn't really important for me to bring it up," said Kuroko casually as he continued sipping on his vanilla shake. Momoi looked very upset.

 

"Alright! Everyone is going to share their birthdays this moment!"

 

"Well, as I already told everyone, mine's on January 31st."

 

"Mine is on August 31st," said Aomine.

 

"December 20th," said Akashi.

 

"My birthday is on July 7th," said Midorima.

 

"Mine's on June 18th!" replied Kise, happily.

 

"October 9," said Murasakibara as he slowly started dozing off again.

 

"Mine is on May 4th. It's coming up pretty soon," said Momoi while smiling.

 

"Oh really. How old are you going to be, Momoi-san?" asked Kuroko. The pinkette smiled and Kuroko wondered if he said something wrong. "I'm going to be 24!" proudly announced Momoi. 

 

"Then, how old are all of you?" asked Kuroko.

 

"Well, I'm turning 89, Shintarou is turning 87, Murasakibara is turning 86, Aomine is turning 83, and Kise is turning 81," said Akashi like it was completely normal. 

 

"Ehhhh! Don't lie!" exclaimed Kuroko, shocked.

 

"No, unfortunately, it's true," said Momoi as she sighed. "Time for Omegas and Betas pass by much faster than for Alphas. It's one of the many perks of being an Alpha. Alphas suddenly became able to live much longer than what's normal.

 

Kuroko had no words to say. Kuroko then thought, "Wait a second, I know that Kagami-kun's birthday is August 2nd and I'm not exactly sure for Haizaki so they should be pretty old as well. The age gap between me and them is over 60 years... Isn't that... bad?"

 

"You seem surprised," pointed out Akashi.

 

"Well, obviously. You all look nothing like your age," replied Kuroko.

 

"We can manipulate how old we look," informed Midorima.

 

"How is that even possible," muttered Kuroko.

 

"It was also not possible for males to get pregnant about two generations ago, but here we are," said Aomine while smiling. (About two generations ago was when Alphas, Omegas, and Betas were being born into society)

 

"Did you not take sex ed. Kurokocchi? They usually teach these stuff at the end of elementary school."

 

"Well, I wanted to, but the class was extra money and my father didn't want to pay for it, so I couldn't attend the class."

 

"Ah, so that's why you have zero experience in everything," murmured Aomine causing Kuroko to be annoyed.

 

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm a clueless idiot in bed," responded Kuroko, ticked off.

 

"I didn't say that. You're actually rather cute and sexy when you were suc-" Aomine's words were cut off by Kuroko who ran over to the alpha to shut him up.

 

"A-Anyways, where are Kagami-kun and Haizaki-kun?" asked Kuroko.

 

"Oh, they already left early in the morning to go to the town nearby the ski resort. Some of the servants are with them. I came back after I was bored with hanging out with them," said Momoi.

 

"Then I'll go out for a breather and walk around town as well," said Kuroko as he was about to head back upstairs.

 

"I'd suggest that you don't do that," said Momoi

 

"Why not?"

 

"It seems that Nash is starting to get desperate so he sent a picture of you to the press and told them that you were missing and there's a pretty hefty amount that he's willing to give to have you back. It was all over the news."

 

"Then can't we go to the press to clear up that I'm not missing?" asked Kuroko, getting more pissed at Nash.

 

"Then he'll find out where we are. We can't do that. At the moment, you can't go outside," said Akashi.

 

"But there's nothing to do here," whined Kuroko.

 

"If you want, we could go on a walk near the house," suggested Kise.

 

"A walk?"

 

"Yeah, the forest surrounding the house is quite pretty. We always wanted to bring you here but never had the chance," continued Kise.

 

"Then, I'll take you up on that offer," said Kuroko as he turned to go up the stairs.

 

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Kise.

 

"I'm getting changed. I can't go out in my pajamas," said Kuroko as he continued walking up the stairs.

 

Kise grinned. "Want me to help?" teased Kise with a wink.

 

"Shut up you pervert."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was nice and sunny with a slight breeze in the air as Kise and Kuroko walked through a path through the forest.

 

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! There's a huge lake up ahead this path and its water sparkles and its soo pretty!" exclaimed Kise, excitedly.

 

"A lake?"

 

"Yeah! When we were little, we used to go fishing or swim there from time to time. Can you swim, Kurokocchi?"

 

"Not really. I tried swimming before but I nearly drowned," said Kuroko, shivering at the memory that came back to him.

 

"Oh. Well, we can just walk around the lakeside," said Kise as he took Kuroko's hand and walked faster. 

 

After walking for well over 15 minutes, the two reached a clearing. Kise wasn't overexaggerating when he said that the lake sparkled. The water was practically gleaming with white rocks in various sizes surrounding the lake.

 

"Woah," said Kuroko as he took in the sight. Kuroko was the type of person that enjoyed nature and beautiful sceneries, but he was too much of an introvert and a shut-in to go outside.

 

"Pretty, right?" murmured Kise as his face had an expression of nostalgia on it.

 

"Well, let's go," said Kuroko as he walked down a slope and closer to the lake with Kise following tightly behind him.

 

"Oh, Kurokocchi, be careful here."

 

"Why?"

 

"The rocks are slippery."

 

"I'll make sure to keep that in my mind," replied Kuroko as he continued walking.

 

The two walked in silence making it a bit awkward before Kise all of a sudden pulled Kuroko into a hug. The bluenette looked up at Kise with a confused look but he didn't push him away. After a while, Kise started laughing, making Kuroko even more confused.

 

"Did I do something that was supposed to be funny?" asked Kuroko.

 

"No, I just thought back to when I first met you and whenever I tried to hug you, you threatened to punch me or dodged."

 

"Did I?"

 

"Yeah, you did. I'm glad I'm able to be holding you like this," said Kise as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck. What Kise said seemed very sweet, but the way he said it made it sound a bit... sad.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When the two returned, Kise was back to his normal, cheerful self and Kagami and Haizaki seemed to be home.

 

During the night, when everyone was asleep, Kuroko was deep in thought.  _"I want to go back to the other house. It's boring over here. It didn't seem like Nash-san had any intentions of attacking Akashi-kun's manor in the first place either. Being in the middle of the mountains isn't really that bad, but I'd prefer staying back in Akashi-kun's manor. Maybe someday I'll be able to go back..."_

 

As time went by, Kuroko slowly started dozing off and was soon sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, how did you guys think the first chapter was? If it was completely terrible, let me know. If you have any suggestions, tell me in the comments.


End file.
